Love Potion In Work
by Hinako29
Summary: My 2nd long fanfic ! Mojo just create a love potion and the Rowdyruff Boys Z accidentally drink it ! What will happen when they meet the Powerpuff Girls Z in their normal form ? Read to find out ! MPGZ , MRBZ and OC included . Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1 : The Serum

Me : Yay , a new story !

Blossom/Momoko : Wait ! You haven't finish your first one yet .

Me : Well , it just I got this idea when I fell asleep in school and I need to type it out .

Buttercup/Kaoru : What about the other stories you write in your note and your brain ?

Me : I need to rearrange them since it didn't got any ending .

Bubble/Miyako : I think is great you got a new story !

Me : See ? Someone appreciate me . * Hug Miyako *

Breeze/Marion : Well , is the Rowdyruff Boys Z in ?

Me : Yup , is a romance main story *cough*Ithink*cough* since the first one is more friendship and adventure .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Great , just great . * roll eyes *

Me : I know ! So , I do not own them , I only own Marion , Blade and the story . Enjoy the story .

Buttercup/Kaoru : * face palmed *

**The girls is 15 and the boys is 12 here . They will be older .**

* * *

**No one P.O.V**

" A little this might solve my new serum against the Powerpuff Girls Z mojo !" Mojo jojo evil laugh while holding up the serum .

" I'll make those stinkypuff powerless with these which I don't know what it will do mojo ."

Some running and laughter is heard rushing towards Mojo .

" Hey ! Mama got anything to eat ?" A blonde boy jump towards Mojo . Mojo dodge hugging his precious serum .

" Rowdyruff Boys ! What do you think you're doing mojo !?" The orange hair boy snatch the serum from Mojo .

" Oh~ What is this ? Juice ?"

" Give it back mojo ! That's mine mojo !" Mojo rush towards to take it back but the orange hair boy threw it to the raven hair boy .

" Butch catch !" The orange hair boy laughed .

" No mojo !" Mojo rush toward the raven hair boy named Butch . Butch threw it towards the red hair boy .

" Blade catch !" Butch laughed . The red hair boy called Blade laughed . He hold the serum high and stuck his tongue out .

" Hey ! Monkey breathe , if you want it you gonna catch it !" He run out with his brothers with Mojo behind them .

* * *

_~At the park~_

" Hey , Kaoru ! Miyako and Marion are at Sakurako sweet shop want to come ?" A girl with pink eye and long orange hair asked her raven hair friend .

" Sure , just wait for me for a sec ." The raven hair jump down from her skateboard and rush to her friend .

_~Sakurako sweet shop~_

" Momoko ! Kaoru ! Over here !" A girl with golden blond hair wave to her friends .

" Hi Miyako , Marion !" Momoko sat down beside Miyako while Kaoru sat beside Marion . They order their food and started talking .

" Winter break is ending so soon ." Momoko sighed .

" Yup , is a good thing we finish our homework ." Kaoru said . Their food come and they started to chat about others thing .

* * *

_~Somewhere near the park~_

" You should have seen Mama face ." Butch laughed .

" I know ! Be careful ! That's dangerous !" The orange hair boy mimic Mojo and they laughed .

" Brick that was so alike !" The blonde hair boy laughed while holding his stomach .

" Is all in the talent Boomer ." The orange hair boy name Brick bow .

" I wonder what this thing do or even taste like it look just like water ." Blade hold the serum and look at it .

" Maybe we should drink it ?" The blonde hair boy name Boomer said .

" Then I want to drink it first !" Butch said .

" No I want to drink it first !" Brick stop Butch and they started to fight . Boomer sweatdropped while Blade facepalmed .

" How about we share ?" Blade walk to take some cups from a nearby stall when people isn't looking . He poured the serum into the cups equally .

" Well , order up !" He laughed and they gulped down the serum .

" Taste like strawberry ." Brick wipe his mouth with the back of his hand .

" What ? Mine taste like apple ." Butch said and lick his mouth .

" It taste like blueberry ." Boomer said and crushed the cup .

" Well , mine taste like orange ." Blade said and throw his cup into the dustbin

" Whatever , I'm going to the candy shop ." Brick said .

" Well , I'm going to the skate park ." Butch said .

" I'm going to take a walk here ." Boomer said .

" I'm going to the video game store , see you guys at our house ." Blade said .

" You mean Mama house or the abandon house ?" Boomer asked .

" Of course is the abandon house you dumbo ." Butch smacked the back of his head and they walk their separated way .

* * *

_~Sakurako sweet shop~_

" Well now that I'm full , I'm going to the candy store to see if there are any new sweet ~!" Momoko said .

" I'm going to the skate park ." Kaoru stand up and carry her skateboard .

" I'm going to the park to do some drawing ." Miyako said and take her bag .

" I'm going to the video game store since I heard there are some new game , see you tomorrow ." Marion said . They wave good bye and take their separated way .

Let's see what happen to the reds first .

* * *

**Red**

Momoko skip into the store and started taking her favourite sweets and candy . After Momoko went in for a while , Brick walk in and started looking for his favourite candy .

" Where's did they put the lollipop ?" Brick said looking through all the shelf .

" Oh , I still need to buy the heart shaped lollipop Kuriko wanted ." Momoko walk to the lollipop aisle with a basket full of sweet . Coincidentally , Brick walk right at the aisle . They didn't notice each other because they only keep their eyes on the shelf until they bump into each other .

" Ow ! Watch where you are going !" Brick said and look up at Momoko .

" Ow ! You should be the one watch where you're going !" Momoko look at Brick and gasped .

Brick mouth hang open and felt his heart beating fast . This girl look very pretty ! Wait why am I thinking that ? Girls should be gross and fill with cooties but why am I having this weird feeling ?

" Urm….Are you ok ?" Momoko stood up and hold out her hand . Brick broke out from his thinking and stood up .

" I'm ok…And I'm fine really fine ." Brick laughed awkwardly and their eyes connected . Brick felt his face heat up and find Momoko very attractive . I have to admit she look really cute and look kinda familiar .

" Ok…..Well I gotta go now . Bye !" Momoko pick up the basket and went to the cashier . I can't believe I bump into a Rowdyruff Boys Z and I just have to meet up with my counterpart ! Why does he have this weird expression ? Such a weirdo . I hope he doesn't know I'm Blossom .

Momoko pay and walk out of the candy store with Brick behind her . She turned around .

" Urm….why are you following me ? If you want a candy you can just ask ." Momoko said and give him a pack of chocolate candy that is in various shape and flavor .

" Er…Thanks I guess ." Brick awkwardly accept the candy with his face red .

" Are you really ok ?" Momoko asked . I know is weird , me a Powerpuff worried about a Rowdyruff but being a hero is to be nice to everyone even if they are villain .

" Ya I'm ok ! Bye ! You're very cute ! " Brick said and run away . Why did I say that ?

" Weird ." Momoko shrugged and walk home with a hint of red on her face . Why did he say that ? I thought he hate girls . Let's just hope he doesn't know I'm Blossom .

Now let's see what the blues is doing .

* * *

**Blue**

Miyako carry her sketchbook and walk to the park looking for a beautiful scenery to draw . She found a place which is very beautiful . Why haven't I notice this place before ?

Boomer walk to a his secret place in the park which has a little lake with beautiful flowers and tree around . He thought he would be there alone but he saw a girl is already there .

" Hey ! How did you got here ?" Boomer shouted .

Miyako heard someone shouted behind her so she turned around and their eye connected . Boomer from the Rowdyruff Boys Z why is he here !?

Boomer left his mouth open in shock . She look so pretty ! Wait ! Don't think that Boomer ! Get a hold of yourself but seriously she look so cute !

" Sorry if I'm stepping on your place , I'm going now ." Miyako pick up her sketch book and started to walk away .

" No wait ! You can stay here if you want ! Is just that not many people know how to get here so …." Boomer said and trying to find a correct word to say as his face started to grew red .

" Ok ." Miyako giggled . Maybe he's not so bad at all . She sat down and pat the place beside her . Boomer tilted his head .

" You can sit here ." Miyako giggled again and started to draw .

Boomer sat down and look straight at the lake . Stupid Boomer ! Stop blushing ! Why am I having this kind of feeling ? Why does my heart beat fast and want to stare at her forever !? And why does she look so familiar ?

" Do you want to draw with me ?" Miyako notice Boomer staring out to space so she decided to ask him to draw with her .

" Boomer ?" Miyako wave her hand in front of him .

" Huh ? What ? How did you know my name ?" Boomer look at her .

" Oh , er…You're a Rowdyruff ! Of course I know your name !" Miyako said and started to pack her stuff .

" Well , look at the time , I gotta go now , Bye bye !" Miyako take her stuff and run home .

" Wait !" Boomer exclaimed but she was long gone . I just want to tell her thanks and how cute she is . Wait , why did I think that ?

Miyako thought to herself . He seem nice , I hope he doesn't notice I'm Bubbles .

Now , let's go to the green .

* * *

**Green .**

Kaoru skate all her way with her skateboard dodging every obstacles like a pro and shouting for people to get out of her way .

Butch walk around the skate park looking around for places to skate .Damn those people, why can't I find a place to skate ?

" Hey ! Get out of the way !" Kaoru shouted at the boy in front of her .

Butch turned around and they crash into each other .

" Ow !" Butch glared at Kaoru . Kaoru glared back . Butch glared immediately gone and his mouth left hang open . She look great ! Wait why am I thinking like that ? But seriously she look stunning !

" Hey , kid are you ok ?" Kaoru stood up and look at him . Why is Butch here and why does he look like he never seen a girl before ?

" Ya…I'm ok and I have to admit you look great ." Butch said and close his mouth . Why did I say that .

" Ur….Thanks I guess ?" Kaoru turned around and walk away with a confuse face on . Why did he say that ? Weird . Kaoru shrugged it off and decided to go back home to play video game . I hope he doesn't know I'm Buttercup .

Butch look at her walking away and thought about what happen just now . What the what !? What happen just now !? Why am I having this weird feeling in me ? I thought girls are gross and I hate it but am I falling for her ?

Butch walk out of the park hoping his brother knows what to do .

Now to the orange .

* * *

**Orange**

Marion walk to the video game store ' Game on' ( I made it up ) . Blade come a little while after Marion got in . They walk to the new game aisle on the different end .

Marion look at the shelf . Hmm…...I got this , this and this Oh ! Found the new game .

Blade walk looking at the shelf . Boring , boring , boring , ok . Oh new game !

They reach for it and touch each other hand . They both turned to glare at each other and gasped .

Marion thought , Why is he here !? Of course for the game , he is my counterpart !

Blade left his mouth hanging . This girl look cute wait what ? Why am I thinking like that !? Stop thinking she cute and adorable !

Marion take the game and hand it to him .

" Here , you can have it ."

" No , you can have . Someone as cute as you should keep it ." Blade close his mouth .

" No and thank you ? I insist you can take it ." Marion look confuse .

" No , no you take it I really think you the most adorable thing should take it ." Blade once again close his mouth .

" Ok…...this is getting nowhere ." Marion take it and walk to the cashier .

" Can I have 3 of this ?"

" Yes ." The cashier walk to the storage room and take out 2 of the game . Marion pay and walk back to Blade .

" Here . Bye bye ." Marion hand Blade one of the game and walk out of the store . Even if he's a Rowdyruff doesn't mean no one should be nice to him . I hope he like the game and doesn't know I'm Breeze the Powerpuff .

Blade look confuse and happy . Does she not know I'm a Rowdyruff ? But she so nice and cute . Why am I feeling like this ?

Blade walk home thinking about what just happen there .

* * *

Me : The first chapter is done . Yay me !

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ : * Look at me in weirdness *

Me : What ? Is from London from the Suite Life series .

Blossom/Momoko : Ok...

Me : Just say I'm weird I'm used to it . So read and review ~!

Bubble/Miyako : She like it when someone review and PM her .

Breeze/Marion : Yup , she always check it every time she got home .

Blade : Yup , she even fight for...

Me : * run to close Blade mouth * Just review !


	2. Chapter 2 : Sneaking In and Worried

Me : Hi !

Blossom/Momoko : Hey ~!

Me : Good News guys !

Bubble/Miyako : What is it ?

Me : We're getting new guest !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Really !? Who is it ?

Me : That will be hidden till they appear in the story~!

Breeze/Marion : Aw...

Me : Now , disclaimer ~!

Brick : Hinako29 does not own us and the PPGZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the story .

Me : And I also do not own the new peoples so enjoy the story !

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Rowdyruff Boys Z rush back to their house when they saw each other they started to talk at the same time .

" I WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING !" They look at each other .

" I meet a girl ! You did !? What !?" They talk at the same time and was about to fight until Boomer stop them .

" Ok , ok , how about Brick first then Butch then me then Blade ?" Boomer said . They sighed and nod .

" Ok , so I meet a very pretty girl and got these weird feelings from her ." Brick said holding the candy tightly .

" I meet a very stunning girl at the skate park and felt the same too ." Butch said and notice the candy on Brick hand .

" Oh ! Chocolate !" Butch try to take it but Brick turned away .

" No ! That's mine , the girl gave it to me !" Brick glared at Butch .

" Ok….So I meet a girl at the park too , she's the most beautiful and cute girl ever !" Boomer stare out to the space dreamily . Blade shake him , pulling him back to earth .

" Enough with your dream girl , I meet the most adorable and cute girl at the video game store ! She gave this game !" Blade said and hug the game he got .

" Ok so we practically in love but seriously Rowdyruff Boys Z don't love !" Brick said .

" Said the one holding the candy he got from her girl !" Butch said and all of them laughed except Brick who blush and glare at Butch .

" So we're in love but I notice they are older than us there's no way we got a chance with them ." Blade sat down on the couch they took from the dumpster . Most of their furniture is taken from the dumpster and was fixed by Blade since he was the one who is good at machine and stuff .

" Oh right , I remember the girl call me a kid ." Butch said and sat down on the bean bag they stole from a house . They all sighed at the thought being younger than the girl they like .

* * *

**_~The girls~_**

The girls went to their home to open up their chatroom to talk . They greet their parents . Momoko went to put away her sweets and candy . Kaoru went to put down her skateboard . Miyako went to keep her drawing tools and sketchbook . Marion went to put away her video game . Finally they open their laptop and open their chat room .

**Cherry.B =Momoko**

**GreenB.C=Kaoru**

**BlueBubz=Miyako**

**OrangeB.Z=Marion**

_Cherry.B logged on_

_GreenB.C logged on_

_BlueBubz logged on_

_OrangeB.Z logged on_

_Cherry.B : I have something tell you guys !_

_GreenB.C : Me too ! _

_BlueBubz : I got something to tell too ._

_OrangeB.Z : Is it about bumping into a Rowdyruff ? _

_Cherry.B : Yes ! You bump into one too ?_

_OrangeB.Z : Not actually bump but just meet each other at the video game store ._

_BlueBubz : I meet Boomer at a place in the park !_

_GreenB.C : Well I bump into Butch at the skate park ! And he was looking at me in a very weird way !_

_Cheery.B : That what happen to me with Brick ! The weirdest thing is , he called me cute !_

_BlueBubz : What !? He called you cute !_

_OrangeB.Z : Blade did the same ! He said that I'm cute and adorable !_

_GreenB.C : Butch said I look great ! Which is super weird !_

_Bluebubz : Boomer didn't say anything but he stop me from walking away from the place .He was actually nice to me !_

_Cherry.B : That was super weird !_

_GreenB.C : I know ! Do you think is a trick and they know that we're the Powerpuff Girls Z ?_

_BluebBubz : I think they didn't know because they are nice and didn't do anything gross ._

_OrangeB.Z : Can I ask something silly ?_

_BlueBubz : What is it ?_

_OrangeB.Z :… Do you think that they fell in love with us ?_

_Cherry.B : O.o !_

_GreenB.C : XD ! I think that's silly ! They are Rowdyruff Boys Z ! They are forever kid and never fall in love !_

_Cherry.B : Yup ! That was very silly . You shocked me there !_

_BlueBubz : Well , I think is possible since everyone can fall in love . ^_^_

_GreenB.C : -_-" _

_Cherry.B : ….._

_OrangeB.Z : Ok…I'm going to pack my bag then since school is starting soon . See you tomorrow ._

_Cherry.B : Me too byebye !_

_GreenB.C : See ya !_

_BlueBubz : Bye bye ! _

_OrangeB.Z logged off_

_Cherry.B logged off _

_GreenB.C logged off _

_BlueBubz logged off _

They close their laptop . Can it be ? They fall in love with us ? No it can't be ! They shake their head lightly and went to pack their bag for school that will start in 2 days . Marion went to watch TV after she was done packing . Momoko took out a novel to read after she was done . Kaoru just went to lay down on the bed to sleep . Miyako started drawing on her sketch book . They couldn't concentrate because of the question floating in their mind . Are they in love with us ?

* * *

_**~ The boys ~**_

" I GOT IT !" Brick jump up from the couch startling Blade that was beside him .

" You got want ?" Boomer asked looking up from his comic .

" I got an idea for getting the girls !' Brick said .

" You still thinking about the girl ?" Boomer sighed .

" Of course and you too are thinking about your girl ." Brick said .

" What !? No !" Boomer said .

" Boomer , you're reading it upside down and you still in page 1 ." Blade said and rolled his eyes . Boomer pouted and crossed his arm .

" Don't be like that , you're not the only one thinking of your girl and Butch is even dreaming about her ." Blade said and point towards Butch who is sleeping on the bean bag .

" Ok , so what do you got Brick ?" Boomer asked .

" I think we should become older so we can be with our girl !" Brick said .

" And how are you gonna do that ?" Blade said

" Maybe some chemical Z and put some stuff in it ?"

" Oh ! Maybe some snip , snail and puppy dog tail !" Boomer said . Brick and Blade look at him and gave him a ' What the fuck' face .

" What ? Is what little boys are made of ." Boomer said and pouted .

" Let's just put it in a ' maybe' list ." Blade write down in a note pad .

" Boomer go wake Butch up and we're moving out ." Brick said . Boomer gave him a salute and went to wake Butch up with a stick .

" I written some ingredient for the growth elixir ." Blade hand Brick the list .

" Ok ,Blade and Butch will be in the Professor lab . Boomer and I will get the ingredient since I know neither of them will know what the ingredient are ." Brick said and Blade nod .

" OW !"

Brick and Blade turned towards the sound and saw Butch holding the stick that Boomer use to poke him and Boomer on the floor rub his head .

" Ok….Butch we're heading out !" Blade said .

" What did I miss ?" Butch throw the stick on the ground .

" We're making a growth elixir so we can be with as old as the girls we like !" Brick said and went out with Boomer on his hand .

" We're going to the Professor lab to wait for them ." Blade told Butch and they went to the lab .

* * *

**_~At the Professor lab~_**

Butch and Blade sneak inside the lab and went straight into the place where chemistry happen .

" Ok I need to do this…..and this….Butch go find where the chemical Z are ." Blade stated mixing the chemical and stuff to make the growth elixir . Butch walk out of the lab and started to find the chemical Z .

" If I were a important chemical where will I be ?" Butch said and started to walk around the place and finally he found a safe .

" Bingo ." He whispered to himself and started to crack open the safe . After a while , Boomer and Brick come in the lab .

" Got the ingredient !" Boomer said and Brick shushed him .

" Lower you voice . You don't want us to be found , do you ?" Boomer gave an apologetic face to Brick .

" So how the things going ?" Brick asked Butch .

" Blade is at the inner lab and I'm cracking the code to the chemical Z , ha ! Got it !" Butch open the safe and take out the chemical Z .

" Ok let's go to Blade ." They walk into the inner lab and found Blade sitting there with a flask fill with green thing .

" Oh , you're here ." Blade said .

" Yup , here's the ingredient ." Brick said and they both started to work . Butch and Boomer sit at the couch waiting . Butch got bored and went to the refrigerator for food . Boomer walk around and saw fashion magazines on the coffee table .

" Hm…" Boomer pick up some of it and started to read it . After a while , Butch and Boomer started to feel sleepy .

" Done ! Let's go before someone saw us." Blade said holding the flask now fill with some blue green looking water . Butch and Boomer jump up and they ran out of the lab .

* * *

**_~In Ken Room~_**

Peach nose wiggle a little and sneeze .

" Hmm…." He move beside Ken , snuggle inside the blanket and fall asleep .

* * *

**_~At the RRBZ house~_**

" I wonder if it will work ." Brick said holding a cup with the growth elixir in it .

" I change my mind about drinking it ." Boomer look at the growth elixir with a ' Ewww' face on .

" Sissy , You want the girl you love go live with another man ?" Butch said . Boomer look shock and shake his head .

" Then drink it !" Butch said and they gulped down the elixir . They look at each other and sighed .

" I guess is a fail then ." Blade said and plopped himself into the couch .

" Whatever , let's just goes to sleep , we'll think of something tomorrow ." Brick said and they went to sleep . Brick sleep on the small bed , Boomer sleep on a mattress and Butch sleep on the bean bag .

* * *

**_~The Next Morning ~_**

**At the lab**

" WHAT !?"

" Someone sneak in and steal the chemical Z again and you didn't notice it !?" Momoko yelled at the Professor , Ken and Peach who have a face of guilty .

" They didn't use bomb this time ." Ken said . Kaoru facepalmed , Miyako sweatdropped , Marion just shake her head and sighed and Momoko fell down anime style .

" You guys are idiots ." Kaoru said .

" We interrupt this program to show you that the ACDC Town is safe again thanks to 4 superhero girls ! Back to Miss Marian ."

The girls turn their head towards the TV .

" Thank you Mr Marcus , our heroes done it again ,the girls saved ACDC Town once again from the evil clutches of a weird talking bat creature robot thingy...that is all for the breaking news...have a good day everyone ."

" Wow ." That's all the girls can said . The Professor , Ken and Peach slowly sneak away while the girls is distracted by the news .

" Wait ! Get back here Professor ! Ken ! Peach !" Momoko yelled .

" Oh RUN !" Ken shouted and they run with Momoko chasing them . Again , Kaoru facepalmedd , Miyako sweatdropped with a awkward smile and Mairon shake her head and sighed .

" I wonder who are the one breaking in ." Marion muttered .

* * *

_**~At the RRBZ house ~**_

Blade woke up and stretch and look around , his eye widen as he saw three 15 years old looking boys . He grin happily because he knew that the thing work . He jump out of the couch and shake Brick up .

" Brick ! Brick ! It work ! It work ! Wake up ! Wake up ! Wake up !"

Brick groan and slap his hand away .

" Go away…."

Blade started to poke him while saying wake up non stop .

" Urg..! Just go away !" Brick sit up and glared at Blade but then his mouth hang open .

" Wha…How…did !?"

" The growth elixir work ! And we're now 15 !" Blade grin became bigger .

" Why so noisy today ? Do we have a parade or something ?" Brick and Blade turned and saw Boomer wake up and rubbing his eye .

" Boomer ! It work !" Blade said and pump his fist up in the air . Boomer gave them the ' What ?' face . Brick face palmed .

" Boomer , we became older ."

" Oh~!" Boomer said . Blade run to wake Butch up .

" Butch wake up ! We become older ! It work ! Wake up ! wake up !"

" Argh ! Leave me alone !" Butch shove Blade away and glared at his brother but then look shock .

" Who the fuck are you !?"

Boomer laughed and Brick hold his laughter but fail . Butch then realize they were his brother .

" Ha , ha , ha very funny ." Butch crossed his arm .

" Ok , now we need find out who and where are the girls ." Brick said .

" We need clothes too ." Boomer said . They look at each other .

" Mama place ." They said together and walk out of the house .

* * *

Me : Yay ! So there the boys has became older and the hint of the new peoples joining us !

Blossom/Momoko : They are heroes just like us .

Bubble/Miyako : Who will they be ?

Me : * giggled * You will know at the next chapter or the next next chapter

Buttercup/Kaoru : But we have to wait .

Me : Oh ! I was thinking of having a game of truth or dare here so...

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ : What !?

Me : Ahem ! I'm talking here .

Brick : You can't have a truth or dare game here !

Me : Why ? I'm the host !

Boomer : But we don't like truth or dare .

Me : But is fun~! *cough*sinceyou'retheonebeingtorture*cough*

Butch : *crossed arm * No truth or dare .

Me : Yes truth or dare , so review or PM me the truth or dare !

Blade &amp; Breeze/Marion : Also read and review here !


	3. Chapter 3 : Love Rival and New Friends

Me : Hi !

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ : Hi !

Me : So I want to say thank you to the people who send me truth or dare . I thought I might have to do the first one with my own dare .

Blossom/Momoko : Is a relief that I don't have to do yours .

Me : So here we go ! * pull out a microphone and cards * If you don't want to watch this you can just skip till the story . The first truth or dare come from * drum roll * dangerous-angel-123 ! Here's her dare !

**Dare**

_Butch to talk like a white girl for the whole chapter and Kaoru to not slap him_

_Boomer is not allow to look at an animal for the chapter the same for Miyako_

_Momoko to be kept away from Brick the whole chapter_

Me : Ok Butch talk like a white girl for this chapter and Kaoru you cannot slap him .

Butch : What !? Why !?

Me : * Rolled eyes* Just do it .

Butch : Urgh , this is like so girly , I like so hate this .

Buttercup/Kaoru : This is so annoying !

Butch : * Smirked * Like why ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : * pulled out a fist *

Me : * grab her hand * No , you can't hit him .

Butch : * smirked bigger * Like ya , you like totally can't hit me .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Argh ! Let me at him !

Me : Someone tied her up ! * holding Kaoru *

Blossom/Momoko : Here's the rope ! * Hand me the rope *

Me : * tied her into a cacoon * * sighed * Next dare ! Boomer and Miyako don't look at an animal for this chapter .

Boomer&amp;Bubble/Miyako : What !? * Hand holding a phone with picture of animals *

Me : * snatch the phone *

Boomer : Dying from lack of cute animal….

Bubble/Miyako : Need animal….

Me : Ok…..next dare ! Momoko stay away from Brick for this chapter .

Brick : What !? No ! * Hug Momoko tighter *

Me : If you don't do the dare , I'll feed you to the sharks . * click a button , the floor open a hole revealing a tank of sharks *

Blossom/Momoko : When did you have it ?

Me : When I want to have this game so now stay away from him * Push Momoko away from Brick *

Brick : No ! My cherry blossom ! My love !

Me : Thank you dangerous-angel-123 . Now let's go to our next truth or dare from * Drum roll * DemonicMusicAngel ! Here's her dare !

**Dares**

_Miyako has to be Boomers maid for until the story is completed she as to have blue cat ears black maid uniform and a cat tail ._

_Momoko gets to buy a candy store._

_Kaoru has to go on a date with butch._

_Marion has to buy Blade new video games for 3 weeks._

**Truths**

_Boomer would you kill Brat to make sure she can't hurt Miyako._

_Brick would you burn Berserk eyes out for Momoko._

_Butch will you take Kaoru to any favorite sport game if she asked._

_Blade would you help Marion program a game so it beats every other game in the world._

Me : First dare ! Miyako dress in this and be Boomer maid till the story end . * hand her the clothes *

Bubble/Miyako : Really ? * Take the clothes *

Me : You're her favourite puff and Boomer her favourite ruff and cat is her favourite animal . So do this for her .

Bubble/Miyako : Ok ! * smile brightly * So where do I change ?

Me : Here . * walk to a wall , a door appear and open it *

Bubble/Miyako : Cool….* walk in and change , walk out *

Boomer : Wow ! Thank you !

Bubble/Miyako : * giggled * So what do you need master ?

Boomer : * blushed * Can you get me a glass of water ?

Bubble/Miyako : Of course master * walk to the kitchen *

Boomer : * lean towards me * best dare ever .

Me : Ok next dare . Momoko , you get to buy a candy store * hand her the phone *

Blossom/Momoko : Yes ! * Take the phone * Hello ? I would like to buy your store….Yes….Yes…Yes ! * hang up , hug the phone * Best dare ever ! Thank you !

Me : Next , Kaoru have to go out on a date with Butch . * untied her *

Buttercup/Kaoru : What !? I don't want to go out on a date with him especially when he is like this !

Butch : Like , if I don't talk like this you would like to go on a date ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : No ! I would never go on a date with you .

Me : Can you please just go on the date so I can get this over with . * Push them out *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Hey ! Let me in ! * bang on the door *

Me : * speak to the speaker * Go on the date then I'll let you in ! * Open TV and watch them through the security camera *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Fine . * stomp away with Butch *

Butch : Like thank you !

Me : * giggled * This is getting interesting .

Boomer : Miyako , can I have popcorn ?

Bubbles/Miyako : Yes master . * go to the kitchen make popcorn and come back *

_Their date _

_Kaoru went to the park with Butch to take a walk . _

" _I hate this , stupid dare , stupid story , stupid Hinako ." Kaoru muttered ._

Me : That girl is dead when she's back . * eat a piece of popcorn .*

_Butch slid his hand to Kaoru waist . Kaoru punch him ._

" _This date is over ." Kaoru walk away ._

Me : Yup , is over . Next dare , Oh~is for you Marion !

Breeze/Marion : Wow , my first dare .

Me : You get to buy Blade video game for 3 week .

Blade : Yes ! * pull out a book * Marion , I want this , this and this !

Breeze/Marion : Ok . * pulled out her phone *

Me : Now for the truth ! Boomer , would you kill Brat to make sure Miyako is safe ?

Boomer : Yes , yes I will .

Bubbles/Miyako : Will what ?

Boomer : Nothing !

Me : Good to know . Now Brick , would you burn Berserk eye out for Momoko ?

Brick : If she want .

Me : Ok…..Now to Butch , would you bring Kaoru to her favourite sport game if she asked ?

Butch : Depends on how she asked . * smirked *

Me : Butch , talk like a white girl remember ? Now to Blade , would you help Marion program a game so its beats every other game in the world ?

Blade : Of course I help her .

Breeze/Marion : But I would like to do it myself so I wouldn't be a burden .

Blade : You're not a burden , I help you because I love to . * Hug Marion *

Breeze/Marion : * blushed *

Me :Thank you DemonicMusicAngel ! Next dare ! * pulled out a card * This is from * drum roll * Red-Phonix 14 !

**Dare**

_The Rowdyruff Boys Z to act obsessive towards the girls fr the rest of the story or a few chapter ._

Me : Well , I choose for 3 chapter then since I don't want to see them stuck together .

Brick : Does that mean I get to go near Momoko ?

Me : After this chapter then you get to glue to Momoko .

Brick : But I want her now !

Me : * roll eyes * Whatever , just one chapter then you get to stick to her .

Brick * crossed arm *

Boomer : I love this dare ! * put Miyako on his lap *Nobody touching her but me !

Bubbles/Miyako : * blushed *

Butch : Kaoru-chan !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Ah ! Go away !

Butch : * hug her tightly * Like no !

Buttercup/Kaoru : I hate my life .

Breeze/Marion : Let me go ! * struggling for freedom *

Blade : No * hug tightly *

Me : Ok…Thank you Red-Phonix14 ! I'll do the next dare on the next chapter , I didn't expect to have so much dare . Does anyone want to do the disclaimer ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : Even if we want we can't . * slap Butch hand * Don't touch me .

Butch : Like I can't help myself .

Me : That is getting annoying . So I do not own them or the new guests , I only own the story , Marion and Blade . On with the story .

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_~At Mojo house ~_

" Mojo will create another serum is a good thing Mojo write down the ingredient , where did Mojo put it mojo ?" Mojo walk around the place looking for the paper contain the ingredient for the serum he make . Suddenly the door burst open .

" Mama !"

Mojo turned and saw 4 boys standing there .

" You're the Rowdyruff Boys Z mojo ? Why do you look older mojo ?"

" We make growth elixir , now where did you put your money ?" Brick said while looking around the place .

" Why did you need Mojo money mojo ?" Mojo look confused .

" So we can buy clothes and impress our girl ." Boomer said searching the place .

" What mojo !?" Mojo yelled .

" Oh found it !" Blade took out a pouch from the refrigerator .

" No ! That's Mojo money for banana and sweets ! You can't take it mojo !" Mojo rush towards Blade who throw it to Butch .

" Thanks Mojo !" The boys run out of Mojo house .

" Why Mojo have to be like this mojo ?" Mojo cry and krill up like a ball while sucking his thumb like a baby .

* * *

_~At the mall~_

" So which shop should we go ?" Butch said looking around the place .

" To that shop ." Boomer said and point towards a shop with many label of 70% discount or 50% discount and many people .

" Let's go with this one ." Blade said and they rush into the war of buying discount clothes .

_~2 hour later ~_

" I think we got enough ." Brick said holding a bag full of clothes . He's now wearing a long sleeve red T-shirt with a short sleeve shirt on and blue jeans .

" Yup ." Blade said . He's wearing a black hoodie shirt with orange word ' Back Off ' and a brown jeans .

" Hey look over there ." Boomer said . He's wearing a white T-shirt and a blue short sleeve jacket and a blue jeans .

" Is the girls we met ." Butch said . He's wearing a green T-shirt with a yellow star on it and a black jeans . They hide behind the wall spying on the girls .

* * *

_~The girls ~_

" Miyako wait up !" Kaoru said chasing after Miyako . Miyako both hand holding 2 big bag of clothes . She turned around .

" What's wrong Kaoru ? If we don't hurry all the pretty clothes in the shop will be gone ."

" Well , we can't keep up , Marion is about to faint from all the running ." Kaoru said while panting and they look behind them . Behind them is Momoko holding Marion who look like she's about to faint .

" Marion , we only have one last stop , you can do it !" Momoko said .

" Go on without me ." Marion said .

" No ! I won't leave you behind ! Come on !" Momoko drag Marion towards their friends .

" No , I only slow you guys down so leave me and go on ." Marion said . Miyako and Kaoru sweatdropped at the scene .

" Hey Miyako !" A boy with dirty blond hair came .

" Taka-chan !" Miyako smile and hug him .

" Yo ! Kaoru !" A boy with brown hair came .

" Hey Mitch !" Kaoru and the boy fist bump .

" Hi Momoko ." A boy with orange hair came .

" Hey Dexter ." Momoko said and dropped Marion luckily a boy with black hair caught her .

" How it going Marion ?" The boy said . Marion stood up .

" Fine , how are you Caleb ?"

" Fine . So what are you doing here since you're more of a indoor person ." Caleb asked .

" The mall is having a sale so Miyako drag us here ." Marion answered .

" Oh ! The sale ! Come on ! See you around Taka-chan !" Miyako said and rush to the shop .

" See you around !" Takaaki said .

" Later Mitch !" Kaoru rush to her friend and wave to Mitch .

" Ya Later !" Mitch wave back .

" See you at school Dexter !" Momoko shouted and rush to her friend calling them to wait for her .

" See you Momoko ." Dexter wave good bye .

" And here we go again . See you tomorrow Caleb !" Marion sighed and rush to her friend

" See you tomorrow ." Caleb chuckled .

* * *

_~The boys ~_

" Who are they and why are they so sweet with them !?" Brick said and kick a rubbish can .

" At least we know their name now and know where to find them ." Boomer said .

" Yup and we'll get rib of those pest around them ." Butch said .

" Well , but for now let's go back home ." Blade said and they leave the mall .

* * *

_~At the RRBZ house ~_

" So we know the girls name and they go to school so what are we going to do ?" Boomer said .

" Go to the school ." Brick said .

" And how are we going to do that ?" Butch said .

" I just apply us to the school ." Blade said and hold up a laptop .

" Where did you get that ?" Brick said .

" I…...stole it so we can use it ." Blade put down the laptop . His brother stare at him .

" That's good ! Good thinking Blade ." Brick said and gave him a thumb up .

" So when are we going ?" Boomer asked .

" Tomorrow ." Blade said .

" Ok ."

* * *

_~ The next day ~_

" Marion good morning !" Momoko wave to her friend who is standing at the gate of the school .

" Good morning Momoko ." Marion turned to her friend .

" Hey Marion ! Hey Momoko !" Kaoru skate towards them and stop .

" Hi Kaoru ." Marion and Momoko greet Kaoru .

" Good Morning Everyone ! Heard the news ?" Miyako rush to her friend with a smile .

" Good morning Miyako ! What news ?" Momoko asked .

" I heard from Sam who heard from Clover who heard from Kimiko who heard from Mia who heard from Himeko that 4 new students are coming to this school ." Miyako said .

" You're right , my phone is ringing crazily from the news ." Marion took out her phone and scroll through the screen . The girls lean towards Marion to look at the screen of her phone .

" Oh my gosh ! They said is 4 hot boys !" Momoko eyes turn into heart .

" I hope they are not annoying pervert boys so I don't have to beat the living crap out of them ." Kaoru growled .

" Me too ." Marion shove her phone into her pocket and they walk to class .

* * *

_~The RRBZ house~_

_Ring Ring Ring _

" Who's the one stole the damn alarm clock !" Butch sit up .

" That's not a fucking alarm clock but my phone idiot ! Now get you ass off the bean bag and get ready for school ! " Brick smack his head . Butch glare and muttered fine .

" I'm so excited !" Boomer walk out of the bathroom with a big smile .

" Breakfast ready ! Be grateful , I have to sneak into our neighbour house for eggs ." Blade said and place the plate on the table .

" Oh , I heard the neighbour have a big dog since last time we stole the couch from them ." Brick said and eat the breakfast .

" Nah , that dog is as lazy as a bear on winter but if you're saying about that woman then I have to say she's a fucking crazy lady ." Blade said and sat down beside Boomer .

" Wow , thanks for your sacrifice ." Boomer pat Blade shoulder and eat the food .

" Ok let's go when we're done ." Brick place the plate into the sink .

" Butch you're done ?" Blade bang the door of the bathroom .

" I'm done ok !" The door open and Butch walk out .

" Good now eat your breakfast and we're leaving ." Blade said .

" Ya whatever ." Butch gobble up the food and they walk to school .

" Great now we're fucking late thanks to Butch ." Brick said .

" Ever heard of fashionably late ?" Butch smirk . Boomer sweatdropped , Brick roll his eye

" Let's just ignore his comment ." Blade said .

" So remember your fake name ?" Brick said .

" Yup !" Boomer said .

" Yes ." Blade said .

" Why can't we use our own name ?" Butch said .

" How many time should I say this , BECAUSE we don't want them to know we're the ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z ok ? ." Brick rub his temple .

" Ok fine ." Butch crossed his arm and they walk to the school .

* * *

_~At class ~_

" Good Morning class ! So I'm glad that I'm your homeroom teacher again ." Ms Keane said with a smile .

" Yes Ms Keane ." The class respond .

" So today we're getting some new classmates , now come on in ." Ms Keanne said . 4 boys walk in .

" Hi I'm Takao Hagurozakaue , I'm the oldest of the brothers." The boy has orange hair and red eyes . Momoko stare in aw . He look so hot ! And kinda familiar . Takao spot Momoko and gave her a smile , Momoko blush and nearly faint from the smile .

" Yo , I'm Takeshi Hagurozakaue , I'm the second oldest of the brothers ." The boy has raven hair and forest green eye . Kaoru look at him and felt that she seem to know him . Takeshi found Kaoru staring at him he smirk . Kaoru saw his smirk , she look away swore to kick his ass later .

" Nice to meet all of you , I'm Takumi Hagurozakue ." The boy has blond hair and navy blue eye . Miyako felt that she seem to meet him before . Takumi saw Miyako and gave her a smile . Miyako slightly blush and smile back . This time Takumi blush and he look away . Miyako felt a bit hurt from the action of Takumi .

" Hello , I'm Tadashi Hagurozakue , I'm the youngest ." The boy have red blood hair and orange eye . Marion try to think where she saw him before since she has a good memory . Tadashi saw Marion seem to glare at him so he gave a smile . Marion saw him smile so she gave a confuse face .

Suddenly the girls felt their belt beep . The girls put up their hand .

" Ms Keane , I think I'm about to faint from the hotness of the room !" Momoko said and place one of her hand that look like she was about to faint .

" Ms Keane , I think my inside is boiling and was about to dehydrated !" Kaoru said and hold her body .

" Ms Keane , I think I'm about to freeze from the coldness of this room !" Miyako said and do the same as Momoko .

" Ms Keane , I think I'm getting dizzy from the confusing meeting !" Marion said and held her head with both her hand .

" We're going to the nurse office !" And they rush out of the room leaving their confusing classmates .

* * *

_~At the roof of the school~_

Momoko took out her compact .

" What is it Professor ?"

" Girls ! The town is terrorize by 8 people who we don't know ."

" We're on it Professor ." Momoko said and they transform .

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles _

_Powered Buttercup_

_Blessing Breeze _

_Powerpuff Girls Z _

And they took off

* * *

_~At the town ~_

The people of New Townvilles is running around screaming in terror because of the uninvited ' guest ' appear here .

" Give it up Iris !" A boy with white hair and black underneath and blue eyes attack a girl with his red cyber sword .

" Chaud I'll never give up !" A girl with light brown hair and green eyes block the attack with her pink cyber sword .

" Come on Maylu give up !" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes attack with his blue cannon hand gauntlet blaster .

" Lan , my answer is NO !" A girl with short red hair and brown eyes dodge and attack back with her blue cannon arm gauntlet arrow launcher .

" Sonia why don't you just stop !?" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes . He's left hand had a green cannon hand gauntlet blaster and his right hand had a small mace .

" When you leave me alone Geo !" A girl with short violet hair and light green eyes said . She strum her silver green guitar sending sound wave to the boy .

" Sileen will stop being difficult ?" A boy with dark black hair said holding his cyber chain whip .

" I'll stop being difficult when you stop being a nuisance !" A girl with silver long hair and brown eyes said and shoot her cyber machine guns . Tylio dodge all the bullets and use his chain whip . The chain wrap around Sileen arm . Tylio smirk but then got hit by some bullets .

" Let her go !" Breeze yelled while pointing her pistol at him .

Chaud was having a sword duel with Iris . Chaud use all his force and hit away Iris sword suddenly a yo-yo hit him on the stomach .

" Leave her alone !" Blossom said and float down .

Lan and Maylu was attacking each other with their cannon gauntlet until Lan blast Maylu into a building . He smirked and suddenly got caught into a bubble .

" What the !?"

" Is not nice to treat a girl like that ." Bubbles float down in front of Maylu and held out a hand .

" Thanks ." Maylu take the hand and stood up .

Geo shoot his blaster at Sonia . Sonia dodge and strum her guitar sending sound wave . Geo dodge the attack and charged towards Sonia but got hit on the face by a hammer .

" Did I hit the right bad guy ?" Buttercup said .

" Yup , you did ." Sonia said .

" So are you guys ok ?" Breeze said .

" Ya , we're ok , thank you Powerpuff Girls Z ." Sileen said .

" You know us ?" Blossom said .

" Ya , we do , you're Blossom , the one that save me is Bubbles , the green is Buttercup and lastly Breeze ." Maylu said .

" So who are you guys ?" Buttercup said .

" You don't know us ?" Sonia asked .

" Wait , they're the one we saw on the news ." Bubbles said .

" We're the Mega Power Girls Z and the one you defeat is the Mega Ruff Boys Z ." Iris said .

* * *

Me : * Drum Roll * And so our new guests has arrive ! Thank You IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 for letting me use them and hope you like how they appear in this story !

Blossom/Momoko : Cool ! We have new friends !

Bubbles/Miyako : Yay ! I love new friends !

Me : Now welcome them to be here with us ! * Open the door * Welcome the Mega Power Girls Z and The Mega Ruff Boys Z !

MPGZ&amp;MRBZ : Hi !

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ : Hi !

Me : So everyone read and review and remember to send truth or dare , you can also send some for the MPGZ and the MRBZ !

Butch : Like don't do it so we can be free from being torture .

Sonia : * lean towards Buttercup * Why is he talking like that ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : He's doing it because of dare .

Sonia : Oh ~!

Me : So read and review !


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting

Me : Hi I'm back !

Butch : Like you're back !

Me : You know you can stop talking like that right ?

Butch : Oh right .

Buttercup/Kaoru : That's mean I can beat you . * Punch him in the stomach *

Brick : And I can go near Momoko ! * Hug Momoko *

Me : Ok….Continue with the dare if you don't want to read it you can just skip !* pulled out card * Next is from * drum roll * Guest109 !

**Dare**

_Blossom/Momoko to give up sweets for a month and to wear all black and white for a day without your bow and touch a cockroach ._

_Buttercup/Kaoru to wear a dress with heels for a week or let Miyako to dress you however she like for 3 days but it has to have make up involved and no sports for a month ._

_Brick no cap for a week ._

_Bubbles/Miyako to not wear anything cute for 2 days _

**Truth **

_Blossom/Momoko : who is your first crush ?_

_Bubbles/Miyako : where are your parents and why do you live with your grandparents ? _

_Buttercup/Kaoru : Did you realize your skirt is the shortest of all the PPGZ or why do you hang out with boys not girls ? What would happen if someone take all your equipment away ?_

_Breeze/Marion : Have you ever thought of being a lesbian ?What's your favourite game ? _

_Brick : Why do you always have a band aid on ?_

_Boomer : Do you have a Octi like Miyako ? Do you have a stuffed animal ?_

_Butch : Do you ever think ? Why did you look back when you flipped Buttercup skirt or Do people called you a bitch or fido ?_

_Blade : Do you like Marion ?_

Me : That's a long list . Ok so Momoko you have to give up sweets for a month and wear only black and white for a day without you're bow and touch a cockroach .

Blossom/Momoko : What !? and Ew….!

Me : So here's the cockroach . * hand her a jar with a cockroach in it *

Iris : Why do you have that ?

Me : I found it . Momoko be careful , don't let it out .

Blossom/Momoko : * gulped , open the jar , touch it and faint and drop the jar *

Brick : * caught Momoko *

Bubbles/Miyako&amp;Maylu : AAAHHH ! The cockroach is out !

Me : * step on it * Die cockroach die ! * laughed * Oh , Miyako go dress Momoko in black and white and take off her bow .

Bubbles/Miyako : Ok . * drag Momoko away *

Buttercup/Kaoru : I don't know what to say .

Sonia : Me too .

Me : Next dare . Kaoru you have to wear dress and heels for a week or….

Buttercup/Kaoru : Heck no !

Me : Let me finish , or let Miyako dress you however she like with make up for 3 days and no sport for a month .

Buttercup/Kaoru : What !? No sports for a month ! This is torture !

Me : So dress and heel or Miyako ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : Miyako .

Me : Ok , Miyako ! You can dress up Kaoru for 3 days !

Bubbles/Miyako : YAY ! And here's Momoko * Hand Momoko to Brick and drag Kaoru away *

Boomer&amp;Butch : Wait for us !

Me : Next dare , Brick no cap for a week .

Brick : What !? * Dropped Momoko on the couch *

Me : Don't worry , it'll be safe * try to grab the cap *

Brick : No ! * hit my hand *

Me : Ow ! Just give it ! * jump on him *

Brick : No ! * pushing me away *

Me : * fall down * Ow ! That hurt ! Come on , is just a cap !

Brick : Just a cap !? Oh no you didn't just say that ! The cap is my baby !

Me : And the cap is going to the nursery . * snatch the cap and put it on a table with a glass jar on it .*

Brick : * Trying not to cry *

Chaud : There there * pat Brick back *

Bubbles/Miyako : I'm back with Kaoru !

Me : You're just in time for….Wow !

Buttercup/Kaoru : * crossed arm * * She's wearing a cute green sundress and her hair is straighten and have a headband on * What ?

Me : Ah , nothing , so Miyako no dressing in anything cute for 2 days .

Bubbles/Miyako : Aw…...* frown *at least I get to dress Kaoru in cute dress . * went to change *

Me : Next is truth ! Is Momoko awake ?

Sonia : Wait for a sec * grab a bucket of water and splash on Momoko *

Blossom/Momoko : Huh ? What ? Where's my bow ?

Sonia : Now she's awake .

Me : Thanks , so Momoko who's your first crush ?

Blossom/Momoko : What kind of crush ? Cartoon crush ? Anime Crush ? Pop Star Crush ?

Me : Reality Crush .

Blossom/Momoko : Too many till I can't remember . * put on a thinking face *

Me : Ok change question , who is your crush now ?

Blossom/Momoko : That will be Dexter . He just look so cute and smart * eyes turn into heart *

Brick : What !? That Dorkster is so dead .

Me : * put a hand on Brick * There , there , she'll fall in love with you later .

Bubbles/Miyako : I'm back * She's dress in a baggy brown shirt and a baggy pants *

Me : Ok , Miyako , where are your parents and why do you live with your grandma ?

Bubbles/Miyako : My parents are working in Milan so I live with my grandma .

Me : Ok , next Kaoru , you have 3 question , you can choose 2 to answer .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Ok , shoot .

Me : Do you know you're skirt is the shortest when you're in your PPGZ form ? Why do you hang out with boys instead of girls ? What will you do when someone take your sport equipment away ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : I'm going to answer all of them . First , what !? All our skirt is the same ! Second , because girls are too girly and I can't handle girly talk , gossip , fashion and make up . Third , I will hunt that person down and fucking kill him or her .

Me : Next , Oh , Marion this is for you .

Breeze/Marion : Ok .

Me : Have you ever thought being a lesbian ?

Breeze/Marion : * blushed bring red * What !? A lesbian !? Of course not ! I'm straight ! Who is the one that dare to ask such question !? * Now red in rage *

Me : Calm down , now for the next question . What is your favourite game ?

Breeze/Marion : Well , I don't know . I play a lot of game , PC ,Game boy , 3DS , PSP , Online game . If I have to choose I think is Grand Chase , a online game I like very much . ( Is a real online game , I play it when I was 10 or 12 but now my father forbid me to play it )

Me : Ok now , next is Brick !

Brick : Shoot .

Me : Why do you have a band aid on ?

Brick : I think is because I always accidentally cut my face.

Me : Ok now for Boomer . Do you have a Octi like Miyako's and do you have a stuffed animal ?

Boomer : Yes I have stuffed animal . I have dinosaur and a octopus like Miyako's but I called her Octa .

Bubbles/Miyako : You have a octopus and is a she !? That's is great news for Octi !

Me : Moving on , these are for Butch !

Butch : Oh great . * roll eyes*

Me : First , do you ever think ?

Butch : Of course I think !

Me : Next 2 choose 1 , why do you look back when you flipped Buttercup skirt or do people ever call you a bitch or fido ?

Butch : I'm gonna answered 2 of it . First , that's is natural reaction and second , nobody call me a bitch or fido even if they did I'll kick their fucking ass .

Me : Interesting , now for Blade .

Blade : I hope is not something ridiculous .

Me : Do you like Marion ?

Blade : * blushed * * whispered * Yes .

Me : What ? * everyone lean in *

Blade : Yes I like her…

Breeze/Marion : * Blushed *

Blade : As a friend of course ! * Blushed really red *

Breeze/Marion : Oh ok . * sad aura around her *

Me : Ok thank you Guest109 * pulled out a card * This one if from * Drum roll * Air Gal !

**Dare **

_RRBZ have to wear a dresses and the PPGZ gets to take the picture and place it on Facebook and Instagram ._

Me : Now RRBZ ! Go to change into dresses !

RRBZ : What !?

Me : You heard me . Now go change or I make it even worse than now * Open a door *

RRBZ : How ?

Me : I'll make Miyako dress you guys like a girl from the Victorian era .

RRBZ : * face paled * I'm going to change first ! * rush into the room *

Geo : They move fast .

Me : Yup . Everyone ready their camera !

MPGZ&amp;MRBZ&amp;PPGZ : Ready ! * took out phone *

RRBZ : * Walk out the room *

Me&amp;MRBZ&amp;MPGZ&amp;PPGZ : * start taking picture and posting them in Instagram and Facebook *

Butch : I never felt so humiliated in my life .

RRBZ except Butch : Agreed .

Me : Actually they look really cute in that dress .

Sileen : I know .

Breeze/Marion : I already have 195 comment in 10 minutes .

Bubbles/Miyako : Aw ~! Boomer look so cute in a dress ! * hug Boomer *

Boomer : * Blushed really red *

Me : Next dare . * pulled out card * This is from * drum roll * dangerous-angel-123 !

**Dare **

_Butch has to be chained up on a chair with Karou flirting with him but her can't do anything  
after that Karou has to have all of her skateboards given to her brothers.  
Brick to... take your shirt off?  
Momoko has to take Bricks hat and shirt and wear it for the whole chapter and a half  
Boomer and Miyako have to go on a date to a fancy restaurant and Miyako has to have waiters flit with her_

Me : Ok , Butch come here . * pulled a chair *

Butch : What ?

Me : Sit here . * pat the chair *

Butch : Ok….* sit down *

Me : * chain him *

Butch : What the hell !?

Me : Kaoru please don't be angry .

Buttercup/Kaoru : What ?

Me : Flirt with him while he's chain up to the chair .

Buttercup/Kaoru : No !

Butch : Yes !

Me : Is a dare so do it .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Fine . Hey Butchie. * Sit on Butch lap and putting her hand at Butch chest the other hand poke his nose *

Butch : * Blushed red *This is torture but at the same time heaven .

Me : And now is over .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Good . * jump off Butch lap *

Butch : Aw…..

Me : Kaoru , you have to give away your skateboards to your brothers .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Why am I the only one that get to be torture !?

Me : I'll give you a new one if you do it .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Fine . * take out her phone *

_Dai : Hello ?_

_Buttercup/Kaoru : Hey bro ._

_Dai : Oh , Kaoru , what's up ?_

_Buttercup/Kaoru : Urm….Dai , I'm giving all my skateboards to you and Shou ._

_Dai : What !? Really !? Thanks !_

Buttercup/Kaoru : * Hang up the phone * There happy ?

Me : Yup and here are your new skateboard * Hand her a present *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Thanks ! * Hug the present and smile happily *

Me : Now for Brick to take off his shirt but he's wearing a dress .

Brick : I'll take off my dress then ! * Start taking off his dress *

Me : Wah ! Don't ! I never seen a boy half naked and I don't wish to see it ! * cover my eyes *

Boomer : Too late .

Blossom/Momoko : He look hot ! * nose bleed *

Bubbles/Miyako &amp; Maylu &amp; Breeze/Marion &amp; Sileen : * cover each other eye *

Chaud : Wow , nice body !

Geo : How did you get so built ?

Brick : I always work out . * smirked evilly *

Me : Next dare ! * cover eye with the card * Momoko has to wear Brick shirt and cap for a whole and a half chapter .

Blossom/Momoko : Ok ! * take the cap from the table , went in the room for Brick shirt * How do I look ?

Bubbles/Miyako : Kinda cute.

Me : Next is for Boomer and Miyako gets to go to a fancy restaurant for a date .

Boomer&amp;Bubbles/Miyako : YAY !

Me : But Miyako has to have the waiter to flirt with her .

Boomer : Aw….at least I get to go out with her .

_Their date _

_Boomer : Wow , this really is fancy ._

_Bubbles/Miyako : And the food is good ._

_Random Waiter : Here's your desert . * wink at Miyako *_

_Bubbles/Miyako : Thank you * smile *_

_Random Waiter : Anything for a beautiful lady . _

_Boomer : * Glare at the waiter and bend a fork *_

_Random Waiter : * gulped * Have a nice date . * rush off *_

Me : Ok , thank you dangerous-angel-123 for the great time ! Someone do the disclaimer !

MPGZ : We'll do it ! Hinako29 does not own us , the PPGZ , the RRBZ and the MRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the story !

Me : The MPGZ and the MRBZ belongs to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 ! On with the story ~!

Butch : Wait ! Unchain me !

Me : Hm…..Nah ! Oh and here's a thing for you reader to remember .

**Brick = Takao**

**Butch = Takeshi **

**Boomer = Takumi**

**Blade = Tadashi**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

" We're the Mega Power Girls Z and the one you defeat is the Mega Ruff Boys Z ." Iris said .

" I'm Sonia , she's Maylu , she's Iris and that's Sileen ." Sonia said and point at the girls as she said their name .

" Nice to meet you all ." Breeze said .

" You're from ACDC town why did you come here ?" Blossom asked .

" Is because of those Mega Ruff Boys Z !" Sonia said and stomp the floor .

" What did they do ?" Bubbles asked .

" They kinda….how should I say this ? Is weird and they kinda….." Maylu started .

" They fell in love with us and got all obsess with us ." Sileen finished and sighed .

" So we asked our parents to let us move here but things didn't go as plan ." Iris sighed .

" Ok that is weird maybe we can let the Professor to find out what happen to them ." Breeze said .

" Ya , maybe we can ." Blossom said and they look around the place .

" Urm….Where did they go ?" Breeze asked .

" Great , they got away ." Buttercup facepalmed .

" We'll get them next time ." Bubbles smiled .

" But now we have to go back to school , is nice meeting you ." Blossom held out a hand .

" Yup , is much nicer meeting a Powerpuff Girls Z in person ." Iris said and shake Blossom hand .

" I hope we meet again ." Bubbles said with a smile .

" Oh ! Maybe we can meet up next to go shopping !" Maylu said and her eyes sparkle .

" You love shopping too !?" Bubbes said with her eyes sparkle too .

" Girls ." Buttercup said and rolled her eyes .

" Ya , why can't they just go to skate board or do sport ." Sonia said .

" You skateboard ?" Buttercup face lit up .

" Yup !" Sonia said .

" I hope we can be much more help next time ." Breeze said .

"No , you guys are a big help ." Sileen said and fly forwards but Breeze back away .

" Sorry , I got a issue with strangers , I didn't mean that you're bad but just…." Breeze said .

" Ok , I understand see you next time ?" Sileen said .

" Ya , see you next time ." Breeze said and they took off to different direction . The PPGZ went back to school while the MPGZ went to a apartment .

* * *

_~The MPGZ~_

" So Iris where should I put this box ?" A girl asked .

" Misora ! Called me Airisu when I'm in my normal form !" Iris huffed .

" Iris , Airisu , Big deal they sound almost the same !" Misora said .

" Well , I called you Misora instead of Sonia so called me Airisu , AI-RI-SU !" Airisu said .

" Guys , can we not fight and finish this before the sun set ?" Sileen walk out .

" Sorry Sileen ." Airisu and Misora said .

" Is Asenta ." Sileen or Asenta in her normal form take a box and walk into their apartment .

" Mayl...no I mean Meiru ! Where should I put this ?" Asenta said .

" Put it over there ." Meiru come out from a room and point towards a pile of boxes .

" Ok ." Asenta said and put down the box .

" When are we going to school ? I can't wait to meet Bubbles in her normal form ! " Meiru asked .

" I think after 3 or 5 days after we settle in here ." Airisu said .

" Do we have to go to school ?" Misora said .

" Yes , we're only 15 and you should be grateful that our parents agreed to let us live together ." Asenta said .

" Ok , ok I get it so what's for dinner ?"Misora asked .

" Pasta ?" Meiru asked . They look at each other

" Let's just order pizza or Chinese take out ." Airisu said and they keep on unpacking .

* * *

_~At school ~_

**Lunch Time**

" I can't believe we meet with another hero and I forgot to get their autograph !" Momoko said .

" Relax , we'll meet them again ." Kaoru said .

" Hey girls may we sit here ?" 4 boys come up to them . Kaoru and Marion look at each other for a while .

" Sure ! Just don't sit too close to Marion , she's doesn't like to be near stranger ." Miyako said and smile .

" Miyako !" Kaoru and Marion yelled .

" What ?" Miyako said .

" Kaoru , Marion be nice ! Of course you can sit here ." Momoko said and smile to the new classmate .

" Thanks the place is pack here ." Takao sat down beside Momoko . Takumi sit beside Miyako . Takeshi sit beside Kaoru . Tadashi sit beside Marion .

" Don't even think about doing anything funny ." Kaoru glare Takeshi and turned away . Marion back away a little as Tadashi sit beside her .

" Don't mind Marion she's just shy ." Miyako said .

" Ok , I'll keep that in mind ." Tadashi said and smile to Marion .

" I haven't seen you around before ,are you new ?" Momoko asked

" I doubt it ." Marion said . Momoko shoot a glare towards Marion .

" Ya , we're new , our parents just move here ." Takumi said .

" Oh , do you need a tour around the place ?" Miyako asked .

" Sure we're love to ." Takao said .

" Great ! We can go on this Saturday ! Kaoru and Marion you're coming too !" Momoko said .

" WHAT !?" Kaoru and Marion said .

" But I have a sport show to watch !" Kaoru said .

" And I need to finish Odin Sphere this week !" Marion said .

" You record the show and you can finish it later ." Momoko said and rolled her eyes .

" Come on Marion , Kaoru , they're new and we have to be nice , please do it for me , please ." Miyako gave them the puppy eye .

" Urgh ! Fine !" Kaoru said .

" Must resist !" Marion said and look down .

" I'm going that's mean you're going too ." Kaoru said and nudge Marion . Marion hit her head on the table .

" Fine….."

" Yay !" Miyako and Momoko said .

" Just to let you guys know , I hate all of you especially you ." Kaoru said and point at Takeshi .

" What did I do ?" Takeshi look confuse .

" Nothing , because of you doing nothing ." Kaoru said .

* * *

**_~Time Skip to The end of school~_**

* * *

_~The girls~_

" Takao look so hot !" Momoko said with hearts .

" I thought you like Dexter ." Kaoru said .

" Nah , he's old news ! Kaoru keep up with the news !" Momoko said and skip ahead leaving Kaoru confuse .

" Ok…" Kaoru said .

" And I think Takumi like you Miyako !" Momoko said and lean towards Miyako .

" What ? No I think not ." Miyako said blushing .

" I know he totally fall for you ! The way he look at you is a dead give away !" Momoko said and gone day dream .

" Enough of that . Don't you think they look familiar ?" Marion said .

" Familiar , nah doesn't ring a bell ." Kaoru said .

" Marion , maybe you think too much ." Momoko said .

" Ya , maybe you need to rest from work and game ." Miyako said .

" Hm….I guess so but they just look very familiar ." Marion said . They wave good bye and went back to their own house .

* * *

_~The boys ~_

" Best day ever !" Takumi shouted .

" Of course ! We get to meet our girls and the name Momoko suit her so well ." Takao said

" Yup and Kaoru is just so feisty ." Takeshi said .

" And Marion is just so adorable ." Tadashi said and day dream about her .

" Adorable ? I think she's trying to kill you ." Takao said .

" You just don't know how to adore her cuteness ." Tadashi pouted .

" Oh , did you hear the news about this morning ?" Takumi asked . Takeshi , Takao and Tadashi shake their head .

" No what is it ?" Takeshi asked .

" Well , is about a group of heroes from other town fighting a group of villain here and the Powerpuff Girls Z went to save the day ." Takumi said .

" The Powerpuff Girls Z…...We haven't taken our revenge on them yet ." Takao said .

" Yup , it's been a long time since we cause trouble ." Takeshi smirked and they have dark aura surround them. They walk for a while and they heard some voice come from the alley .

* * *

_~The MRBZ~_

" Darn it ! Those Powerpuff !" Geo said .

" I know ! I hate them !" Lan said .

" Now what do we do ?" Tylio asked .

" We have to think of a way to get rid of the Powerpuff but how ?." Chaud said and put on a thinking face .

" Maybe we can help ." The Mega Ruff Boys Z turn and saw 4 boys standing there .

" And who are you 4 ?" Chaud turn to face them .

" We're the Rowdyruff Boys Z , I'm Brick ."

" The name is Butch ."

" I'm Boomer ."

" And I'm Blade so who are you 4 ?"

" We're the Mega Ruff Boys Z . I'm Chaud ."

" I'm Geo ."

" I'm Lan ."

" And I'm Tylio ."

" We never heard of you , where are you guys from ?" Boomer asked .

" We're from the ACDC Town ." Lan answered .

" Why are you guys here then ?" Butch asked .

" We here to get our girls back but the Powerpuff stop us ." Geo scowled

" That's too bad , who are your girls ?" Blade said .

" They're the Mega Power Girls Z if you don't know who they are , they're the hero of ACDC Town ." Tylio said .

" You're in love with hero ? That just weird ." Brick said earning glare from the MRBZ .

" Is not weird it just….the feeling come to us when we saw them ." Chaud said .

" Ya , at first we thought is just a minor crush but then we sort of become very in love with them ." Tylio said .

" Ok then , how about come to our place so we can put our plan on destroying the Powerpuff Girls Z ?" Brick asked .

" Ok ." The MRBZ agreed and they detransformed .

" Oh , so you guys can detransformed ." Boomer said .

" Yup , call me Enzan ." Chaud said .

" I'm Netto in this form ." Lan said .

" I'm Subaru ." Geo said .

" My name is Barno in this form ." Tylio said .

" Ok , call me Takao when I'm not transform ." Brick said .

" I'm Takumi ." Boomer said .

" The name is Takeshi ." Butch said .

" And I'm Tadashi , come on is getting late and that crazy lady next door will be back and it's gonna be hard to sneak in to her house for food ." Blade said and they walk to the RRBZ house .

* * *

_~At the lab ~_

" Professor , I felt strong dark energy dawan !" Peach said and jump towards the Professor .

" Really !? Call the girls !" the Professor said .

" Wait , is gone now dawan ." Peach said .

" I guess that just Mojo or Fuzzy Lumpkin with sudden urge to destroy the place ." the Professor scratch the back of his head and went back to work .

" I hope so , the smell is a bit familiar dawan ." Peach said and went back to Ken .

* * *

Me : And another chapter done !

Iris/Arisu : Yay ! Is done !

Sonia /Misora : That's a long chapter .

Me : I think is not the story long but the dare is long .

Maylu/Meiru : I guess so .

Me : Ok so , the RRBZ and MRBZ finally meet ! What are they planning ? Stay tune for the next chapter of Love Potion In Love ! Now everyone send dare for the PPGZ , RRBZ , MPGZ and MRBZ and….

Me&amp;PPGZ&amp;RRBZ&amp;MPGZ&amp;MRBZ : Read and review !


	5. Chapter 5 : Fight !

Me : Hey~!

MPGZ : Hi !

Me : Ready for another dare ?

PPGZ : No !

Me : Ok , so the next dare is from * drum roll * Demonic Music Angel !

**Dare**

_OMG Please never do that again Butch was annoying I punched my sister anyway I still want Bubbles to be Boomers Kitten maid but I want her outfit to be dark blue and black and a skirt ._

_Blossom be Brick's maid but puppy ears and red and white dress_

_Buttercup has to be Butch's maid green and black but a skirt like Bubbles but bunny ears and bunny tail black and green_

_Marion wear and orange and white maid dress with hamster ears and hamster tail_

_MRBZ CANT CAUSE TROUBLE FOR A WEEK BUTCH CAN NEVER AGAIN TALK LIKE A WHITE GIRL CAUSE IT WAS ANNOYING BUTTERCUP HAS MY PERMISSION EVERYTIME HE DOES THAT TO KICK HIS BUTT sorry about the all caps but I was annoyed_

_the MPGZ HAS TO DO WHAT THE MRBZ SAY aka maid and sorry about the all caps that time my finger hit the all caps so_

_Iris maid animal will be gerbil Sonia lion Maylu will be a have tiger ears and tail but for the MPGZ to be shorts that reach their mid thigh and Sileen sorry if I spelled your name wrong animal Puma_

Me : I keep it original because is interesting :D ! I know how you feel DemonicMusicAngel , that really was annoying and you spell Sileen right ! So PPGZ has to be the RRBZ maid and the MPGZ has to be the MRBZ maid .

PPGZ&amp;MPGZ : WHAT !?

RRBZ&amp;MRBZ : YES !

Me : Yup here's the clothes and there's the changing room .

PPGZ&amp;MPGZ : *Snatch the clothes and stomp into the room *

Me : Oh the MRBZ cannot caused trouble for a week and Butch get to be hit by Buttercup if you keep talking like a white girl .

Butch : But like talking like this is like very fun .* snicker *

Buttercup/Kaoru : *come out of the room and punch him *

Butch : * hold his stomach * Ow ! * look up* wow , You look great .

MPGZ&amp;THE OTHERS PPGZ : * Walk out *

MRBZ&amp;RRBZ : * mouth hang open , drool and blushed red *

Breeze/Marion : * blushed really red * I don't like this .

Blade : * Blush * * whisper * but I like it…..

Sileen/Asenta : I hate this . * crossed arm *

Tylio/Brano : But you look great * hug her *

Sileen/Asenta : Argh ! Don't touch me !

Bubbles/Miyako : I kinda like it . * twirl around *

Boomer : * Blushed really red *

Maylu/Meiru : I don't want to be Lan's maid . * pout *

Iris/Airisu : I wish this is a longer skirt .

Chaud/Enzan : * Grab tissue and hold his nose bleed *

Blossom/Momoko : At least is not black and white .

Brick : Momoko look really cute * take a picture *

Sonia/Misora : But is still too short .

Geo/Subaru : No , is a perfect length * flipped skirt *

Sonia/Misora : * blushed really red *YOU PERVERT ! * Punch on the face *

Me : Ok so next dare is from * Drum Roll * IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 !

**Dare**

_Chaud/Enzan to yell at Iris/ Airisu that she is ugly but he really likes her _

_Lan/Netto to fling a booger at Maylu/Meiru._

_Geo/Subaru to stare at Sonia/Misora for a minute_

_Tylio /Brano to touch Sileen/Asenta's hair until she notices._

Me : Ok Enzan yell at Airisu that she is ugly . * snicker*

Chaud/Enzan : What !?

Me : Just do it .

Chaud/Enzan : Fine…AIRISU YOU'RE UGLY !

Iris/Airisu : * gasp * You're…you're….I hate you ! * cry and lock herself in a room *

Me : That's must be really hurtful , next , Netto has to fling a booger at Meiru . That's disgusting .

Lan/Netto : Well here's goes nothing . * fling a booger at Meiru *

Maylu/Meiru : Ew ! ew ! ew ! *Run to the bathroom * Lan ! From now on stay away from me or I'll let Hinako29 to feed you to the sharks .

Lan/Netto : * face paled and sad aura surround him *

Me : Ok next will be Subaru to stare at Misora for a minute !

Geo/Subaru : Ok . * sit in front of Misora and stare at her *

Sonia/Misora : What do you want now ? What are you doing ? Hello ? * Wave hand in front of him *

_1 minute later _

Sonia/Misora : This is getting disturbing . * walk away *

Me : Ok , next will be for Brano to touch Asenta hair until she notices .

Tylio/Brano : OK * take a deep breathe and walk to touch Asenta hair *

_A few moment later _

Sileen/Asenta : What !? * glare at him *

Tylio/Brano : Nothing ! * run away *

Me : Now that's over . Someone do the disclaimer !

MRBZ : Hinako29 do not own us , the PPGZ and the RRBZ , she only own Breeze/Marion , Blade and the story .

RRBZ : The MPGZ and MRBZ belongs to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 .

Me : And here's a thing to remember about

**Brick=Takao**

**Butch=Takeshi**

**Boomer=Takumi**

**Blade=Tadashi**

**Chaud=Enzan**

**Geo=Subaru**

**Lan=Netto**

**Tylio=Brano**

**Iris=Airisu**

**Sonia=Misora**

**Maylu=Meiru**

**Sileen=Asenta**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_~At the RRBZ house ~_**

" So when are we striking the Powerpuff ?" Enzan asked .

" Hmm….I think tomorrow or the day after that , I really want to get revenge on the Powerpuff ." Takeshi said . Takao place a paper on the table .

" I was thinking that we will gang up on them . First we RRBZ will cause trouble for them then when they come you MRBZ will come out behind them and strike them ." Takao said .

" And we'll strike tomorrow after school and we'll meet up at the alley beside the arcade . After we cause trouble , you'll ambush the PPGZ from behind when you saw them pass by ." Tadashi said .

" And when is after school ?" Netto asked .

" I think around 4 or 3 in the afternoon ." Takumi said .

" That's too long ." Geo pout .

" How about lunch time ?" Takeshi said .

" That's a good idea , we can fight after having lunch ." Barno said .

" Then , lunch time it is . " Chaud said .

" Now let's get some sleep so we have energy to attack them ." Takao said .

" Urm….Where do we sleep ?" Lan asked . The RRBZ look at each other .

" I think we have a spare futon up stair ." Tadashi went up stair and search for the futon .

" Well , good night !" Takeshi said and went to his room .

" Here's the fu….Wah !" Tadashi come down with 4 futon . He drop 1 and stepped on it and he slipped down the stairs .

" Wow Tadashi ! Our stairs is already wreck and now you slip and wreck it even more !" Takao said .

" Sorry ." Tadashi pick up the futon and hand it to the MRBZ .

" Good night everyone ."

The RRBZ and MRBZ say good night and went to sleep .

* * *

_~The MPGZ~_

" I'm TIRED !" Misora said and plopped herself on the bed .

" Me too ." Asenta said and sit next to Misora .

_Ding Dong _

" Oh ! Dinner !" Meiru said and went to get the door .

" Two BBQ chicken pizza and 1 simply cheese pizza , that'll be 54 dollar ." The Pizza guy said .

" Here ." Meiru hand him the money and take the pizza .

" How about a little tip from a cute lady like you ?" The pizza guy said and wink at Meiru .

" Not interested ." Misora come from behind , glare at him and slam the door .

" That was kinda mean , he just ask for tip ." Meiru said .

" He's asking for a kiss on the face ." Misora roll her eyes .

" Oh ."

" Here's the pizza !" Misora said and place the pizza on the table .

" FOOD !" Asenta said and was about to grab a piece when someone hit her hand .

" Ow ! Why did you hit me ?" Asenta turned towards the person who hit her which is Airisu .

" Go wash your hand before you eat ." Airisu said .

" Fine….." Asenta stood up and wash her hand .

" So….what are we doing tomorrow ?" Misora asked .

" I was thinking about walking around the place ." Airisu said .

" Oh ! I want to go to the park !" Meiru said with sparkling eye .

" When are we going to school ?" Asenta asked .

" The day after tomorrow ." Airisu said .

" Oh ok ." Asenta said .

" I wonder if ACDC Town is safe ." Meiru said .

" Well , Lord Willy haven't call yet then I said is safe ." Misora said .

" And the MRBZ is here and there's no way they will cause trouble there ." Asenta said .

" But now I don't know if they'll cause trouble for the PPGZ ." Airisu said .

* * *

**_~Next day ~_**

_**Lunch Time**_

" Ok , remember the plan ?" Takao asked his brother . They nod signalling they remember the plan .

" Ok , let's go ." Takao said and they transformed .

_Hard Brick _

_Strong Butch _

_Explosive Boomer_

_Slashing Blade_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z _

They took off and started to cause trouble by destroying building and throwing car around .

* * *

_**~At the lab~**_

" Professor ! The Rowdyruff Boys Z is causing trouble !" Ken shouted

" Oh no , Peach call the Powerpuff Girls Z !" The Professor said . Peach nod .

" Powerpuff Girls Z we need you !"

* * *

**_~At school~_**

" Finally lunch !" Kaoru said and was about to open her bento .

_Beep Beep Beep_

" Aw…Not now !" Momoko pout .

" Let's just get this over with ." Marion sighed and they transformed .

_Hyper Blossom _

_Powered Buttercup_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Blessing Breeze _

_Powerpuff Girls Z_

Bubbles open her compact .

" What is it Professor ?" Bubbles said .

" The Rowdyruff Boys Z is causing trouble ." the Professor said .

" We're on it Professor ." Bubbles close her compact .

" Let's go girls !" Blossom said and they took off .

* * *

**~At News Townvilles ~**

_~The RRBZ ~_

" Are they here yet ?" Butch asked .

" Nope ." Brick said sitting on top of a car .

" They're here ." Boomer said pointing to the sky that has 4 colour streak .

" Stop what you're doing Rowdyruff ." Blossom land with Bubbles , Buttercup and Breeze . The RRBZ is silence , they felt something like when they were with the girls . Why am I feeling these ? I thought I'm in love with….

" Ah !"

They snap out of their thinking and saw the Powerpuff were attack by the Mega Ruff Boys Z .

" What are you waiting for ? An invitation ?" Geo said to the Rowdyruff .

" Oh ." They said and attack the Powerpuff Girls Z .

Brick throw his boomerang at Blossom . Blossom dodge but got slash by Chaud .

Boomer throw bombs at Bubbles . Bubbles wave her bubble staff and make bubbles to catch the bomb but Lan shoot her with his blaster and she hit the building .

Butch and Geo charged at Buttercup with their weapon . Buttercup use her hammer and shot a energy blast at them . Butch got hit but Geo dodge and hit Buttercup with his small mace .

Blade make slashes towards Breeze . Breeze dodge them and was about to shoot at him with her pistol suddenly a chain wrapped her and slam her down the road .

The RRBZ couldn't concentrate on the battle , there's question roaming around their mind . Why do I feel uncomfortable when I saw the MRBZ attacking the PPGZ ? I thought I hated the PPGZ ? Why couldn't I feel happy as they were losing ?

* * *

_~The MPGZ~_

Airisu is cleaning the dishes with Meiru while Misora is watching TV and Asenta is taking a nap .

_Breaking News ! The Powerpuff Girls Z is fighting The Rowdyruff Boys Z and a new group of villain and it seem the Powerpuff Girls Z is losing !_

" What !? Airisu !" Misora shout making Asenta woke up from her nap .

" Huh ? What ?" Asenta look around and saw the news . Her mouth hang open .

" Oh no ! Please tell me it isn't the Mega Ruff Boys Z !" Airisu rush out from the kitchen .

" I wish ." Misora said and point to the TV .

" We have to help them !" Meiru said . They nod and transform

_Z Blade Iris_

_Mega Bow Maylu_

_Sound Force Sonia_

_Gun Powder Sileen_

_Mega Power Girls Z_

" Let's go help the Powerpuff Girls Z !" Iris said and they took off

* * *

**~At News Townsville ~**

" 2 vs 1 , this isn't fair ." Breeze said and shoot her pistol .

_Raining Bullets _

" Life isn't fair ." Tylio said and dodge the bullets .

" I guess I have to fight ." Breeze said and punch him in the face . She knee him and slam him down . Blade kick Breeze on the stomach and slash her .

" Can't you pick of someone your own size !?" Buttercup said and swing her hammer at the 2 boys but they dodge .

_Megaton Dunk _

Buttercup hit her hammer at Geo head sending him to the ground . Butch kick Buttercup back and cut her hand with his katana .

" Can we just talk about this ?" Bubbles asked as she wave her wand making popping bubbles towards them .

_Sticky Bubbles _

Bubbles wave her wand making a big bubbles and making Lan stuck to a building .

" I guess not ." Bubbles said as she saw Lan struggling . Boomer hit his bat at Bubbles head making her sight dizzy .

" Urgh ! Stay still will you !?" Blossom said in frustration for not hitting Brick and Chaud with her yo-yo .

_Spinning Yo Attack _

She shoot her yo-yo finally hit Chaud . Her yo-yo wrap him and slam him down the road .

Brick throw his boomerang and slashed Blossom back .

Breeze went into a fist fight with Blade until Tylio use his chain to slam Breeze into another building which unfortunately slam her through a glass window .

Buttercup right arm was bleeding badly and had a hard time fighting with Geo and Butch since she only using her left arm holding her hammer blocking all the attack .

Bubbles head is bleeding from the attack from Boomer and have a hard time waving her wand making bubbles .

Blossom stood up and throw her yo-yo but miss because she can't stood still and keep topple down .

The boys smirk evilly and was about to gave the last blast .

" Don't you dare make a move !"

Sonia strum her guitar making loud sound wave towards the boys . The boys fall down and was dizzy for a while . Maylu use her arrow launcher making them stuck to the ground by shooting her arrow connecting their clothes to the ground . Sileen throw bombs making smoke come out . The MPGZ carry the PPGZ out from the scene to their apartment .

* * *

_~The RRBZ and the MRBZ ~_

" * cough * * cough * Where are they ?" Geo asked . Finally the smoke clear out .

" They got away ." Blade sighed .

" Damn it !" Butch said .

" And we were this close until the MPGZ come ." Brick said .

" Let's go back home and make other plan ." Chaud said and they fly home .

" Hey Brick , can we talk private ?" Boomer asked Brick as they landed in front of their house .

" Sure ."

" And Butch and Blade too ." Boomer said .

" Ok ." Butch shrugged .

" Of course we can ! What are we going to talk about ?" Blade said and they enter Boomer room .

Boomer close the door . " About what happen back there ."

* * *

_~MPGZ ~_

The MPGZ bring the PPGZ to their apartment .

" We put them here first ." Iris said and put them on the couch .

" I go get the first aid kit Lord Willy gave us ." Sileen said and rush into her room .

" The RRBZ and the MRBZ really did a number to them ." Sonia said . The PPGZ is very weak and they detransformed into 4 normal girls .

" Oh they detransformed ." Sileen said as she come back with the first aid kit .

" Bubbles still look cute when she detransformed ." Maylu said . The girls sweatdropped .

" Let's clean up their wounds ." Sileen said and they started cleaning their wounds .

_~30 minutes later ~_

Blossom open her eyes and look around .

" Where am I ?"

" Our home ." Blossom turn around and meet Iris .

" Iris ! Ow !" Blossom try to hug her but felt pain .

" You shouldn't move too much , Blossom ." Iris said .

" Ok….Wait , I'm detransformed ." Blossom said .

" Ya , when we brought you guys back you all are very weak and just detransformed ." Iris said .

" Oh ." Blossom said.

" Urgh….." Blossom turned and saw her friends waking up .

" Where am I ?" Breeze said .

" Ow , my head hurt , why am I detransformed ?" Bubbles said .

" OW ! MY RIGHT ARM !" Buttercup yelled .

" Great ! You guys are awake !" Maylu come in her normal form .

" Thank you but who are you ?" Bubbles asked .

" I'm Meiru also known as Maylu from the Mega Power Girls Z , Bubbles ." Meiru said and smile .

" How did you ?" Bubbles asked .

" You detransformed right in front of me after we save you from the boys ." Meiru said .

" Thank you and called me Miyako when I'm in this form ." Bubbles or Miyako said .

" Ow !" Buttercup tried to move but felt pain .

" Wo ,wo , don't move your right arm too much !" Misora said .

" Let me guess , you're Sonia ." Buttercup said .

" Yup , but called me Misora , Buttercup ." Misora said .

" Ok Misora , I'm Kaoru ." Buttercup or Kaoru said .

" How are you feeling Breeze ?" Asenta asked Breeze .

" Fine , you're Sileen right ?" Breeze asked .

" Ya but call me Asenta ." Asenta said .

" Ok , I'm Marion ." Breeze or Marion said .

" I guess they meet each other ." Iris said and detransformed .

" Airisu ." Airisu said and held out her hand .

" Momoko ." Blossom or Momoko shake her hand and they started to chat .

" So you're coming to our school ?" Momoko said .

" Yup ! Tomorrow ." Airisu said .

" That's great !" Miyako said .

" I know ! I can't wait to hang out with you !" Meiru said and squeal with Miyako .

" Great ! Now they're 2 of them ." Kaoru sighed .

" I know how you're feeling ." Misora sighed .

" Well , is late now , see you tomorrow ?" Marion said.

" See you tomorrow ." Asenta said . They said their good bye ,went home totally forgot that they skip school .

* * *

Me : That's all folks !

Geo/Subaru : Still no romantic scene ?

Me : Is coming ok ?

Butch : It better be a good one .

Me : Yes ,yes so everyone send some dare and read and review .


	6. Chapter 6 : Nice to meet you

Me : I'm back with dare !

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ&amp;MPGZ&amp;MRBZ : * Groan in frustration *

Me : Oh lighten up ~! This is so much fun ! Oh nice look Kaoru !

Buttercup/Kaoru : * cross arm and glare at me * * She wearing a short frilly skirt and a cute short sleeve shirt with a green ribbon *

Bubbles/Miyako : * giggle *

Butch : For you , of course is fun !

Me : Yup ! So here's the dare * pulled out card * this is from * drum roll * Air Gal !

**Dare **

_I 've got another dare for you and it is_

_Kaoru throw butch of a cliff_

_All the boys wear slutty clothes and heavy makeup and jewellery and flirt with boys at a pub while PPGZ and Hinako29 video record this a post it everywhere while MPGZ posts posters of the event all over the park mall and skatepark_

RRBZ&amp;MRBZ : WHAT !?

PPGZ&amp;MPGZ : YAY !

Me : So , Kaoru throw Butch off the cliff first .

Buttercup/Kaoru : With pleasure * drag Butch out the room *

Butch : Save me !

Me : * laughed *

Buttercup/Kaoru : See ya later ! * throw him off the cliff *

Butch : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! * hit the floor *

Me : Did he forgot he can fly ?

PPGZ&amp;MPGZ&amp;MRBZ&amp;The rest of the RRBZ : * Shrugged *

Butch : I'm back * holding his head *

Buttercup/Kaoru : * smiling happily *

Me : Ok now that is over , the boys go change into slutty clothes , heavy make up , jewellery and flirt with boys at a pub while the PPGZ and I video record it and the MPGZ to put poster of this event all over the park , mall and skatepark .

RRBZ&amp;MRBZ : * crossed arm * No .

Me : Come on ~!

Buttercup/Kaoru : Chicken * smirked *

Butch : You didn't just pull out the chicken card * narrow his eye at Kaoru *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Oh yes I did . * make chicken sound *

Butch : Oh , is so on . * went to change *

The Others RRBZ&amp;MRBZ : * Sighed and go to change *

Me : PPGZ ready camera and Sileen go the poster done ?

Sileen/Asenta : Just need their picture then is done .

RRBZ&amp;MRBZ : * Come out *

Sileen/Asenta : * take a picture and print out the poster *

Me : Well , now get going ! * Laughed *

_At the Pub _

_PPGZ&amp;Me : * Hide at the behind *_

_Random Guy A : * Come up to the RRBZ&amp;MRBZ * Hey sexy what's bring you here ?_

_Butch : * Pretend to giggle * _

_Me : * Try to hold my laugh * This is gonna be a big hit ._

_Buttercup/Kaoru : I know ._

_Random Guy B : So how it's going Cutie ?_

_Boomer : Oh just like always but now is better * giggle *_

_MPGZ : So how did go ?_

_Me : Oh you're done ! Just got to the best part ._

_Random Guy C : So have fun ? * put his hand on Blade waist *_

_Blade : * Gave an awkward smile * _

_Random Guy D : You such a beauty * held up Brick chin *_

_Brick : Ok that's my limit ! * beat up the guy *_

_Blossom/Momoko : Aw…..I thought I get to watch them kissing ._

_Me : But this is getting uncomfortable ._

_Chaud : FYI , We're boys ! * Kick Random Guy A * _

_Lan : Let's get out of here ! _

_RRBZ&amp;MRBZ : * Rush out of the place *_

_Me : Let's go ._

_PPGZ&amp;MPGZ&amp;Me : * walk out of the pub *_

Me : Ok * laugh* That's over * laugh * Next dare from * drum roll * DemonicMusicAngel !

**Dare**

_um you know I meant that the MPGZ maid outfit to be shorts right anyway I would like The girls to get element powers and other powers_

_I want Blossom to have fire powers and anything with heat_

_Bubbles and thing with liquid like water ice etcetera_

_Buttercup Nature_

_Breeze Air so she could create tornadoes_

_Iris Mimicking but can't mimic the PPGZ's powers_

_Maylu everything that has to do with electricity_

_Sonia Life_

_Sileen can make any weapon appear or disappear to fight_

Me : Oh ops…I thought it was skirt .

MPGZ : * Glare at me *

Me : What ? Is not like English is my first language .

Blossom/Momoko : What is your first language ?

Me : I'm just letting you know that I fail on it .

Buttercup/Kaoru : * laugh *

Me : Fine , laugh all you want . Ok so DemonicMusicAngel dare me to give you new power but why ? * cry *

Sonia/Misora : Yay ! New power !

Bubbles/Miyako : What kind of power are we having ?

Butch : Do I get new power too ?

Me : Only girls got them .

RRBZ&amp;MRBZ : Aw…..

Me : Ok so , Blossom get the power of fire and anything with heat .

Blossom/Momoko : Yay !

Me : Bubbles get to control anything liquid like water , ice and more .

Bubbles/Miyako : Yippee !

Me : Buttercup nature .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Woohoo !

Me : Breeze get the power of air .

Breeze/Marion : Just like my name .

Me :Iris get the power to mimic power but you can't mimic the PPGZ power

Iris/Airisu : That sound cool .

Me : Maylu get the power of electricity .

Maylu/Meiru : That sound fun .

Me : Sonia get the power of life .

Sonia/Misora : What does that mean ?

Me : It's mean you can take life and give life to thing but if you take people life you will need a long time to heal since it took a lot of energy from you .

Sonia/Misora : Oh cool !

Me : Sileen have the power to make any weapon to appear and disappear in the fight .

Sileen/Asenta : That's so cool !

Me : Ok so there they have the power and it will be in the story ! Now disclaimer !

PPGZ : Hinako29 does not own us , RRBZ , MPGZ and MRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the story

Me : The team MPGZ &amp; MRBZ is own by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 but does not own the character , just the team idea . On with the story .

**Brick=Takao**

**Butch=Takeshi**

**Boomer=Takumi**

**Blade=Tadashi**

**Chaud=Enzan**

**Geo=Subaru**

**Lan=Netto**

**Tylio=Brano**

**Iris=Airisu**

**Sonia=Misora**

**Maylu=Meiru**

**Sileen=Asenta**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_~RRBZ~_

Boomer close the door " About what happen back there ."

" What do you mean ?" Blade asked .

" You know ! When I saw Bubbles I get the feelings that I felt for Miyako ." Boomer said .

" The same happen to me ." Butch said .

" So what does that mean ?" Boomer asked .

" Maybe is because that the girls are the PPGZ ." Blade said . They look at each other and laughed .

" That's funny , of course they're not the PPGZ . The girls is too hot and too cute ." Butch said .

" Ya , they're nice and not like those hag ." Brick said .

" Haha , ya , I must be tired from fighting them ." Blade said .

" Well , Nice having a talk with you guys but I'm going to sleep now ." Butch said and went out .

" Me too , good night ." Brick went out . They wave good night to them and Blade close the door and turned to face Boomer .

" So Boomer…" Blade said .

" What ?" Boomer asked .

" Do you agree with me ?" Blade asked .

" About what ?"

" About the girls being a PPGZ ."

" Oh , I don't know , Brick and Butch think is stupid ."

" But I ask for your opinion not theirs ."

" I….Don't know….maybe ?"

" I think they are the PPGZ because our feelings and remember our first day they run out of the class ?"

" Ya , they say something even I think is stupid and run out of the class ."

" So you agree with me ?"

" Yes….but how are we gonna make sure they are the PPGZ ?"

" I don't know , we'll think of something ! Let's keep this our own secret ok ?"

" Ya , bro !"

" Thanks bro ! Good night ."

" Good night ."

* * *

**The next day**

_~PPGZ~_

" My mom punish me to wear skirt for a month ." Kaoru said and groan .

" My mom forbid me to have sweet for a month !" Momoko said and throw her arm in the air .

" Well , my grandma just told me to don't do it again ." Miyako said .

" You're lucky , what about you Marion ?" Kaoru said .

" Me ? Oh , Aunt Janette just keep asking me if I'm ok or not ." Marion said .

" Another lucky one ." Momoko said .

" Hey girls !" The girls turned around .

" Airisu !" Momoko said and hug Airisu .

" Meiru !" Miyako said and wave to Meiru .

" Misora !" Kaoru said and highfive Misora .

" Asenta ." Marion said and wave to Asenta .

" Is great seeing you here ! Which class are you in ?" Momoko said .

" We're in class 2 ." Airisu said .

" Aw…..we're in class 1 ." Momoko said and frown .

" At least you're just next door , we can have lunch together !" Miyako said .

" That's a great !" Meiru said and they giggle .

" Good Morning girls ." They turned around .

" Hey there Takao ." Momoko giggle .

" Good morning Takumi !" Miyako said . Kaoru and Marion glare at them . Momoko nudge them .

" Ow ! Urgh…Hi ." Kaoru said .

" Hi…." Marion said .

" Looking good Kaoru ." Takeshi said .

" Don't mess with me Takeshi ." Kaoru glare at him .

" So who are these new girls ?" Takao said .

" They're Airisu , Misora , Meiru and Asenta , they're new here ." Miyako said .

" Hi ." Airisu , Misora , Meiru and Asenta wave .

" Nice to meet you guys ! So are you girls still on for Saturday ?" Takumi said .

" I wish I can say no ." Marion said .

" Marion ! Of course we are ." Momoko nudge Marion and smile .

" Oh ! Meiru , you can join us this Saturday ! We're showing them around the place !" Miyako said .

" Well….I think I shouldn't ." Meiru said .

" Oh ! We don't mind ! Also our friends are joining too ." Takeshi said .

" That's great !" Miyako said .

_Ring _

" Oh ! Come on let's get to class !" Momoko said and they rush into school .

* * *

**~After school ~**

_~MPGZ~_

" See you guys tomorrow !"

" Bye !"

" Today have been fun !" Meiru said .

" Minus away the class then yes !" Misora said . Airisu roll her eyes .

" The class is fun too ."

" Hey ! Look , the park !" Meiru said and rush into the park .

" Meiru wait up !" Airisu said and they run after her .

" This place look great !" Meiru look around and bump into someone .

" Ow ! Sorry , I wasn't looking ." Meiru look up .

" I'm sorry too ." The boy held out his hand .

" I'm Meiru ."

" I'm Netto ."

" Meiru ! Are you ok ?" Airisu rush up to them .

" Ya , I'm ok , Netto this are my friends Airisu , Misora and Asenta ." Meiru said and smile .

" Hi , I'm Netto ."

" Hi ." Airisu said .

" So , Netto , why are you here alone ?" Meiru asked .

" No I'm not alone , I come with my friends ." Netto said .

" So where are they ?" Misora said .

" They're…."

" Hey Netto !" 3 boys come up to them .

" So , here they are , Enzan , Subaru ,Brano meet Meiru , Airisu , Misora and Asenta ."

" Hi !" The girls wave .

" Hi !" The boys said .

" So Misora , wanna hang out sometime ?" Subaru said and smirk at Misora .

" With you ? Not gonna happen ." Misora said .

" Is nice meeting you guys but we gotta go ." Asenta said .

" Ya , see you next time !" Airisu said and they walk back to their apartment .

* * *

_~MRBZ~_

" Those girl look familiar ." Enzan said .

" Ya and I think I just fell in love with one of them ." Subaru said .

" What happen to ' I will only love Sonia ' ?" Netto said .

" I don't know , I just felt the something that I felt when I'm with Sonia ." Subaru said .

" Me too ." Brano said .

" Actually that happen to me too ." Netto said .

" I still think we meet them before ." Enzan said .

" Whatever it is , I'm hungry ." Subaru said .

" Let's go back to the RRBZ house and see if there's any food ." Brano said .

" Agreed ." and they walk back home thinking about the MPGZ and the girls they just met .

* * *

_~RRBZ~_

" Do you think this look good with this ?" Takumi asked .

" For a million time yes ! Why do you keep asking !?" Takeshi said .

" Because I want to impress Miyako this Saturday !" Takumi said .

" You look good in anything so stop asking !" Takeshi said .

" Hey guys what's for dinner ?" Subaru asked .

" Where have you been ?" Takao asked .

" The park ." Netto said .

" And we met some cute girls too ." Subaru said .

" I don't care . I wanted to tell you that we're going out with some girls this Saturday and you're coming with us ." Takaosaid .

" What !?" The MRBZ said .

" I said…." Takao said .

" I know what you said , but do you have to pull us into your love life ?" Enzan said .

" The girls want to bring the new girls to our date so we have no choice but to pull you in ." Tadashi said .

" So does the new girls look as cute as Sonia ?" Subaru asked .

" I don't know , my eyes only watch Marion ." Tadashi said .

" Whatever , we're not going ." Netto said .

" Just this once and everything will be over ." Takeshi said .

" No ." Brano said .

" Please ." Takumi said and gave them the puppy eyes .

" No ." Enzan said .

" Come on , please ." Takumi gave them the puppy eyes again but this time with some tears .

" Ok fine just stop the water works ." Subaru said .

" Yes !"

" So what time ?" Enzan asked .

" 11 in the morning we meet at the Central Park ." Tadashi said .

" Ok ." Brano said .

* * *

_~PPGZ~_

" Kaoru , that look so cute on you !" Miyako said .

" Why am I here again ?" Kaoru said . They are at Miyako's house having a sleep over .

" We are here because we want to be ready for Saturday ." Momoko said while digging for clothes .

" We're just showing the new people around , what's the big deal ?" Marion said while staring at them with a bored face .

" The big deal is getting a boyfriend ! I like Takao a lot and I wanted to impress him !" Momoko said .

" But you just met him yesterday !" Kaoru said .

" Time doesn't matter when it come to love , oh , this skirt will fit this shirt so well !" Momoko said and held up a pink frilly skirt .

" Oh , Marion your turn to being dress up ." Miyako said and smile .

" Good luck ." Kaoru said and pat Marion back .

" Thanks , I need it ." Marion said .

" Marion , why did you hate them so much ? Takumi is really nice ." Miyako said while throwing clothes at Marion .

" I don't hate them , it just they gave me a bad feeling especially Tadashi , the way he look at me send is creeping me ." Marion said and shiver while holding the clothes Miyako give her .

" To me that look means he love you ." Momoko said and grin .

" Are you kidding me ? He look like a starving wolf !" Marion said .

" A love hungry wolf ." Momoko grin bigger .

" You're impossible ." Marion sighed .

" What do you think of them Kaoru ? Takeshi seem to like you a lot ." Momoko smirk .

" That pervert !? He just want me to kick his fucking ass to the other side of the world !" Kaoru said .

" You do know that he's only pervert around you right ?" Miyako said .

" He just like pissing me off ! He so childish ." Kaoru said .

" You know little kid like to make the girl he like angry right ?" Momoko said then she and Miyako squeal .

" I think Momoko have too much sweet for today ." Marion said .

" I agree ." Kaoru said and slam her face to the pillow . Marion sighed and shake her head .

* * *

Me : Again another chapter done !

Blossom/Momoko : I can't wait for the date ! * squeal *

Me : Whoa , whoa . Calm down .

Blossom/Momoko : Sorry * blush *

Me : Ok , so people send me dare and read and review please ~!


	7. Chapter 7 : The date ( Blossom ,Momoko )

Buttercup/Kaoru : Where's Hinako29 ?

Blossom/Momoko : I don't know , she said she'll be here .

* Light off *

Bubbles/Miyako : EK-!

* Spot light on me *

Me : Hi everyone ! We're back to Love Potion In Work truth or dare !

Sonia/Misora : I think she gone overboard with the truth or dare .

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ&amp;MRBZ&amp;The rest of the MPGZ : Agreed .

Me : Here's the dare * pulled out card * this is from * drum roll * blackandviolet141312 !

**Dare **

_Hiii I just have to say I love your story!  
okay I have some dares that will kill Buttercup and Marion...sorry girls !  
I dare Buttercup to kiss Butch for 2 minutes and Butch is not allowed to do anything pervy to her for 2 chapters.  
I dare Marion to go on a date with Blade and not kill him, the date has to last at least an hour or more...  
Blossom and Bubbles have to flirt with Brick and Boomer , and when finished kss them on the nose or the cheek ! Okay that's it's bye bye ._

Me : Thank you , I love your story too and that is some fun dare ! So Kaoru .

Buttercup/Kaoru : What is it this time ? * annoyed *

Me : Promise you won't kill me .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Why ?

Me : Just promise this first .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Ok . * shrugged *

Me : You have to kiss Butch for 2 minutes and Butch is not allowed to do anything pervert to you for 2 chapter .

Buttercup/Kaoru : What !?

Me : Don't worry you're not the only one that have a bad dare .

Buttercup/Kaoru : * sighed * fine . * walk over to Butch and pulled him into a kiss *

Butch/Takeshi : * shocked and kiss back *

_2 minutes later _

Buttercup/Kaoru&amp;Butch/Takeshi : * kissing *

Me : You can stop kissing now .

Buttercup/Kaoru : * pull away * Tha…

Butch : * pull back to kiss *

Me : * try to pull Butch away * No pervy thing for 2 chapter !

Buttercup/Kaoru : * punch him * You pervert ! * wipe her mouth *

Me : What did you do ? * stare at Butch *

Butch/Takeshi : * smirk * French kiss .

Me : Is a good thing the dare said no pervy thing for 2 chapter . Now on to Marion !

Breeze/Marion : Oh great * sighed *

Me : You have to go on a date with Blade and you cannot kill him .

Breeze/Marion : Aw…I hate this dare * put away the cannon and knife *

Blade/Tadashi&amp;Me : O.O

Me : * clear throat * Now run along now . The date has to last at least 1 hour or more .

Breeze/Marion : * crossed arm * fine

Blade/Tadashi : Yes ! * pull Marion out *

Me : Come on let's watch their date ! * click a button , a big screen come out showing Blade and Marion *

_The Date_

_Breeze/Marion : So what are we going to do ?_

_Blade/Tadashi : Let's go watch a movie * take her hand *_

_Breeze/Marion : * try to pull away and resist the urge to throw him * Let go of my hand ._

_Blade/Tadashi : Nope . * ran to a cinema *_

_Breeze/Marion : Slow down ! * panting *_

_Blade/Tadashi : * stop in front of the counter * 2 ticket to Book of Life ._

_Breeze/Marion : How did you know I want to watch that ?_

_Blade/Tadashi : Is for me to know and for you to find out * smirk *_

_Breeze/Marion : * Narrow her eyes at him * Whatever , let's just get this over with * walk away *_

_Blade/Tadashi : * follow *_

_After the movie ._

_Breeze/Marion : Good story but Manolo sing too much ._

_Blade/Tadashi : Yup and the song is so cheesy ._

_Breeze/Marion : I know ! * laughed and keep playfully hitting Blade back *_

_Blade/Tadashi : * sneak his hand around Marion waist * _

_Breeze/Marion : What the…!? Blade ! * Held out her fist *_

_Blade/Tadashi : Remember the dare ! No trying to kill which mean you can't hit me ._

_Breeze/Marion : * crossed arm * Take me back now ._

_Blade/Tadashi : With pleasure * held her up bridal style and walk back "_

_End of the date _

Breeze/Marion : Put me down now !

Blade/Tadashi : Ok , ok . * put her down on the couch *

Me : Welcome back ! Now next is for Miyako and Momoko .

Bubbles/Miyako : What kind of dare are we getting ?

Me : You and Momoko have to flirt with Brick and Boomer when you finished you have to kiss them on the nose or cheek .

Blossom/Momoko&amp;Bubbles/Miyako : * blushed *

MPGZ : Is a good thing we didn't get any .

Blossom/Momoko : * walk up to Brick * Hey there , handsome . * lean towards Brick with a seductive look * .

Brick/Takao : * smirk and put his hand around Momoko waist *

Bubbles/Miyako : * bat her eyelashes at Boomer and lay her head on his shoulder and giggle *

Boomer/Takumi : * blush and smile dreamily *

Blossom/Momoko : * kiss Brick on the cheek *

Brick/Takao : * pull her into a kiss *

Bubbles/Miyako : * kiss Boomer on the nose *

Boomer/Takumi : * blush and faint *

Me : Now that's over . Erm…..Brick and Momoko you can stop now . * cover my eyes *

Brick/Takao&amp;Blossom/Momoko : * Still making out *

Me : I'll ignore them . Next dare *pull out card * Is from DemonicMusicAngel !

**Dare **

_Bubbles and Buttercup kill Miley Cyrus and Justin Beiber _

_Buttercup since I think you've been torture enough the outfit for her date can be black skinny jeans green off the shoulder tops and black boots Marion can she please wear jean shorts orange shirt sleeve sleeves reach elbows and white boots._

Me : Ok , Miyako ,Kaoru .

Bubbles/Miyako&amp;Buttercup/Kaoru : Ya ?

Me : You guys have to go kill Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber .

Bubbles/Miyako : What ? That's horrible .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Whatever , I didn't really like them anyway . ( No offence for the lover of them )

Me : Don't worry , Kaoru can do the killing while you help her .

Bubbles/Miyako : Fine , it is a dare .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Come on ! * pull Miyako out from the room *

_At Miley Cyrus house ._

_Miley : This is the life * inside the hot tub *_

_Buttercup/Kaoru&amp;Bubbles/Miyako : * Bust in the door *_

_Miley : Ah ! Who are you people !?_

_Buttercup/Kaoru : The grim reaper and we're here to take your life * kill Miley *_

_Bubbles/Miyako : * cover her eyes *_

_Buttercup/Kaoru : Come on , let's go to kill Justin Bieber now . _

_At Justin Bieber house ._

_Justin : * Playing his guitar *_

_Buttercup/Kaoru&amp;Bubbles/Miyako : * bust in *_

_Justin : What the !? SECURITY !_

_Buttercup/Kaoru : * Throw a knife at him and kill him *_

_Bubbles/Miyako : * close her eyes *_

_Buttercup/Kaoru : I'm tired now , let's go back ._

_Bubbles/Miyako : Hope I can sleep well after this ._

Me : Great that you're back .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Please tell me I don't have another dare .

Me : Don't worry , demonicmusicangel think that you have enough torture .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Thank you !

Me : Here's are some new clothes for you ! Marion have some too !

Breeze/Marion : At least I don't have to wear the maid dress . ( They still have their maids dress on .)

MPGZ&amp;Blossom/Momoko : Lucky….

Blade/Tadashi : Aw….I like your maid dress .

Breeze/Marion : But I hate it . *went to change her clothes )

Me : Now that's over . Disclaimer please !

RRBZ : Hinako29 does not own us , the PPGZ , the MPGZ and the MRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the story .

Me : The team MPGZ and the MRBZ is own by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 , he does not own the characters , just the team idea . On with the story .

**Brick=Takao**

**Butch=Takeshi**

**Boomer=Takumi**

**Blade=Tadashi**

**Chaud=Enzan**

**Geo=Subaru**

**Lan=Netto**

**Tylio=Brano**

**Iris=Airisu**

**Sonia=Misora**

**Maylu=Meiru**

**Sileen=Asenta**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Blossom/Momoko P.O.V**

OMG ! OMG ! Today is Saturday ! I'm going on a date with Takao ! Ok , technically is not a date but I get to go out with Takao !

I wear a cute pink shirt with a cute Strawberry picture on it and a white frilly skirt with my PPGZ belt on . I pick up my phone and saw is 10.55 am ! Oh no ! I'm going to be late !

I run out from my room , grab a piece of toast and run to the Central Park .

* * *

**At the Central Park ( Still Blossom/Momoko P.O.V )**

I stop running when I saw my friends waiting for me .

" Sorry , I'm late !" I said while panting .

" Don't worry , the boys aren't here yet ." Airisu said .

" Good ." I take a deep breathe and let it out .

" They're here !" Miyako said . I look at the direction Miyako look and saw 8 boys walking over here .

" Hi ! Takao !" I smile and wave to him .

" Hi , Momoko , you look great ." Takao said .

" Thanks , you look great too !" I giggle.

" Hi , Miyako ." Takumi said .

" Hi ! Takumi !" Miyako said and giggle .

" Kaoru , looking good today !" Takeshi said with his signature smirk .

" And you look bad as always Takeshi ." Kaoru said and rolled her eyes .

" Hi Marion ." Tadashi smile . Marion just nod and continue playing her phone .

" Enzan ?" Airisu said .

" Airisu ?" The boy with white hair and black hair underneath said .

" Netto ?" Meiru said .

" Meiru ?" The boy with brown hair and brown eyes said .

" Subaru ?" Misora said .

" Misora ?" The boy with brown hair and brown eyes said .

" Barno ?" Asenta said .

" Asenta ?" The boy with dark black hair said .

" You know each other ?" Takao and I said together . I blush .

" We meet here last time when I walk around the park ." Netto said .

" Yup , Meiru bump into him ." Misora said .

" I don't care who bump into who , let's just get this day over with ." Kaoru said and we walk out from the park .

" Over here is the bakery which got the best strawberry short cake ! and over there is the book store and there is the…"

We show them the place around News Townvilles .

" And lastly ! My favourite sweet shop ! Annie's sweet shop !" I pulled Takao towards the shop .

" You have to tried the Sakuramochi ! Is the best !" I turned around and saw only Takao behind me . I stop and look around .

" Where are the others ?"

" Well , Miyako and Meiru went shopping when they saw a sale and Netto and Takumi went in with them , Kaoru and Misora got bored and went to play at the skate park and Subaru and Takeshi went there too , Airisu went in book store and Enzan went in there with her , Marion said she was getting bored and tired and she want to go home but Sileen pull her into the arcade and Barno and Tadashi went in too ." Takao shrugged .

" Oh ." I said and pout .

" Oh and Marion said to give you this note when you stop and realize that they're gone ." Takao gave me a note . I took it and read it .

_Dear Momoko ,_

_Thanks for ruining my Saturday . I hope you're happy now that you're alone with Takao so never pull me into your love life or I'll ruin your life ._

_Love , Marion ._

_P.S You own me 20 dollar for the sweets you bought with my money , you're lucky I didn't put interest for you ._

I sighed and put the note into my bag when I'm finished reading the note . I saw Takao is staring at me . I blushed .

" So…..let's go inside ." I walk in the shop with Takao .

" Hi ! Momoko !" Annie greet me with her warm smile .

" Hi , Annie ! The usual please !" I said and sat down . Takao sat down in front of me .

" Here's your Strawberry sundae special and 4 sakuramochi , 2 apple flavor Japanese cake and 2 strawberry flavor Japanese cake ." Annie put my usual on the table .

" Oh , Annie bring 1 more plate of the apple flavor and strawberry flavor Japanese cake ." I said .

" Ok , I'll be right back !" Annie said and walk to her stand .

" So you come here often ?" Takao asked .

" Yup ! I think I come here every day after school , the sweets here is to die for !" I said and eat my strawberry sundae special .

" This is so good !" I said . I heard Takao chuckled .

" What's so funny ?" I asked .

" Nothing , it just you look so blissful and cute when you eat ." Takao said but immediately close his mouth and blush . I blush too .

" Thanks ." I said while blushing .

" You don't have too , you deserve it ." Takao said and close his mouth again and he turn as red as his cap . I giggle .

" Here's your apple flavor and strawberry flavor Japanese cake ! Enjoy !" Annie giggle .

" I'll leave you 2 alone ~!" Annie said and walk to her stand leaving Takao and me blushing madly . It was quiet between us so I decided to break the ice .

" So , you have to try this , is really yummy for it sweet and sour taste ." I move the plate that has the Japanese cake to him . He take a bite and his eye widen .

" This is really good !" He exclaimed .

" Here , taste the Sakuramochi ." I take 2 of the Sakuramochi and give it to him .

" I thought you really like the Sakuramochi ." Takao decline my offer .

" I do , that's why I'm sharing it ! Sweets taste better when you're sharing with people ." I put place the sakuramochi in front of him .

" But…" I cut him off .

" No buts ! If you don't take it I'll be sad ." I pout and look at him .

" Ok , ok , you're really nice ." He accept it and eat the sakuramochi .

" Momoko ?"

I turned to the sound and saw someone familiar .

" Dexter ? Hi ! What are you doing here ?" I said .

" You know , to eat and….hoping to met you , so why are you here ?" He blushed .

" Oh , I'm showing Takao around News Townvilles , Takao , this is Dexter and Dexter , Takao ." I gesture my hand from Dexter to Takao . Dexter face frown a second but then plastered a smile .

" Nice to meet you Takao , I'm Dexter ." He held out his hand .

" Hi , Dexter , Nice to meet you too ." Takao shake his hand . He seem kinda angry .

" Well , I'm going now….I have some robot to built , see you around Momoko ." Dexter gave me a smile .

" See you around too Dexter ." I said and he walk out of the shop .

" He's your friend ?" Takao asked as Dexter went out .

" Yup , his in my Science class , he's really good at it !" I said and eat my sundae .

" You should stay away from him , he seem dangerous ." Takao said .

" Dexter ? Dangerous ? That's funny , he just a boy who is really into science and he always lock himself in the lab , he look weird but he's nice when you get to know him ." I said .

" Well , I'm just looking out for you , you know , don't judge a book by its cover ." Takao said .

" Ok , thanks for looking out for me but I can handle myself ." I said . I am a Powerpuff Girls Z . Why is he acting like I'm a little girl ? I finish my food and was about to pay .

" I'll pay for it to thank you for showing me around the town ." He place the money on the table . He stood up and I notice a belt around his waist . Why haven't I notice that ? Wait , I know why . I only been looking at his face . The belt look like my PPGZ belt but his is black and have the letter 'R' instead of 'P' .

" Nice belt you have there ." I said . I think he flinch .

" Oh…! This ! This is a gift from my mama !" He said . He seem a bit nervous when I ask that .

" That's really nice of her ." I stood up and we walk out of the store .

" Is a bit late , can I walk you to your home ?" Takao asked with a cute awkward smile .

" Sure , if you don't mind talking to me !" I said forgetting all that happen in the shop . He look so cute !

" Let's ask each other question while we walking home ?" I asked .

" Ok , so who go first ?" Takao said

" I will !" I said and put on a thinking face .

" What's your favourite colour ?" I ask the first question that pop into my mind .

" Red shirt , red hat , does that mean nothing ?" He smirk .

" Right ." I giggled .

" Let me guess , your favourite colour is pink ." He said as he look me up and down .

" Yup ! Now is your turn to ask the question !" I laughed .

" Ok , so…..what's your favourite thing to do ?"

" Hm….eating sweet and reading comic or novel ."

" That's my favourite things to do too !"

" Really !? What's your favourite type of novel ? Mine is fantasy and romance !"

" Mystery and adventure but sometime a little romance , Takeshi make fun of me when I read a romance novel ."

" Kaoru sometime did that too but Marion would tell her to mind her own business ."

" Hm….I always thought Marion is closer to Kaoru ."

" Technically she is close to all of us , she talk about game with Kaoru , she sew with Miyako and talk about books and comic with me . She seem cold but the truth is that she scared of strangers ."

" So she's shy ?"

" Nope , she's scared of being hurt again , she been through a lot so she have trust issue . She's really nice when she trust you ."

" Wow , I guess Tadashi have a lot of work to do ." He laughed .

" I know , she said she hate him a lot so does Kaoru , she kept saying she wanted to beat up Takeshi ."

" I can see that from the glare she gave Takeshi ."

" Kaoru gave death glare to any boys that stare at us , that's her way to show how much she care for us even though she said she hate hanging out with us ."

" I guess she's not really honest ."

" She's the most not honest person I ever met while Miyako is the most honest person I ever met , oh we're here !" I stop when I saw my house . I turned around to face him .

" Thanks for walking me home , is nice talking to you !" I said and turned to my house .

" Wait !" He grad my hand .

" Yes ?" I turned to face him .

" Can you answer this one question ?" He asked . I saw his cheek is a little red .

" Sure ." I nod . He hesitate for a while .

" What….what do you think of me ?"

" What…?"

" I asked , what do you think of me ?"

I stare at him . He look serious and he's blushing really red .

" I….I…." I was about to say but got interrupted .

" MOMOKOOO!" Someone hug me from behind .

" Kuriko ! What are you doing out here !?" She look up with a naughty smile .

" I'm just here to tell you mom is waiting for you inside for dinner !" Kuriko said .

" Ok , I'll be right there ." Kuriko skip back inside with me behind .

" Well , see you later then ." I wave and smile . Takao wave with a sad smile . Before he walk away , I run towards him and whisper to him .

" And I think that you're cute ." I smile and went inside my house .

I was giggling like crazy when I'm having dinner . Kuriko gave me a 'what is wrong with you' look but I didn't care .

After dinner , I lay on my bed thinking about Takao . He was so cute and so nice to me ! But then something come in mind . The letter 'R' of the belt he's wearing , it remind me of the Rowdyruff Boys Z . They haven't make trouble for some time now . Last time I saw Brick is at the candy shop . Brick is acting strange and he call me cute . I felt my face heat up a little . I plop my face to the pillow . Takao does look a bit like Brick , can he be Brick ? No it can't be . Takao is nice while Brick being a bratty kid but they do look alike . I then shrugged it off and went to sleep . I wonder how the others are doing .

* * *

Me : And one of the date is done ! I'm sorry is a bit short but I did my best !

Brick/Takao : You took a really long time to do this .

Me : My mood went down and I keep getting distracted by other stories I read .

Blossom/Momoko : So who will be next ?

Me : That you'll need to wait and see , so everyone read and review and remember to send in some fun dare for them !


	8. Chapter 8 : The date ( Iris , Airisu )

Me : Hi ! Sorry for the late update , my mom keep using her laptop to do her stuff so I have to use the old computer down stair which is really creepy so I couldn't stay up late to type .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Nice excuse .

Me : * glare at Kaoru * But good news is , I finally finish my folio ! Now I can just concentrate on typing story !

Sileen/Asenta : Congratulation !

Me : Thank you ! So now here's our first dare from DemonicMusicAngel !

**Dare **

_I love it and since I'm tired of the girls being the boy's maids they get 2 weeks off and the boys have to be the girls butlers _

_Boomer should be fine since Miyako is the nice one but good luck to Butch_

Me : Aw….! That's so nice of you ! So girls , you get 2 weeks off !

PPGZ&amp;MPGZ : Yay ! Thank you DemonicMusicAngel !

Me : Hehe~! But boys you have to be the girls butler for the 2 weeks !

RRBZ&amp;MRBZ : * Groans *

Blossom/Momoko : Hey , we survive being your maid so you have to do it .

Brick/Takao : Urgh ! Fine .

Me : Hehe….Now next dare that is from blackandviolet141312 !

**Dare**

_awww so cute!__  
__it's me again so this time I have dares and truths for the MPGZ, MRBZ and RRBZ!__  
__you girls have to let the boys do whatever they want to do with you!__  
__MRBZ you have to sing a song from one direction ( and I am not a fan of them! )__  
__RRBZ can you not be perverts for at least a hour?__  
__Boomer you have to make Miyako jealous by kissing a random girl on the streets ( it has to be Himeko/Princess).__  
__Miyako and Kaoru change your personalities!__  
__And Blossom cause you have not been tortured enough you have to give up eating sweets for 4 chapters!__  
__well that's enough for now byebye !__  
__P.S Butch is not to talk like a white girl ever again ! it's really annoying!__  
__byebye!_

Me : Well , I guess the boys get to do whatever they want to the girls . It doesn't have time limit so I pick just for this chapter !

Iris/Airisu : And I thought I just have vacation . * put down the suitcase *

Chaud/Enzan : * hug her and pull her to the couch * Let's watch a movie together .

Me : * laughed * Let's finish the dare first . The MRBZ have to sing a One Direction song . Wait for a sec , I have to goggle for the song first . * start typing on the computer *

Sileen/Asenta : You're not a fan of them ?

Me : Nope , I only like cartoon and anime . There , now start singing MRBZ .

MRBZ : * sighed and take out microphone *

**"Live While We're Young" By One Direction **

_**Chaud :**_

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_  
_The music up, the windows down_

_**Lan :**_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)_  
_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_**All:**_  
_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Tonight let's get some_

_**Tylio:**_  
_And live while we're young_

_**Geo:**_  
_Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_  
_Don't overthink, just let it go_  
_And if we get together, yeah get together_  
_Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)_

_**Tylio:**_  
_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_**All:**_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Tonight let's get some_

_**Chaud:**_  
_And live while we're young_

_**Lan:**_  
_And girl, you and I_  
_We're about to make some memories tonight_

_**Tylio:**_  
_I wanna live while we're young_  
_We wanna live while we're young_

_**All:**_  
_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_  
_(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_  
_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_  
_Tonight let's get some_

_**Geo:**_  
_And live while we're young_

PPGZ&amp;MPGZ : Wow .

Me : They sound ok .

MPGZ : * Nod *

MRBZ : * Smirk *

MPGZ : * Punch their counterpart *

Me : Now RRBZ you cannot be like a pervert for at least 1 hour , like they can do it ! * laugh *

Butch/Takeshi : Sure I can !

Me : Yeah right ! If you can do it for 1 day , I'll let you have Kaoru for a month !

Buttercup/Kaoru : What !?

Me : If you fail , you have to do my dares ! The same goes to Brick , Boomer and Blade . If one of you fail , all fail !

Butch/Takeshi : Deal !

The rest of the RRBZ : What !?

Me : Now , Boomer have to make Miyako jealous by kissing Himeko !

Boomer/Takumi : What !?

Me : Don't worry , just one kiss and you can beat her up .

Boomer/Takumi : * sighed and pout *

Me : Just go .

Boomer/Takumi : Fine * walk to the street , grab Himeko and kiss her *

Bubbles/Miyako : * gasp and run to the street *

Himeko : Aw ! I knew you like me ! * hug Boomer really tight *

Boomer/Takumi : Let go of me !

Bubbles/Miyako : Himeko ! Let go of him ! He's mine !

Boomer/Takumi : *blushed *

Himeko : What ? He's not yours , he kiss me not you !

Bubbles/Miyako : He's mine and that's final ! * grab Boomer and kiss him *

Boomer/Takumi : * shock and kiss back *

Himeko : * huff and stomp away *

Me : Now that's over , Miyako and Kaoru you have to change personality !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Urgh !

Bubbles/Miyako : * push Boomer away * Ok !

Boomer/Takumi : * landed on the floor *

Me : Finally ! Someone who cooperate !

Bubbles/Miyako : Is not like I want to * crossed arm and turn away *

Me : * laughed * That sound like Kaoru .

Buttercup/Kaoru : I don't sound like that !

Me : Kaoru ! You have to be like Miyako !

Buttercup/Kaoru : But !

Bubbles/Miyako : Scaredy cat !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Why you ! * held up her fist *

Me : Kaoru !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Fine ! * smile * Sure ! I would love to do it .

Me : Good ! Now Momoko , you cannot have sweet for 4 chapter since blackandviolet141312 think you don't have much torture .

Blossom/Momoko : Aw….! Of all the torture she choose this one !

Me : Yup ! So bye bye to sweets ! * grab all her sweets away and lock it in a big box *

Blossom/Momoko : I miss my sweets already * curl up like a ball and rock back and forth *

Breeze/Marion : I guess we're lucky that we don't have any dares .

MPGZ : Yup !

Me : For now * smirk * Now the dares are over someone disclaimer !

PPGZ : Hinako29 does not own us , the RRBZ ,The MPGZ and the MRBZ . She only own Marion , Blade and the story .

Me : The MRBZ and MPGZ belongs to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 , he does not own the character , only the team idea . Enjoy the story !

**Brick=Takao**

**Butch=Takeshi**

**Boomer=Takumi**

**Blade=Tadashi**

**Chaud=Enzan**

**Geo=Subaru**

**Lan=Netto**

**Tylio=Brano**

**Iris=Airisu**

**Sonia=Misora**

**Maylu=Meiru**

**Sileen=Asenta**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Iris/Airisu P.O.V**

" Over there is the flower shop and over there is….." Momoko keep on talking non-stop . We walk for a while and I spot a shop which I might like .

" Over there is the book store !" Momoko said and pointed to the store . The shop look like a wood cabin but have a big book as a sign with the word ' World of book'. I turn and walk towards the shop without hesitating .

" Wow…." The store has many row of book and was place according to their genre . I walk to the fantasy section and start looking at the novels .

" So you like to read ."

I jumped at the sound and turned around .

" Oh , Enzan , what are you doing here ?"

" I follow you here , you know , you shouldn't just walk away from the group , you might get lost ." Enzan said and look to the shelf .

" Well , is getting boring and I just got attracted to the book shop ." I turned to the shelf .

" Yup , Momoko just go on and on ." Enzan said and pulled out a book .

" You like to read too ?" I asked .

" Depends on what kind of books ." Enzan said .

" What kind of books do you read ?"

" Mystery , horror and sometime adventure ." He said and put back the book .

" Oh , then why do you come to this section ?"

"…..Because you walk to this section ."

" Oh…" I blushed and randomly pull out a book and made a stack of book fell down .

" Oops sorry !" I faster bend down and pick up the books . I kept my face down all the time because I know my face must be really red . Stupid ! Stupid ! Stupid ! Calm down Airisu ! Calm down !

I pick up most of the books and saw the last one . I reach out to touch the book and got touch by a hand . I look up and make eye contact with Enzan . My hand retract and I quickly stood up . Enzan pick up the book .

" Here , let me help you ." Enzan put back the book and take another book from my hand .

" O..ok ." I hand him one book at a time as he put back the books . It was quiet when we're putting back the books . I try to think of something to say but what ? Before I thought of anything Enzan break the silence .

" So do you want to buy anything ?"

" Huh ?"

" I said , do you want to buy anything ." Enzan said .

" Oh ! Eh…Ya ! Just let me look around ." I turned to the shelf and pick out a book that caught my eye .

" The Land of Stories….look interesting ." I turned the book to read the summary .

" Oh , there's book 2 , it must be really interesting ." I look to the shelf to see if there's book 2 of the novel .

" Here's book 2 and 3 ." I turned and saw Enzan holding 2 books .

" Thank you ." I take the books and smile .

" The story is not finish yet , you still want to buy it ?" Enzan asked .

" Yes , I just have to wait for it , I'm going to pay for it now ." I said

" Ok , I'll wait outside ." Enzan walk out of the shop and I walk to the counter to pay . After I'm done , I walk out of the shop .

" You still need anything ?" Enzan asked .

" Nope , I'm satisfied , so want to walk around or you want to go home ?" I asked .

" If you want to walk around , I can accompany you ." Enzan said .

" Ok , let's walk around a bit ." I said . Enzan took my hand and we walk down the street .

" So when did you come to this city ?" I asked .

" Oh….er..3 days ago ." Enzan said looking a bit nervous .

" Oh , why did you come to this city ?"

" Well , my parents got a job here so I come , what about you ?"

" I come here because of a little problem back at my hometown so I come here and live with my friends ."

" What kind of problem ?" Enzan asked . Oh no , I can't tell him because of some bad guys fell deeply in love with me and got stalk !

" Is…Is a bit private ."

" Oh sorry ."

" No worries ." and then awkward silence come .

" Where is your hometown ?" I decided to break the silence .

" I..come from ACDC Town ." He said . What !?

" I come from that town too ! Why haven't I seen you around ?" I said with a surprise tone .

" Oh really ? Wow ! I guess is a big town so we never seen each other before !" He said and let out a few laugh .

" I guess….." I said and look around . I then spot a Taiyaki stall . I turned to look at Enzan .

" Enzan , want to eat something ?" I asked .

" That wouldn't be ne…" Before he could finish , he stomach grumble . His face turned a bit red . I giggle and pulled him to the stall .

" Come on , my treat ." I said .

" No need for that , I can pay myself ." He said .

" I wanted to thank you for accompany me ." I said .

" But….." I cut him off by ordering the food .

" 2 red bean paste Taiyaki please !" I said . The guy on the stall hand me 2 Taiyaki and I took it then notice my hand are full . I turned to Enzan to ask him to take 1 and saw him pay for it .

" Thanks ." He said to the guy and turned to me . He notice me frowning .

" What ?" He asked .

" I said I was paying ."

" But I can't let you pay for me ." He said and took 1 Taiyaki off my hand .

" But…." I got cut off by the guy who sell Taiyaki .

" If you couple want to fight , can you please do it at the other place ?"

I blushed at the thought being a couple with Enzan . I just met him and know him today but….why did I feel like I seen him before ?

" No we're….!" Again I got cut off .

" Sorry , we're leaving now ." Enzan pulled me away .

" Wait ! Enzan !"

" What ?"

" Why…why didn't tell the guy that we're not couple ?"

"…...I'm just lazy to explain ." He turned his head away . I narrowed my eyes at him .

" Really ?"

"….Ya ." I saw his face have a hint of red .

" Ok then ." I said . Again it was silence between Enzan and me . I look at him every few second .

" So , do you have a…crush or someone you like ?" Enzan finally talk .

" Eh ? No….! I never have a crush on someone ." I blushed .

" Oh ."

" What about you ? Do you have a crush ?" I asked and tilted my head a little .

" Actually , I do ." Enzan said and his face turned a bit red .

" Really ? Who is she ?" I asked .

" She's…she's…Is a secret ." Enzan face turn redder .

" Aw…..Come on , maybe just tell me how she look or why you like her ." I said .

" Ok but I only telling you how she look like ." Enzan said

" Fine ." I pouted .

" She…..She kinda…look like you ." Enzan said .

"…...So I look like her , interesting , so did you confess to her ?" I said while trying to hide the shock expression I got .

" I did try but she hate me ."

" She hate you ? But you're nice and kind , how can she hate you ?"

" Is complicated , we're totally in a different world , she hate me so much that she even move away from me ." Enzan look down with a very sad expression .

" Oh , sorry that I asked ." What did he mean that they live in a different world ?

" Forget about it , look , is getting late , want me to walk you home ?" Enzan look up and smile .

" No , is ok , I can go home myself ." I said and walk ahead .

" But…." He said but I cut him off .

" I'm fine on my own ." I said and blend into the crowd .

I look back to make sure that he's not behind me then I run all the way back to the apartment and run into my room without bothering to open the light . I lay on the bed and hide my face in my pillow .

I decline his offer is because of some questions that appear in my mind . Why did the girl hate him so much that she even move away ? What did he do ? Who is this girl ? Where is she now ? Is she the real reason that he move here ?

I have many question in my mind but there's one that trouble me the most .

**Is he nice to me because I look like the girl he like ?**

* * *

Me : Another chapter done ! Is shorter than the last one but I did my best .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Aw~! This is sweet !

Me : Thanks ! Mi…I mean Kaoru .

Bubbles/Miyako : Is ok . * crossed arm *

Me : Thanks , Ka…I mean Miyako . You guys can change back after this chapter .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Yay !

Bubbles/Miyako : Finally !

Chaud/Enzan : This is not even romantic , there's no kissing .

Me : You just met her , there's no way you guys kiss .

Iris/Airisu : * whispered * Is a good thing there's no kissing .

Chaud/Enzan : But I want to touch her not just holding hand !

Me : You should be grateful that I let you hold her hand ! Urgh ! Someone shut him up ! * covered ear *

Iris/Airisu : Enzan ! Can you bring me pancake with lots of strawberries and whip cream ?

Chaud/Enzan : Sure ! * rush to the kitchen *

Me : Thanks Airisu .

Iris/Airisu : You're welcome .

Breeze/Marion : Someone please help !

Me : What the what !? Blade let go of her !

Blade/Tadashi : No . * hug tighter *

Breeze/Marion : * Tick mark appear , wind appear and blast Blade to the wall *

Me&amp;MPGZ&amp;The rest of the PPGZ : Wow !

Blossom/Momoko : I totally forgot about the new power we got from DemonicMusicAngel from the dare .

Breeze/Marion : That's what you get for hugging me . * stomp away *

Maylu/Meiru : If that what he get for hugging her , I wonder what will happen if he kiss her ?

Sonia/Misora : * shrugged * Don't know , don't care .

Me : The RRBZ fail and I win ! So they'll have to do my dares next chapter ! Yay me ! Told you guys that you can't be pervert for a day !

Brick/Takao : Nice work bro * hit the back of his head *

Blade/Tadashi : Ow ! I said I'm sorry .

Me : So everyone read and review and remember to send in some truth or dare for them !


	9. Chapter 9 : The date ( Bubbles , Miyako)

Me : Hi * cough * * cough*

Maylu/Meiru : Are you ok ?

Me : My throat *cough* hurt .* cough *

Iris/Airisu : Maybe you shouldn't talk .

Blossom/Momoko : Here a board for you to write .

Me : *Take the board and start writing *

Butch/Takeshi : Ha ! You deserve it !

Me : * Glare at him , erase something and start writing again *

Bubbles/Miyako : What are you writing ?

Me : * turn the board*

Bubbles/Miyako : ' I want Kaoru to host the truth or dare , you can do anything to them.' Really ?

Me : * nod my head *

The RRBZ : * Gulped *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Yes ! Now first dare is from blackandviolet141312 .

**Dare**

_I love it!__  
__So I'm going to give the MPGZ some dares ok?__  
__Well first Sonia you have to flirt whit Geo.__  
__Iris make Chaud jealous.__  
__And the rest go on a date!__  
__Bye!_

Buttercup/Kaoru : Ok so Sonia go flirt with Geo .

Sonia/Misora : What !?

Me : * rolled eye *

Sonia/Misora : Fine . * Walk up to Geo and make a seductive face * Hey there , Geo .

Geo/Subaru: * Smirk *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Next will be for Iris .

Iris/Airisu : Please be a nice dare , please be a nice dare….

Buttercup/Kaoru :Your dare is to make Chaud jealous .

Iris/Airisu : How ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : I don't know , you're the smart one .

Iris/Airisu : Hmmm…* walk up to Brick and lay her head on his shoulder *

Brick/Takao : What !? * blush *

Chaud/Enzan : What are you doing with Iris , Brick !?

Brick/Takao : What !? Me !? She was the one that lay on me !

Chaud/Enzan : So you're saying Iris is flirting with you !? She would never do that !

Iris/Airisu : * run away before she got involve in the fight *

Buttercup/Kaoru : That was pretty interesting * eat pop corn *

Me : * nod and take one but Momoko hit my hand *

Blossom/Momoko : You're sick .

Me : * glare her , crossed arm and pout *

Buttercup/Kaoru : The rest of you go have a date .

Maylu/Meiru : At least is just a date .

Sileen/Asenta : Yup .

Lan/Netto : Come on let's go ! * carry Maylu away *

Tylio/Barno : * Carry Sileen away *

_Maylu and Lan date ( They went to a restaurant )_

_Maylu/Meiru : This place look great and the food here is delicious ._

_Lan/Netto : I knew you would like here . _

_Maylu/Meiru : * blush and eat her cake * _

_Lan/Netto : Look you got cream on your face * brush it away with his finger and then eat it *_

_Maylu/Meiru : * Blush redder *_

_Sileen and Tylio date ( They went to the carnival )_

_Sileen/Asenta : That was fun * carry a bag full of prize *_

_Tylio/Barno : Yup , very fun ._

_Sileen/Asenta : Look ! A merry-go-round ! * run towards it *_

_Tylio/Barno : * Walk behind her *_

_Sileen/Asenta : * Sit on a horse * Aren't you gonna play ?_

_Tylio/Barno : Nope , I just want to watch you have fun ._

_Sileen/Asenta : * blush *_

_End of date _

Buttercup/Kaoru : Is kinda boring .

Me : * hit her *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Ow ! Urgh , next dare is from Stealthelfandflameslinger4ever .

**Dare**

_Hi this is my first time messaging and making up dares so here I go umm Butch you have too make out with Kaoru for 3 hours a Kaoru has to act like she enjoyed it. Brick has to slap Blossoms butt and act pervy for 2 chapters (but only to Blossom) and Blossom can't do anything about it. Breeze has to act slutty around Blade . And because Boomer and Bubbles are my sisters favourite they have to say hi to Lybirty cause she loves you guys. _

_Now truths um Butch who is you least favorite puff? Brick who is your second favorite puff. P.S. Sorry if they're terrible I'm new_

Me : * write something and show it to Misora *

Buttercup/Kaoru : What does she said ?

Sonia/Misora : Hinako29 said I'm hosting this for now since you're making out with Butch .

Buttercup/Kaoru : * frown and crossed arm *

Butch/Takeshi : Come on , Kaoru , let's have some fun * smirk *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Someone just kill me now .

Butch/Takeshi : * Start making out *

Me : * cover my eyes *

Sonia/Misora : Oh , Kaoru , you must act like you enjoy it !

Buttercup/Kaoru : You're dead after this ! * get pull back by Butch into a kiss *

Sonia/Misora : Now next is for Brick .

Brick/Takao : What kind of dare ?

Sonia/Misora : You have to slap Blossom butt and act pervy to Blossom for 2 chapter .

Blossom/Momoko : What !?

Brick/Takao : * smirk * with pleasure . * slap Momoko butt *

Blossom/Momoko : Ek !* blushed *

Brick/Takao : * pull Momoko near him and start squeezing her butt *

Blossom/Momoko : * Blushed really red * Brick ! * shoot fireball at him then run away *

Sonia/Misora : Now that over , Breeze has to act slutty around Blade .

Breeze/Marion : Who is the one that send this dare ? * dark aura surround her *

Sonia/Misora : Just do it , then everything will be over * gulped *

Breeze/Marion : * sighed * Hey Blade .

Blade/Tadashi : What ?

Breeze/Marion : Don't you think is a little hot here ? * pulled down her jacket in a seductive way *

Blade/Tadashi : * blushed and smirk * Yes , when you around . * pull Marion closer *

Sonia/Misora : I don't want to see what happening next so next will be dare for Boomer and Bubbles .

Bubbles/Miyako : What kind of dare are we having ?

Sonia/Misora : You get to say ' hi ' to Stealthelfandflameslinger4ever's sister , Lybirty !

Boomer/Takumi : That's a easy dare .

Sonia/Misora : Now face the screen and say Hi

Bubbles/Miyako : * wave her hand * Hi there , Lybirty !

Boomer/Takumi : How's it going , Lybirty !

Sonia/Misora : Now moving on to the next dare that is from linyer solano .

Me : * write something on the board and show it to Sonia *

Sonia/Misora : Hinako29 said she doesn't understand the language and she tried to translate it but she only understand half of it so she hope that person can review again in English so she wouldn't do the dare wrong like last time .

Sileen/Asenta : Ya , last time she misunderstood shorts for skirt .

Me : * frown and crossed arm *

Sonia/Misora : Ok , now disclaimer please .

Iris/Airisu : Hinako29 does not own us , PPGZ , RRBZ and MRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the story .

Maylu/Meiru : MPGZ and MRBZ belong to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 , he does not own the character , just the team idea !

Sileen/Asenta : On with the story !

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bubbles/Miyako P.O.V**

I was listening to Momoko talking until I saw a sale on my favourite shop .

" OMG ! 50% Discount sale !" I squealed and pull Meiru towards the shop .

" What !? Come on ! Let's go faster !" Meiru said and we rush into the shop . I was practically digging the pile of clothes for some cutes dress or skirt . After a few moment , I have at least 4 bag of clothes hanging on my arm . I was giggling and talking with Meiru as we walk out of the store .

" Finally , you girls are out ." Takumi said .

" Oh , Takumi , Netto ." I said .

" Aren't you suppose to be with the others ?" Meiru asked .

" Well , I can't let 2 cute girls wander around here alone ." Netto said . I blush lightly and saw Meiru blushed redder than me .

" So are you girls heading home or you want to go somewhere else ?" Takumi asked .

" I was thinking about going to have something to eat ." I said .

" I was thinking about walking around for a bit ." Meiru said .

" I guess we're separating ." I said .

" I'll be walking around with her , see ya ." Netto said and he walk away with Meiru .

" I guess we'll be eating together ." Takumi said .

" I know just the café to go !" I said and smile . We walk for a while and stop in front of a café .

" Here we are ! My favourite café !" I giggled and pull Takumi into the café .

" These place look classy ." Takumi said . We choose a place near the window and sat down . A waiter come to take our order . The waitress look about our age .

" What would you cute couple like to have ?" The waitress giggle as we blushed .

" No…we're not a couple ." I blushed .

" I'm just kidding ." The waitress giggled more .

" Can you take our order now ?" Takumi asked .

" Fine , what would you like to have ?" The waitress asked .

" I would like to have the blueberry cheesecake and a cup of chocolate please ." I said .

" I would like to have the oreo cheesecake and lemon tea please ." Takumi said .

" Ok , you're order will be ready in a few ." The waitress walk away . Then we were silence for a while .

" Let's get to know each other more since we're becoming friends " I said .

" Oh ok , so you go first or me ?" Takumi asked .

" You go first ." I smile .

" How about you go first since ladies first ." Takumi said and I giggled .

" Ok , so I'm Miyako Gotokuji , I love drawing , shopping and dressing up . My favourite colour is blue . I'm the only child and I live with my grandmother since my parents are at Milan working ." I said .

" I love drawing too ." Takumi said .

" Now is your turn ." I smiled .

" I'm Takumi Hagurozakue , I also love drawing . Sometime I play some sport and video game . My favourite colour is also blue . I move here because of my parents and I'm the second youngest of my brothers ." Takumi said .

" I can't believe we have the same hobby and favourite colour !" I said and giggled .

" I know , so what kind of drawing tools you like the most ?" Takumi asked .

" If I really have to choose I think it will be water colour , I just really like mixing those colour together ."

" Me too , is really fun mixing them ."

" Here's you order , 1 blueberry cheese cake and a cup of chocolate and 1 oreo cheesecake and a cup of lemon tea ." The waitress put our order infront of us and we started eating .

" These cheesecake is really delicious ." Takumi said .

" Yup ! I really love eating here , it relaxing ." I said .

" Yes , it is ." Takumi said . I grin bigger . Suddenly , Takumi take a bite from my cake .

" Takumi ! That's my cake ." I pouted .

" But it look so delicious ." Takumi pouted .

" Then I'm taking a bite from yours too !" I said and try to take a bite from his cake but he take it away .

" Hey !" I pouted .

" No , is my cake ." Takumi said .

" Please ." I gave him my puppy eye .

" No ."

" Pretty please ."

" No ."

" Pretty please with sugar on top ."

"….Fine ." Takumi gave in .

" Yay !" He put down the cake and hand me a bite .

" Yum !" I said . I heard he chuckled .

" What's wrong ?" I asked .

" Your face got cream ." He said and point his face .

" Where ?" I asked .

" Here , let me help ." His finger brush my face and slightly touch my lips . He then lick the cream off his finger . I blushed at the action .

" So where are you going after this ?" Takumi asked .

" I'm going home , I promise to help my grandma to make dinner ." I said and took out my wallet .

" Wait , I'm paying for this ." Takumi took out his wallet too .

" No , is not necessary ." I said .

" I insist , I want to thank you for showing me around ." Takumi said .

" No , no , you don't have to thank me for it ." I said . Then the waiter come .

" Here's your bill ." The waiter said .

" I'm paying for this ." I said .

" No , I'm paying for this ." Takumi said .

" No , really I'm paying for it ." I said . Both of us keep fighting to pay .

" Erm….Please…." The waiter said . I took out my money . Takumi does the same .

" TAKE MY MONEY !" Both of us said and hand the money to the waiter . The other customer turn towards our direction which make both of us blushed . Takumi took the chance to place the money on the waiter hand and push the waiter to the counter .

" Takumi !" I said . He place his hand on my lips .

" Just let me thank you ok ?" He then gave me a smile .

" Fine ." I said and pouted but then it broke into a smile . After the waiter hand us the change , we walk out the café .

" Come on , let me walk you home ." Takumi said .

" Ok ." I smile .

I was skipping all the way to my house . We were talking about all our favourite things like favourite animal , favourite drink , favourite cake but most of all he have a octopus doll like me !

" You also have a octopus doll !?"

" Ya , I call her Octa ." He was blushing when he said that .

" Is a 'her ' !? Ocit is a 'he'!" I said . I grab his hand and jump up and down .

" Octi will be so happy when he meet Octa!" I said and giggled . We walk for a while till I spot a familiar big japanese house .

" We're here !" I said .

" Oh , I guess I'll see you later ." He said . He look a bit sad . Why ?

" I'll see you at school ." I said . We wave good bye . I was about to walk in my house but then I turned around .

" Takumi !" I said . He turned around .

" Yes ?"

I run to his side and place my lips on his cheek .

" Thank you for walking me home ." I rush back inside and start giggling .

" Miyako dear are you alright ?" My grandma walk out from a room .

" Yes , I'm alright ." I clear my throat and tried to stay calm .

" Ok , so may I asked who is that boy outside with you ?" Grandma asked with a smile .

" Grandma you saw the whole thing ?" I asked . Grandma nod her head .

" So who is he ? Is he your boyfriend ?"

" No , he's not my boyfriend , he's a new kid from our school and we're showing him around the place ." My face blushed as grandma asked about him being my boyfriend .

" I think he make a good boyfriend ." Grandma chuckled .

" Grandma !" I pouted .

" Ok , ok , go wash up and help me make dinner ." Grandma stood up and walk to the kitchen .

" Ok , grandma ." I walk to my room and went to wash up . I couldn't stop thinking about Takumi . Takumi is really nice and the more we talk the more I think that we're alike . Is like he's…..my counterpart . That's when Boomer face come in . I shook the thought off and went to help my grandma .

* * *

Blossom/Momoko : Yay ! Another chapter done !

Me : * clap hand *

Brick/Takao : * hug Momoko and kiss her cheek *

Blossom/Momoko : * blushed very red and flame come out burning Brick *

Sonia/Misora : So who will be next on the date ?

Me : * gave her a look *

Sonia/Misora : What ? Don't give me that look .

Me : * sighed *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Is so obvious the next one will be Meiru .

Sonia/Misora : I'm just kidding !

Me : * Write something on the board and show it to them *

Breeze/Marion : She said she wanted to do her dare now .

Butch/Takeshi : Urgh ! I thought she forgot !

Me : * Smirk and hand a list to Kaoru *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Ok so here's her dare .

**Dare**

_Butch to be hang upside down on the fan and the fan must be spinning until I'm satisfied ._

_Brick to dye his purple and burn his hat _

_Boomer to jump of the cliff and then jump into the sea that is occupied with shark while wearing a meat suit _

_Blade to be chain up and stay in the cage full of hungry tiger till I'm satisfied ._

The RRBZ : What the hell !?

Blade/Tadashi : This is not dare , this is punishment .

Me : * Laughed but then cough *

Sileen/Asenta : Here , some warm water for you .

Me : * Drink it and start writing things down then turn the board for Kaoru to read *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Hinako29 said do the dare or she'll give a more worse dare . So Butch get ready to be hang . * pull out a chain *

Butch/Takeshi : Can't it be rope ?

Bubbles/Miyako : Hinako29 said you can break free from it so she said use chain .

Me : * nod *

Butch/Takeshi : I hate you .

Me : * turn the board * ' I hate you too'

Butch/Takeshi : * Glare and wanted to punch me *

Me : ' Help me ' * Wave the board *

Buttercup/Kaoru : * tied him up and hang him on the fan *

Sonia/Misora : * Press on *

Butch/Takeshi : Saaaaaavvvvveeee Mmmeeeeee!

Buttercup/Kaoru : Oh shut up ! Next on will be Brick to dye his hair and burn his hat .

Brick/Takao : What the fuck !? No !

Me : * Roll eyes*

Buttercup/Kaoru : Don't make me throw big rocks on you .

Brick/Takao : Fine * walk to the bathroom to dye his hair purple then come out *

Everyone except Brick : Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Me : * Laughed and coughed *

Geo/Subaru : Nice look !

Brick/Takao : * glare at him *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Now…haha…burn your…..haha….cap .

Brick/Takao : I'm sorry my baby but daddy have to do this * burn his cap and cry *

Tylio/Barno : That was creepy .

Me : * nod in agreement *

Bubbles/Miyako : Next will be Boomer to jump off a cliff then jump into a ocean full of shark while wearing a meat suit .

Buttercup/Kaoru : When are you the host ?

Bubbles/Miyako : When I wanted too .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Fine by me * went to lay on the couch *

Boomer/Takumi : * Gulped * Do I have to do this ?

Bubbles/Miyako : Sadly , yes .

Boomer/Takumi : This is all your fault Butch .

Butch/Takeshi : Wwwhhhhhyyyyy mmmmeeee ! * still spinning *

Me : * point to the door *

Boomer/Takumi : Yes , I'm going ! * Went out the door and walk to the cliff * Here's goes nothing * jump off the cliff * AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Me : * Write on the board *

Blossom/Momoko : * look at the board * Did he forgot he can fly….Yes , yes he did .

Me : * shake head and sighed *

Boomer/Takumi : * held his head * Now to the ocean * wear meat suit and jump inside the ocean , shark faster chase him * Save me !

Sileen/Asenta : That was hilarious !

Breeze/Marion&amp;Me : * nod head *

Bubbles/Miyako : I hope he's ok .

Blossom/Momoko : Next will be Blade being chain up and stay in a cage full of hungry tiger till Hinako29 satisfied!

Blade/Tadashi : What !? You want me dead !?

Me : * smile brightly and nod my head *

Blade/Tadashi : * Pouted *

Boomer/Takumi : I'm back !

Lan/Netto : Bro , you alright ?

Boomer/Takumi : I'm fine just let me * collapse on the floor *

Blade/Tadashi : * Try to sneak away *

Breeze/Marion : * Chain him up * Get in the cage ! * throw him inside *

Blade/Tadashi : Nice kitty ~! Nice kitty kitty ! * the tigers lick their lips and jump on him * AAAAAAAhhhhhhhh!

Me : * pump my fist up *

Iris/Airisu : I guess that's mean victory .

Me : * nod *

Chaud/Enzan : And I also know that never make Hinako29 angry .

Everyone : Agreed .

Butch/Takeshi : Caaaannn Iiii Geeetttt dooowwwnnn noooowww ?

Me : * sighed and rolled my eyes then speed up the fan *

Butch/Takeshi : AAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Sonie/Misora : Ok...so everyone read and review and remember to send in some dare !


	10. Chapter 10 : The date ( Maylu , Meiru )

Me : Hi .

Blossom/Momoko : Hi ! How's your throat ?

Me : Is getting better . How's the RRBZ doing ?

Iris/Airisu : Well , Butch was set free a few hours ago .

Me : I didn't said I wanted him free .

Sonia/Misora : He was about to puke .

Me : Good job setting him free .

Tylio/Barno : And Boomer is all better now , Brick is still sad about his hair and cap and Blade break out from the cage . I can't believe he beat up all the tigers .

Me : That's good . Oh , Brick !

Brick/Takao : What ? * look annoyed *

Me : You can have your hair colour back . * give a box *

Brick/Takao : Yes ! Thank you ! * hug me *

Me : Need air !

Brick/Takao : Sorry . * rush to change back his hair colour *

Me : Now that's over….Achoo !

Breeze/Marion : Bless you .

Me : Thanks . * grab a tissue and blow *

Bubbles/Miyako : It seem like you're getting sick . Do you want us to do the truth or dare corner ?

Me : No , I can do it .

Meiru/Maylu : Are you sure ?

Me: Yup .

Buttercup/Kaoru : If you say so * hand me the card *

Me : Ok , now here's the dare ! * drum roll * this is from MysterySmiles .

**Dare**

_Nice, I like the story. I'm gonna post a dare now! :)  
Blossom and Brick: I dare you to compete in a 5km race. Everyone else must do whatever they can to stop you!__  
Buttercup: I dare you to kiss Butch with everything you got!__  
Butch: I dare you to smiles like an idiot until your cheeks get sore!  
Bubbles: I dare you to snatch Buttercup's food while she's eating, and then throw it at her face.__  
Boomer: I dare you to pretend to faint. When everyone surrounds you, jump up and say 'you care' and hug the person closest to you!__  
That's all from me! :)_

Me : Now Momoko and Brick * sneeze *

Boomer/Takumi : Bless you .

Me : Thanks , so Momoko and Brick compete in a 5km race and everyone else must do whatever they can to stop them .

Brick/Takao : Ok I'm ready * in a ready stance *

Blossom/Momoko : * in a ready stance *

Me : Ready….set…g…Achoo !

Brick/Takao&amp;Blossom/Momoko : * Run *

Iris/Airisu : * Run * Come on ! We have to stop them !

Everyone except me : * Run towards Momoko and Brick with net *

Me : Good Luck !

_2 hour later _

Butch/Takeshi : * Drag Brick back *

Buttercup/Kaoru : * Drag Momoko back *

Bubbles/Miyako : We're back ! Hinako29 !

Maylu/Meiru : * Look around * Where is she ?

Breeze/Marion : She's over here * point to the couch *

Sileen/Asenta : She's…..sleeping .

Me : * Wake up and yawn * You're back .

Lan/Netto : Ya , so what's the next dare ?

Me : Hm….Buttercup have to kiss Butch with everything she got .

Buttercup/Kaoru : NO !

Butch/Takeshi : YES !

Me : * Yawn *

Butch/Takeshi : Come on Kaoru , you know you want it . *smirk *

Buttercup/Kaoru : * tick mark appear * Yeah , I want to wipe that smirk off your face !

Butch/Takeshi : I love you too ! * kiss Kaoru *

Buttercup/Kaoru : * blushed *

Me : Next will be Butch to smile like an idiot until your cheek sore .

Butch/Takeshi : Seriously ?

Me : Yes , seriously .

Butch/Takeshi : * shrugged * Ok * Smile like an idiot *

Me : You look like an idiot . * laughed *

Butch/Takeshi : * still smiling like an idiot * Can you just get on with it ?

Me : Ya , ya so next will be for Miyako .

Bubbles/Miyako : What kind of dare did I get ?

Me : You must snatch Kaoru food while she's eating and then throw it at her face .

Bubbles/Miyako : That's mean ! I can't do it !

Me : Is a dare so just go….Achooo!

Bubbles/Miyako : Bless you * hand me a tissue *

Me : Thanks now go do it .

Bubbles/Miyako : Yes….* walk to Kaoru *

Buttercup/Kaoru : What is it Miyako ? * eating a sandwich *

Bubbles/Miyako : I'm sorry but I have to do this ! * snatch her food and throw it at her face *

Buttercup/Kaoru : What the fuck !? Is a dare isn't it ?

Bubbles/Miyako : * nod *

Buttercup/Kaoru : * sighed *

Me : Now Boomer !

Boomer/Takumi : What ?

Me : * Whisper * You have to pretend to faint and when everyone surround you , jump up , hug the person that is closest to you and yell ' you care ' .

Boomer/Takumi : I can do that ! * pretend to faint *

Everyone except me : * rush to the scene *

Boomer/Takumi : * Jump up and hug the person closest to him * You care !

Lan/Netto : Yes , so go away . * push Boomer away .*

Boomer/Takumi : Aw….* pouted *

Butch/Takeshi : I'm gonna stop smiling like an idiot . * rub his cheek *

Me : * Laughed * Thank you MysterySmiles . Next dare is from blackandviolet141312 .

**Dare **

_Hi it's me again soo i have some dares the girls will like this time but the boys will hate!_  
_Okey Butch can not die 2 chapters cause Kaoru is going to torture him and kill him over and over and over and do what ever she wants to him ._  
_Momoko you can shave Bricks hair off and shred his new cap that i'm giving him( don't tell him about the dare!) and glue bunny ears to his head._  
_Miyako give Boomer a girly make over and go flirt with some cute guys._  
_Marion do something that you have always wanted to do to Blade._  
_Iris do the same as Momoko but to Chaud._  
_Sonia same as Kaoru but to Geo._  
_Sileen same as Miyako but to Lan._  
_Thats all bye!_

Me : So Kaoru , you get to torture Butch and kill him over and over again and also do whatever you want to do to him .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Yes ! * pulled out a hammer *

Butch/Takeshi : No ! * run away *

Buttercup/Kaoru : * Chase Butch *

Me : Next will be Momoko . Momoko you get to….Wait Momoko come here .

Blossom/Momoko : Yes ?

Me : * Whisper * You have to shave Bricks hair and shred the new cap blackandviolet141312 gave him . * hand Momoko the cap * and glue bunny ears to his head . * hand Momoko bunny ears *

Blossom/Momoko : * Take the cap and bunny ears *

Me : Oh , don't let him know about the dare .

Blossom/Momoko : Got it . Oh~ Brick !

Brick/Takao : Yes ?

Blossom/Momoko : Look ! A new cap from blackandviolet141312 . * held up the cap .*

Brick/Takao : Really !?

Blossom/Momoko : * nod * You want it ?

Brick/Takao : Yes ! Of course !

Blossom/Momoko : Too bad you can't have it ! * put the cap into the shredder *

Brick/Takao : Nooo! Why !?

Blossom/Momoko : * Shave his hair and glue bunny ears on his head *

Everyone : Hahahahahaha !

Brick/Takao : * Cry and run to hide in a room *

Me : I think we gone too far .

Everyone : * silence *

Me : Nah . Now Miyako to give Boomer a girly makeover and then Boomer has to go flirt with some cute guys .

Bubbles/Miyako : Yay ! Come on Boomer ! I know just the outfit for you ! * pull Boomer away *

Boomer/Takumi : Someone save me !

Geo/Subaru : Good luck my dear friend ! * snicker *

Me : Let's do the next dare as we wait for them . So the next dare is for Marion.

Breeze/Marion : * Gulped *

Me : Your dare is to do something that you have always wanted to do to Blade .

Breeze/Marion : Hmmmm…..Something I always wanted to do to Blade….

Blade/Tadashi : Please be something nice….please be something nice…..

Breeze/Marion : Aha ! Go clean my library !

Blade/Tadashi : * Smirk * That's easy .

Breeze/Marion : With no powers .

Blade/Tadashi : That's torture !

Chaud/Enzan : Dude , is her library , it can't be that bad .

Blade/Tadashi : She's rich . * walk to Marion's library *

Me : * Click a button , a screen come out showing Blade in Marion's library *

Chaud/Enzan : Is huge !

Breeze/Marion : That's where I keep all my mange , comic , games and novel .

Bubbles/Miyako : I'm done ~!

Me : That's great ! Where's Boomer ?

Bubbles/Miyako : He's right behind….Boomer ! Come here !

Boomer/Takumi : No ! I look like a girl !

Bubbles/Miyako : That's what the dare want !

Boomer/Takumi : Urgh ! Fine * walk out *

Everyone : Wow !

RRBZ&amp;MRBZ : * Blushed *

Maylu/Meiru : OMG ! Boomer you look great !

Boomer : * blushed * Thanks I guess….( He's wearing a blonde wig that is long till he's waist , a blue head band on top . He wear's a blue dress with a brown sleeveless jacket and a ballet flat .)

Me : Now go flirt with some cute guys pretty girl * push Boomer out *

_On the street _

_Random guy A : Hey there beautiful . * Walk up to Boomer *_

_Boomer : He..ey ._

_Random guy B : So you're alone ?_

_Boomer : Ya…* Play with the wig *_

_Random guy A : So wanna hang out with us ? * put his hand around Boomer waist *_

_Boomer : Maybe I do , Maybe I do…* gave a giggle *_

_Random guy B : Aren't you just cute ._

_Boomer : Cute !? Oh no you didn't just call me cute ._

_Random guy B : Yes , I did ._

_Boomer : No one call me cute ! * beat them up * Oh by the way , I'm a boy . * walk away *_

Me : Good that's over .

Boomer : * take off the wig * Is a good thing is over .

Me : Next is for the MPGZ .

MPGZ : * Gulped *

Me : The MPGZ did the same as the PPGZ . Iris to Chaud , Sonia to Geo , Maylu to Lan and Sileen to Tylio .

Sonia/Misora : Oh yeah ! * Pull out a knife *

Geo/Subaru : Aaahhhh ! * run away *

Sonia/Misora : * chase after him *

Geo/Subaru : * Saw Butch got tied up on a board *

Butch/Takeshi : Geo ! Save me !

Geo/Subaru : Sorry ! I got my own problem !

Sonia/Misora : Get back here Geo ! * Throw knife *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Sonia becareful . * Throw knife towards the board that Butch is tied on *

Butch/Takeshi : * got hit on the legs * Ow !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Shit ! Miss the stomach .

Me : Ok now Iris go do your dare * hand her the bunny ears *

Iris/Airisu : * Sighed , take the bunny ears and walk up to Chaud *

Maylu/Meiru : I'll be taking Lan to makeover !

Me : Ok !

Chaud/Enzan : Iris , you don't want to do this right ? * gave an awkward smile *

Iris/Airisu : Actually I kinda want to do it * jump on Chaud *

Chaud/Enzan : Aaaahh!

Iris/Airisu : * shave his head and glue the bunny ear *

Chaud/Enzan : * cry and went to hide in the room Brick in *

Iris/Airisu : I kinda love doing that .

Me : * laughed *

Maylu/Meiru : I'm back with Lan ! * drag Lan out *

Me : * Take picture * Nice !

Lan/Netto : Drop the camera or I'll break it . * Wearing a brown wig that till his shoulder blade , a blue long sleeve T-shirt and a short black skirt *

Me : Just go flirt with someone ok ?

Lan/Netto : Argh ! * went out *

Me : So , Sileen what did you make Tylio do ?

Sileen/Asenta : Oh , I send him to get famous food from all over the world .

Me : That's mean !

Sileen/Asenta : Really ? * sad face *

Me : I'm not finish .

Sileen/Asenta : Oh…

Me : That's mean ! Nice work !

Sileen/Asenta : Thanks !

Me : Let's see how Lan is doing . * click a button and a screen appear *

_Random guy A : So beautiful , how's it going ?_

_Lan/Netto : * giggle awkwardly * _

_Random guy A : Wanna go have a drink , my treat . _

_Lan/Netto : No thanks , I have to go . _

_Random guy A : * grab his hand * Why the rush ?_

_Lan/Netto : Let go . * glare at the random guy A *_

_Random guy A : Feisty aren't you . * lick his lip *_

_Lan/Netto : That's it ! * beat him up and walk away *_

Me : That was ok .

Tylio/Brano : I'm back ! * holding a lot of bags *

Sileen/Asenta : Welcome back .

Me : Thank you blackandviolet141312 . Now for the next dare from Stealthelfandflameslinger4ever .

**Dare**

_your dares are awesome. I think you and me are gonna be good friends from now on. I dare butch to not say a single word and if he does buttercup can punch him in the stomach. (p.s. buttercup is awesome. GO BUTTERCUP)_

Me : Thank you for your compliment Stealthelfandflameslinger4ever ! So now for the dare….can someone go get Kaoru and Butch ?

Bubbles/Miyako : I'll go !

Me : Thanks !

Bubbles/Miyako : You're welcome ! * walk to find Kaoru * Kaoru ~!

Buttercup/Kaoru : What now ? I'm trying to shoot the apple . * Aim the arrow *

Butch/Takeshi : Please hit the apple this time . ( His leg , arm , stomach got hit by the arrow and the board behind him have several arrow )

Buttercup/Kaoru : I'm not aiming the apple * smirk *

Bubbles/Miyako : Kaoru , Butch , Hinako29 need you 2 .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Urgh , fine * put down the bow and arrow *

Butch/Takeshi : Freedom !

Me : Oh , you're here .

Butch/Takeshi : So what's the dare ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : Faster tell me , I have an apple to shoot .

Me : The dare is that Butch to not say a single word and if you did Kaoru get to punch you in the stomach .

Butch/Takeshi : What !?

Me : Oh and Kaoru .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Ya ?

Me : Stealthelfandflameslinger4ever think you're awesome .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Thank you and I know I'm awesome .

Me : Ok , now Butch good luck !

Butch/Takeshi : But !

Buttercup/Kaoru : * punch him in the stomach *

Butch/Takeshi : * groan in pain *

Me : Good luck ! Thank you Stealthelfandflameslinger4ever . Now next dare is from Air gal !

**Dare**

_PPGZ and MPGZ has to walk on the beach wearing bikinis Kaoru get to wear shorts then wear normal clothes and has to go to a room full of male fans while RRBZ and MRBZ has to be chained up while watching the whole thing_

I'm sorry ppgz and mrgz  
not sorry to the rrbz and mrbz

Me : Ok…..so PPGZ and MPGZ has to wear bikini and walk on the beach but Kaoru gets to wear shorts .

Breeze/Marion : What !? Bikini !? But is so…so revealing !

Me : Yes but is a dare so good luck !

PPGZ&amp;MPGZ : * went to change into bikini then come out *

RRBZ&amp;MRBZ : * Drool *

Sileen/Asenta : This is uncomfortable .

Bubbles/Miyako : I think is quite cute * twirl around *

Me : Oh and after this change back to normal clothes and go to a room full of male fans while the RRBZ &amp; MRBZ has to be chained up and watching the whole thing .

Buttercup/Kaoru : As long as I get to get out from this bikini .

Me : Now go walk around the beach !

PPGZ&amp;MPGZ : * Walk around the beach *

RRBZ&amp;MRBZ :* Drool *

PPGZ&amp;MPGZ : * Come back and went to change into normal clothes *

Blossom/Momoko : So where's the male fans room ?

Me: * point to a door * Over there .

Breeze/Marion : I'm your OC so I don't think I have to go .

Me : Well , I guess so .

Breeze/Marion : I guess is good luck to you girls .

Buttercup/Kaoru : * sighed *

PPGZ&amp;MPGZ : * Walk into the room *

Me : Marion , help me tie the RRBZ and MRBZ up . * drag a pile of chain .*

Breeze/Marion : Ok * tie them up *

Blade/Tadashi : Why am I tied up ?

Breeze/Marion : Because I wanted to .

Maylu/Meiru : Someone help ! * being drag by a fanboy *

Fanboy A : Iris ! Blossom ! I love you !

Fanboy B : Maylu ! Bubbles ! Let me touch your hair !

Fanboy C : Sonia ! Buttercup ! Be my girlfriend !

Iris/Airisu : Thanks I guess .

Blossom/Momoko : Thank you ?

Maylu/Meiru : Stay away from me !

Bubbles/Miyako : I'm sorry but I just got this done .

Sonia/Misora&amp;Buttercup/Kaoru : Oh hell no !

RRBZ&amp;MRBZ : * gave death glare and growled *

PPGZ&amp;MPGZ : * run out from the room and slam the door * ( Their clothes is torn and their hair is messy )

Me : Have fun ? * laughed *

Everyone except Breeze/Marion and me : * gave glare to me *

Me : Ur…disclaimer ! I do not own them , I only own Marion , Blade and the story . IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 own MPGZ and the MRBZ , he only own the team idea not the character . On with the story !

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Maylu/Meiru P.O.V**

I was walking around the place with Netto after I was separated from Miyako .

" So Netto…" I started . Netto is cool and a bit quiet so I try to start a conversation with him .

" What ?" Netto asked .

" Urm…..well….why did you move to this town ?"

" Because of my parents ." Netto said .

" Oh ." Again silence .

" So where do you want to go ?" I asked .

" Wherever you go." Netto shrugged his shoulder . I frowned and look around the place . This is boring , he's boring , all of this is boring . I was frowning until I saw a shop . I ignore Netto and run into the shop .

The shop has a shape of a dog and it put the mouth as the entrance . I giggled as I went in .

" This is just simply adorable !" I look around the petshop . There's fishes , birds , rabbits , hamsters and all kind of pet . I walk towards a some puppies .

" So cute ." I pet the puppy on the head .

" You shouldn't suddenly run off like that ." I jumped at the sound .

" Netto ! You scared me !" I turned to see Netto stood beside me panting . His face have a small smirk when I said that he scared me . I pouted .

" You know , there's a place where you can play with animal without buying or adopting them ." Netto said .

" Really !? Where !?" I said . I think my eyes are sparkling . Netto look a bit shock at first then he chuckled .

" What's so funny ?" I asked .

" You ." Netto said while laughing .

" What ?"

" You were frowning all the time and now you smile ." Netto said with a smile . I blushed .

" So where can I play with animal ?" I asked . Netto stood up and held out his hand .

" Come on , follow me ." I took his hand and walk out of the shop .

" So can I know why you were frowning ?" Netto asked .

" Eh ? Well…Is…that…" I felt my face heat up a little .

" Well ?" Netto said .

" Is because I don't know what to say to you and you doesn't seem like you want to talk ." I said and look down . I felt that Netto tighten his hand a bit . I look up and found he's blushing a bit . I tilted my head a bit .

" Sorry , it just I don't know what to say to you too , I don't always communicate with girls ." Netto said .

" Oh , so you don't talk to girls much ." I said .

" Ya ." He look away . I giggle .

" Ah , here we are ." He lead me into the place .

" I thought you're new here ." I said .

" I saw this place when we were walking around ." Netto said as we stop in front of the counter .

" Welcome to Love Pets which pets will you like to play with ?" The worker behind the counter asked .

" We have rabbits , puppies , kitten and many more ." The worker hand us a list of pets .

" We also have couple discount for sweet and cute couple like you 2 ." The worker then giggle as their face turned red .

" No..we're not…" I said but got cut off .

" We'll like to play with this Teddy Poodle ." Netto said .

" Ok , wait for a moment please ." The worker walk to a room and come back with a brown colour Teddy Poodle . Netto pay then take the Teddy Poodle . The worker lead us to the backyard then left .

" Netto , why did you cut me off ?" I asked .

" Well , there's discount ." Netto said .

" But…" I said but then gave up .

" Is it so bad being a couple with me ?" Netto said .

" What !? No of course . I mean , you may have a girlfriend since you're nice , kind and cool and..and…I might….you know…That.." I was blushing madly and stuttering like crazy .

" Thank you , I don't have a girlfriend but I do like someone ." Netto said . My blushed went away and I felt my heart kinda break . I plaster a smile before he notice my shock face .

" Of course you got a girl you like ! So who's this lucky girl ?" I playfully nudge him .

" She's…she's…why am I telling you this ?" Netto gave me a look . I pouted .

" Come on , come on , tell me ." I pick up the Teddy Poodle and put on a puppy dog face . Netto resist at first but then sighed .

" Fine ."

" Yay !" I put down the Teddy Poodle . " Come on , so who is she ? Does she look nice ?"

" I can't tell you who she is but I can tell you how she look like and she's a really nice and kind girl ." Netto said while tickling the Teddy Poodle belly . He have a blissful smile on when he's talking about the girl he like . He was talking non-stop so I zone out .

"…..Now that I think about it , you look like the girl I like ." Netto said and stare at me .

" Eh ?" I come back from my mind .

" Ya , you really do look a bit like her ." Netto said .

" Wow , that's kinda strange ." I said and let out a few laughed .

" Really strange ." Netto stood up and throw a ball for Teddy Poodle to fetch .

" But the girls I like hate me that's the difference ." Netto said . My eye widen .

" What ? Why would she hate you ?" I asked . the Teddy Poodle come back with the ball and it put it infront of me .

" Is complicated ." Netto said .

" Why was it complicated ? Is it because she have a boyfriend ? There's no way is because of you , you're kind and nice ." I said as I play with the Teddy Poodle .

" No she doesn't have a boyfriend and you wouldn't understand even if I tell you ." Netto said and look down .

" Hey ! I may not the smartest in the group but I can surely understand what you're going to say so tell me !" I huffed . I glare at him and he stare back at me . He look like he's debating with himself that if he should tell me or not .

" Ur…I don't mean to disturb but we're closing now ." A worker come up to us and said . Netto snapped out from his thought .

" Yes , we're leaving now ." I said and gave the Teddy Poodle back . I walk out from the place without waiting for Netto .

" Hey wait up !" I started walking faster when I hear him catching up to me .

" I said wait !" I walk even faster .

" Wait !" This time I try to run but he caught up and grab my arm making me turned around to face him .

" What ?" I said .

" Is…getting late let me walk you home ." Netto said . I open my mouth to reject but he stop me .

" I'm not taking 'no' as an answer ." He said and gave me a look . I frown .

" Fine ." He let go of my arm and we walk side by side . This time he held my hand . I gave him a look .

" What ? I don't want you to run off again ." Netto said . I wanted to debate but then he's stubborn so I sighed in defeat .

" Are you mad at me for not telling you ?" He asked .

" Maybe , but then we just talk for 2 days ." I said .

" Ya , but I felt like I know you for a long time ." He said .

" Actually , I think that too , are you from ACDC Town ?" I asked .

" Yes , my hometown is ACDC Town ." He answered .My eye widen .

" No way ! My hometown is ACDC Town too !"

" Maybe I seen you around before ." He chuckled a bit .

" Ya , maybe ." I let out a few awkward laugh .

" So where's your house ?" Netto asked .

" Eh…well..is down this street and…" I said while looking around then I spot a familiar apartment .

" Is that orange apartment ." I said and point to that apartment .

" Oh you live alone ?" He look to the apartment .

" No , I live with my friends , we move here together ." I said and we walk towards the apartment .

" Why ?"

" Well , we meet some….problem at ACDC Town ." I couldn't possibly tell him that I'm a MPGZ and is being stalk by a MRBZ .

" Oh ." It was silence when we walk to my house and finally we arrive .

" So…er…thanks for walking me home ." I said .

" You're welcome , is no big deal ." Netto let go of my hand . I turned around and went in my house . I walk into my room and close the door behind me . I sat down and lean on the door .

" He still haven't told me why ." I look at the hand he held . I felt my heart skip . No Meiru , you can't fell in love with him . He like someone else and you just met him ! But I felt like I know him . Then Lan face appear in my thought . I shake my head . No , no it can't be . Lan is mean and is an idiot , a annoying idiot and Netto is a cool and kind boy . He can't be Lan right ? ...Right ?

* * *

Me : Sorry that is a bit short on the story and kind of lame .

Lan/Netto : I think is really lame .

Me : I know...* sat in the emo corner *

Maylu/Meiru : Look what you did ! * smack Lan on the back of his head *

Iris/Airisu : Well everyone read and review .

Blossom/Momoko : And remember to send in some truth and dare .

Bubbles/Miyako : Next will be the greens !


	11. Chapter 11 : The date (Buttercup,Kaoru )

Me : Hey hey~!

PPGZ&amp;MPGZ&amp;RRBZ&amp;MRBZ : Hi !

Me : So I just heard from a friend that someone is being uncooperative .

Blues : * Gulped *

Me : * have black aura surround me and a evil smile on my face *

Blues : Gotta go ! * run off *

Me : Oh no you don't ! * click a button *

Blues : * a cage come down and cage them * What !?

Buttercup/Kaoru : When did you have a cage ?

Me : I install it when I heard IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 said I get to punish the blues so I thought they might escape so there ! The cage !

Butch/Takeshi : Whoa .

Me : I can't believe you blues won't do my dare in Icebat story and I thought you guys are the nicest .

Boomer/Takumi : I'm sorry but I don't want to get kill !

Me : Hm…..apology not accepted so here's my punishment !

**Punishment**

_Miyako/Bubbles to jump into the ocean with giant octopus and giant squid and stay there until I'm satisfied ._

_Meiru/Maylu to get lock up and watch many horror movies until I'm satisfied ._

_Boomer/Takumi and Lan/Netto to write 100000000000000000000000 paper of ' I will not be uncooperative and do the dare I got .' and no big size word in one day ._

Blues : WHAT !?

Me : You heard me now go or I'll make the punishment even worse . * dark aura come out *

Blues : Yes !

Blossom/Momoko : Remind me to never make her angry .

Ohters : Agreed .

Me : So Miyako , to the ocean ! * Click a button *

Bubbles/Miyako : Eh ? * a tube come out and suck her away * Waaaaahhh !

Boomer/Takumi : Miyako !

Bubbles/Miyako : * dropped into an ocean .* This doesn't seem bad .

_Giant octopus and giant squid come out ._

Bubbles/Miyako : Forget what I said just now….HELP !

Me : * smirk evilly * Now for Meiru . * click a button *

Maylu/Meiru : * Gulped and got suck away by a tube *

Lan/Netto : Maylu ! * Reach out to grab Meiru but fail and then glared at me * You monster !

Me : * sweatdropped * Whatever .

Maylu/Meiru : * Drop into a room with a large screen TV * This seem nice .

_The room turned dark and the TV play horror movie ._

Maylu/Meiru : AAAAHHHH MAKE IT STOP ! * Got chained on to the chair *

Breeze/Marion : That sound horrible .

Blade/Tadashi : Agreed .

Me : Next for Boomer and Lan . * click button *

Boomer/Takumi&amp;Lan/Netto : * got suck by a tube to a room *

Brick/Takao : I wish them luck .

Me : They won't need it since their punishment is the easiest .

Chaud/Enzan : You called writing 100000000000000000000000 paper of ' I will not be uncooperative and do the dare I got .' and no big size word in one day , easy !?

Me : Hey ! At least they don't have to wrestle a giant octopus and giant squid which they probably will win .

Iris/Airisu : You're evil .

Me : Thanks ! Let's see how they're doing . * click a button , a large screen appear *

_Bubbles/Miyako : AAAAHHHH * getting thrown around by the giant octopus and giant squid *_

_Maylu/Meiru : Someone stop this ! * struggling around trying not to look at the TV *_

_Boomer/Takumi : My hands are tired ._

_Lan/Netto : But we only finish 10 paper of it . _

Me : I feel so happy * wipe happy tear away *

Sonia/Misora : She's weird .

Buttercup/Kaoru : I know .

Me : Well , I don't have any dare for this chapter so disclaimer !

Blossom/Momoko : Hinako29 does not own us , the RRBZ , MPGZ , and the MRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the story .

Buttercup/Kaoru : MPGZ and MRBZ belongs to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 , he only own the team idea not the character .

Breeze/Marion : On with the story .

* * *

**Buttercup/Kaoru P.O.V**

Blah , blah , blah , blah , blah . That's all I can hear from Momoko's mouth . I sighed for the 10th time today . I spot the skate park so I decided to go . I lean near Misora and asked her .

" Hey , wanna ditch this boring tour and go to the skate park ?" I smirked . Misora flashed a smirked .

" Fuck yeah ." And we walk away from the group . We run to the skate park with a big grin .

" Got your skateboard ?" I asked Misora and held out my skateboard . Misora pulled out her skateboard and look at me with a smirk .

" Well ,duh !"

" I bet I'm a better skateboarder than you !" I put down my skateboard and started skating .

" You're on !" Misora skated behind me . We're racing each other and doing trick that make the people 'oh' and 'ah' . Misora and I were racing down the hill , we were neck in neck until she stumble on something and fly off her skateboard .

" Aaaahhhh!"

" Misora !" I speed up and did the same as Misora .

" Aaahh!" I screamed and shut my eye then I felt I fell into someone .

" Kaoru ! Are you ok ?" I open my eyes and look up and met 2 forest green eyes .

" Takeshi ! Why are you here !?" I pushed him off .

" Well , that's a nice way to thank someone who safe you from a fall ." Takeshi pouted . I rolled my eyes and turn to look at Misora . Misora face is a bit red and she's having her arm crossed while glaring at Subaru . Misora then walk towards me .

" Misora , you ok ?" I asked .

" Ya , I'm fine thanks to that pervert ." Misora said with a pout .

" Subaru challenge me to a 1 on 1 basketball fight so see you later ?" Misora asked .

" Ok , make sure you beat him !" I smirked and we fist bump .

" I'm not gonna beat him , I'm gonna crush him !" Misora said and run to Subaru .

" Hey Kaoru ." Takeshi said and tap me lightly on my shoulder .

" Ya ?"

" Wanna compete me in a soccer ball match ?" He asked with a smirk that say ' I can totally crush you .'

" You're on !" Kaoru Matsubara never back down on a challenge !

" Good , how about having a prize for the person who win ?" Takeshi suggested .

" Sure ."

" Ok , the person who lose will have to listen to the winner for 1 day ."

" Fine , the winner can choose any day for it ."

" Of course , deal ?" He said with a smirk .

" Deal ." I smirked . I pick up my skateboard and we walk to a soccer field that is next to the skate park .

" The first to score 3 point win ." Takeshi said and put down a soccer ball .

" Ok ." I smirk .

" And…..start !" Takeshi said . Takeshi kick the ball and try to get pass me but I kick the ball away and headed to the goal . I kick it hard to the goal but Takeshi block it and get pass me . I chase him but was too late because he kick the ball into the goal .

" Score 1 for me !" Takeshi gave me a smirk . I narrowed my eyes at him .

" Is not the end yet ." I said and I kick the ball . He keep trying to take the ball but I keep kicking it away from him . I smirk and then kick the ball into the goal .

" Ha ! Take that !" I smirked victoriously .

" Is only 1-1 ." Takeshi scowled .

_After a while _

We're now 2-2 . Takeshi got the ball . Urgh ! If he won I'll have to listen to him for a day ! I saw Takeshi is about to kick the ball into the goal . Oh no ! I have to get there ! I run as fast as I could to block the ball but then I stumble on something . I shut my eyes for the impact but I didn't felt the pain , instead I felt a pair of arm around my waist .

" Kaoru ! You ok !?" I open my eyes and saw that I was being held by Takeshi .

" Ya , I'm ok ." My face heat up . " You…you can let me go now ."

" Oh , ya ." His face is a bit red and he let me go .

" So ?" I asked .

" Let's called this a tie ." Takeshi said .

" Ok….."

" Want some drink ?" He asked and point to the vending machine .

" Sure , last one get there have to pay !" I said and run .

" Hey no fair !" Takeshi said and run . I laughed . I won and he pay .

" Is getting late , want me to walk you home ?" He asked as he throw his finished drink into the bin .

" Yes…I mean No ! No ! I mean…" I stuttered . Wait , I never stuttered . What's wrong with me !? Then I heard him chuckled .

" How about I just walk you home ?" Takeshi said and held my hand .

" What if I say no ?" I asked .

" Then I just carry you home ." He said .

"…Fine ." I look down with a frown .

" Good girl !" Takeshi smirked .

" Don't treat me like a dog !" I punch his arm . He let go and rub his arm while making a hurt face .

" That hurt Kaoru-chan !"

" Don't add –chan behind my name !" I said and crossed my arm .

" Ok , ok ! Let's go home ." He took my hand and we walk back home . We were laughing all the way as we walk to my home . Takeshi kept making jokes that make me laughed till my stomach hurt .

Finally , we got to our destination .

" So see you at school ." Takeshi said and walk away . Before I realize what I'm doing I was already tugging his shirt .

" Is something wrong ?" He asked .

" Er...well…." I felt my face heat up . I take a deep breathe .

" About the bet ." I said .

" Is cancel because is a tie ." Takeshi said .

" Well , if you kick the ball into the goal then you'll win so I think you win ." I said while looking down .

" So you mean….?"

" Ya , I have to listen to you for a day ."

" Ok…..If you say so ." Takeshi face turn a bit red .

" And….Thank you for saving me…..twice ." I added .

" You're welcome ." Takeshi pat me on the head . " See you at school ."

" See you ." I said and went inside . I sighed and look up .

" I'm hom….wah !?" I was shocked by my family standing in front of the door . My mom is looking at me with a weird smile and my dad and brothers are looking at me with a angry face .

" So…..Kaoru ." My mom said .

" Ya ?"

" Who's that boy outside ? Is he your boyfriend !?" My mom squealed .

" Boyfriend !? No way . She's still young !" My dad and brothers said .

" Kaoru please tell me he's not your boyfriend !" Dai , my older brother said .

" Of course he's not my boyfriend ! We met just a few days ago !" I said with my face red . My dad and brothers sighed in relief .

" But you like him right ?" My mom said and giggled .

" MOM !"

" I'm just teasing !" My mom giggled . " But he does look familiar , are you sure you met him just a few days ago ?"

I went back to my room ignoring my family . I jump onto my bed and sighed again .

Urgh ! Why did I said that !? I thought I don't want to listen to him for 1 day and yet I said he win ! Urgh ! I screamed into my pillow . Then I remember mom's question .

He does look familiar , have I met him before ? Then Butch face appear in my mind . I hit my face with my pillow . No way ! He can't be . I must be tired from all the thinking so I thought he look like Butch . I went to change into my PJ and went to bed throwing away all the question and problem . I'll deal with it tomorrow .

* * *

Me : And done ! Sorry that this is short , I don't have many idea and is late because I just have a lot of work to do and my sister use the laptop to do her stuff . Urgh ! I need my own laptop !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Ya , lots of work . * took out many paper *

Me: Ah ! My drawing ! * try to snatch it away *

Buttercup/Kaoru : * run away with my drawing *

Me : Give it back !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Hey catch ! * throw it to Butch *

Butch/Takeshi : Wow , the box is crooked .

Me : Give it back !

Butch/Takeshi : Hey Brick ! Catch ! * throw it to Brick *

Brick/Takao : Woah ! So is a short comic for me and Blossom , sweet !

Me : * Snatch it back * I'm gonna kill you ! * glare at Butch and Kaoru *

Butch/Takeshi&amp;Buttercup/Kaoru : * gulped * He/She started it ! * point at each other *

Me : * sighed * Yes , I'm drawing when I'm not typing story but I type when I got the chance ! And is going to be late since I have to work although is school holiday and draw for deviantart so everyone read and review !

The blues : Save us !

Me : Ignored them ! They deserve it . Oh ! Remember to send in some dare so we can have lots of fun !


	12. Chapter 12 : The date ( Sonia , Misora )

Me : Hi !

Everyone : Hi !

Me : So how's the blues doing ?

Blossom/Momoko : See for yourselves * click a button and a screen come out .*

_The first screen show Miyako . Miyako have become the master of the giant octopus and giant squid ._

_Bubbles/Miyako : Now , let's stop big fish from hurting little fish ! Charge ! _

Me : Ok…that's weird .

_The second screen show Meiru ._

_Maylu/Meiru : This is getting boring . Next the ghost will appear at the door then…._

Me : I guess I let her watch too long .

Butch/Takeshi : You think ?

Me : Hehe….* laughed awkwardly *

_The third screen shows Lan and Boomer faint in the room with lots of paper ._

Me : Oh great they faint * press button and the blues come back *

Bubbles/Miyako : Hey I was going to save some small fish .

Maylu/Meiru : Ya , and the movie is about to get to the interesting part .

Lan/Netto : We're out ?Look Boomer , we're out ! * shake Boomer *

Boomer/Takumi : What ? Really ? * look around * Freedom ! * run to the kitchen *

Me : Weirdo….

Brick/Takao : You're the one who turn them into weirdo .

Me : Whatever , well here's some dare from IcabatofvalikinRRBZ8 .

**Dare**

I dare Momoko to burn her bow. I dare Airisu to shred her butterflies hair side bows. I dare Miyako to cut one side of her pigtails. I dare Meiru to walk around in Annie's shop with just a bikini on I dare Kaoru to eat her soccer ball. I dare Misora to smash her guitar on Meiru's head.

Iris/Airisu : What happen to the drumroll ?

Me : I got lazy so Momoko burn you bow .

Blossom/Momoko : What !? You want to burn my baby !?

Me : Is not me , is IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 who give the dare now burn it or you'll end up like Lan and Boomer or I'll let Ice punish you .

Blossom/Momoko : * gulped *…..Fine . * take out a lighter and start burning her bow , cry then run to emo corner *.

Me : Now Airisu shred your butterflies hair side bows .

Iris/Airisu : No ! Never ! Please don't ! * cry *

Me : Come on , it just some bow .

Iris/Airisu : They are not just some bow ! *run away *

Me : Hey ! Get back here ! * throw rope like a cowboy and pulled her back *

Iris/Airisu : What !? When did you learn to do that ?

Me : It doesn't matter now shred . * hand her the shredder *

Iris/Airisu : Yes….* shred her bow then cry and run to the emo corner and cry beside Momoko *

Me : Now Miyako cut one side of your pigtails .

Bubbles/Miyako : No ! Anything but that ! Hair is my life !

Me : Whatever now bye bye hair ! * help her cut it off *

Bubbles/Miyako : No ! * saw a mirror * Hey , actually I don't look so bad . * twirl around *

Me : That's weird . Now Meiru wear bikini and walk around Annie's shop .

Maylu/Meiru : If I can survive the those scary movie of course I can survive this . * change into bikini and walk around Annie's shop *

Random boy A : * wolf whistle *

Lan/Netto : * Tick mark appear and beat that guy up * Don't touch her ever ! * throw a jacket to Maylu * Let's go back now .

Maylu/Meiru : * blushed red *

Me : Aw….That's sweet . Now for Kaoru to eat your soccer ball . * throw her soccer ball to her *

Buttercup/Kaoru : What the…How did !? What !?

Me : Just eat your soccer ball .

Buttercup/Kaoru : You want me to die of indigestion !?

Me : Just try .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Fine…..* try to eat the soccer ball but then gag .*

Geo/Subaru : That's the grosses thing I ever seen .

Me : Ew….

Chaud/Enzan : So what's the next dare ?

Me : Oh ! Well , er is….Misora to smash her guitar at Meiru head .

Sonia/Misora : You want me to smash my dear guitar at Meiru head !?

Maylu/Meiru : What !? I don't want to get hit by a guitar !

Me : Come on , is just one hit and is over .

Breeze/Marion : I'll heal you when this is over . * pat Meiru *

Sileen/Asenta : I'll remodel your guitar .

Maylu/Meiru : But…but….

Sonia/Misora : Ok….here's goes nothing ! * smash her guitar at Meiru head *

Maylu/Meiru : Ow ! * tears come out and some blood come out .*

Breeze/Marion : * heal Meiru *

Sileen/Asenta : * Take the guitar away *

Me : Wow ! That's cool !

Blade/Tadashi : Totally !

Tylio/Brano : I notice we don't have any dare .

Blade/Tadashi : * close Tylio mouth * Shhh ! You don't want her to heard that !

Me : Don't want who to heard what ?

Blade/Tadashi : Nothing ! Nothing ! Aren't you suppose to start the story ?

Me : Oh right ! Disclaimer please !

Chaud/Enzan : Hinako29 does not own any of us , she only own Marion , Blade and the story !

Lan/Netto : We and the MPGZ belongs to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 .

Geo/Subaru : But he only own the team idea not the all of us .

Tylio/Brano : So on with the story !

* * *

**Sonia/Misora P.O.V**

This is so boring , why did I come to this again ? Oh right Airisu the one that make us come . Urgh ! When will Momoko stop !? Then I felt someone lean near me .

" Hey , wanna ditch this boring tour and go to the skate park ?" Kaoru asked with a smirk . I look to where she point and flashed a smirk .

" Fuck yeah ." and we walk away from the group . We run to the skate park with a big grin .

" Got your skateboard ?" Kaoru asked and held out her skateboard . Of course ! What kind of question is that ! I pulled out my skateboard .

" Well , duh !" I smirked .

" I bet I'm a better skateboarder than you !" Kaoru said and put down her skateboard to skate .

" You're on !" I said and started skating . I sped up . We were neck in neck until I stumble on something and fly off my skateboard .

" Aaaahhh!" A scream come out from my mouth .

" Misora !" She speed up to catch me but she fell . I close my eye for the pain instead I felt someone catch me .

" You're pretty light for your size ." I open my eyes and look up .

" Subaru ! Why are you here ?" I asked then I realise that he's holding me , I blushed . I faster pushed him off .

" That's how you thank someone ? That's so nice of you ." Subaru said sarcastically .

" Like I care ." I said and crossed my arm while glaring at him .

" I wonder if you're still so tough after a match in basketball ." Subaru smirked .

" You're on ." I said and turned to Kaoru who is already looking at my way .

" Misora , you ok ?" She asked .

" Ya , I'm fine thanks to that pervert ." I pouted . " Subaru challenge me to a 1 on 1 basketball fight so see you later ?" I asked .

" Ok , make sure you beat him !" Kaoru face formed a smirk and she lift up her fist . I fist bumped her with a smirk on my face .

" I'm not gonna beat him , I'm gonna crush him !" I said and run to Subaru . I look back and saw Takeshi and Kaoru talk . I think Takeshi challenge her too . I pick up my skateboard and put it into my bag .

Subaru and I run out from the skate park to a basketball court across the street . Subaru pick up a basketball and we walk to the center of the court .

" So Misora , loser get to listen to the winner for a day , deal ?" Subaru asked and stuck out his hand . I shake his hand .

" Deal ! First one to throw 5 ball into the basket win !" I said .

" Ready…..set…..go !" I said and steal the ball from Subaru and started running towards the basket . I throw the ball in and of course it went in . I turned to smirked at Subaru who have a shock face on but then he have a smile on . A smile that said ' You're on '

Subaru took the ball and started dribbling the ball to the basket . I block him and try to steal the ball away . He was very fast , before I realise , he already shoot the ball into the basket . This time he smirk at me .

" This is war ." I said and started to dribble the ball .

~ A few hour later~

I kneel down and hit the ground over and over again . I can't believe it ! Subaru win ! 4-5 ! Just one point !

" Argh ! Die ! Die ! Die ! Die !" I continue to hit the floor .

" Misora , just accept this . I win , you lose so you have to listen to me for a day ." Subaru smirked . I glared at him .

" One day and that it ." I stood up and dust away the dirt .

" So , next Sunday , we're going on a date !" Subaru said .

" What !? But…!"

" You didn't say when so I'll leave it till next Sunday ."

" Urgh ! Fine !" I threw my hands up in surrender and walk out from the basketball court .

" Hey ! Where are you going !?" I heard Subaru shouted from behind but I kept walking . I don't have time for his crap .

" Away from you !" I yelled then I bump into someone . I fell down on my bottom .

" Hey ! Watch where you're going !?" I glared at the person that I bump into but is not one person but a gang . They are all green . Super weird .

" You're the one that suppose to watch where you're going ." The short green one glared at me .

" Ya ! You bump into our leader , Ace !" The one that wear sailor outfits . I stood up and rolled my eyes .

" Whatever ." I turned to walk away but then someone grab my hand .

" Hey !" I turned around and glared at the person .

" Since you bump into me , why don't you apologize with a date ?" The one in sunglasses said .

" Ew…I rather die." I said and was about to punch the daylight out of him but someone beat me to it . A punch is hit the guy face .

" Don't touch her ." I turned around .

" Subaru !" He look very angry and serious . He faster took my hand and run .

" Come on !" He said and I faster run .

" Hey ! Come back here !" The gang behind me shouted and chase after us . We run down the road and turn a few corner and through a few alley . We stop behind a shop . Subaru and I were panting heavily .

" I think they're gone ." Subaru said . We look at each other then we laughed .

" That was fun !" I said .

" I know ." He said . I look at my watch . 7 pm .

" Hm…Is getting late , I gotta go . Bye !" I said and walk away .

" Hey , why don't I walk you home ?" Subaru walk beside me .

" Nah , I'm not helpless ."

" But what if the gang come back ?"

" I can kick their ass ."

" Really ? let's rewind our memory ." He said . I rolled my eyes .

" I was about to punch him in the face when you suddenly run in and be hero ."

" Hey , is a man jobs to save a helpless damsel in distress ." When he said that my face turn red in rage .

" I'm not a helpless !"

" Right ! A damsel in distress but not helpless !" He smirked . I punch his arm .

" Ow ! You hit hard !" He pouted and look at me .

" One more word out from your mouth and you wouldn't be able to see the light ." I threatened . I look forward and saw a familiar apartment .

" I'm home , that was fast ." I said .

" So you live alone here ?" Subaru asked .

" Nope , I live here with my friends , you know , the one you met today ."

" Oh , well bye ." He turned around and walk away . I was about to walk in the building then I realize I forgot something . I turned to face Subaru .

" Hey Subaru !" He turned around .

" What ?"

" Thank you for saving me ! Twice !"

" You're welcome ." He smiled . A normal smile not the annoying smirk that remind me of someone . I smiled and walk back into the apartment . I walk into my room . Wait….why does he's smirk remind me of someone ? I only met him today and don't know anything about him except the fact he is good at sport .

I jump onto my bed and slam my face into the pillow . Geo face flashed through my mind . I sit up and went to changed .

I must be exhausted from all the running to think about that mega annoying brat . I'll think about it tomorrow . I went to bed and forget about all my problem .

* * *

Me : And I'm done !

Blossom/Momoko : Finally !

Me : I think Sonia dates is the shortest .

Geo/Subaru : You think ?

Me : * laughed nervously *

Sonia/Misora : Is a good thing you keep it short , I don't want to spend more time with that brat .

Me : Well , is short because the date mostly about having a basketball match but I'm not good at describing that part * whisper to myself * and I'm super lazy .

Chaud/Enzan : Whatever the reason is just faster get work on the next chapter and finish all the date !

Brick/Takao : Ya ! You already use 5 chapter for the date .

Chaud/Enzan : And I think is very boring now .

Brick/Takao : Super boring and the date is super long .

Me : Is a romance story of course a date is long ! Now stop nagging me or I'll make you die in the story !

Chaud/Enzan&amp;Brick/Takao : Sorry...

Me : Good , 2 more dates and I'm free from thinking about this date ! * throw confetti *

Breeze/Marion : Yay .

Me : Hm…I think I forgot something .

Buttercup/Kaoru : What is it ?

Me : Something to do with the blues .

The blues : * gulped *

Me : Something related to the word that start with 'p' .

The blues : * face paled *

Me : * remember the thing and turned to the blues with a evil smile *

The blues : * Started to shake *

Me : Now I remember ! IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 want me to punish Miyako and Meiru for not doing my dare at chapter 7 of Z world !

Maylu/Meiru&amp;Bubbles/Miyako : Ah ! I'm sorry but is hard !

Lan/Netto&amp;Boomer/Takumi : * Sighed in relief *

Me : If the word 'sorry' work then the world don't need a police now off with your head !

Maylu/Meiru&amp;Bubbles/Miyako : What !?

Me : Just kidding~! Now welcome wheel of punishment ! * a wheel of punishment is push out by Butch and Geo *

Maylu/Meiru&amp;Bubbles/Miyako : * eye widened *

Me : Now , now , what will you get ? Get hang ? Feed to the shark ? Or get thrown into a hot oil ? * hop to the wheel of punishment .*

Maylu/Meiru&amp;Bubbles/Miyako : * started to pray *

Me : Now let's see how lucky you are . * laughed evilly and spin the wheel *

_The wheel spin making Meiru and Miyako nervous and the wheel finally stop ._

Me : Oh~! You guys get to be thrown off a cliff into pointy thorn bushes .

Maylu/Meiru&amp;Bubbles/Miyako : What !? * hug each other *

Me : Don't worry it's only hurt a little .

Maylu/Meiru&amp;Bubbles/Miyako : * faints *

Me : Someone take them to the cliff .

Blade/Tadashi : Ok . * Blade and Tylio carry Miyako and Meiru and put them in the car then drive to a cliff and throw them off the cliff *

Maylu/Meiru&amp;Bubbles/Miyako : OWW ! Ow ! Ow ! * trying to get out from the thorn bush *

Me : Well , read and review and remember send in some dare~!


	13. Chapter 13 : The date ( Breeze ,Marion )

Me : I'm finally back and I'm sorry ! So ,so , so , so , so sorry !

Kaoru/Buttercup : Ya , you should be ! * hit me on the head *

Me : It hurt ! * cry and holding my head *

Sonia/Misora : You deserve it ! * hit me on the head *

Me : Ow ! I have a good reason !

Butch/Takeshi : You mean a lame excuse !

Me : How did you know is a lame excuse if I didn't say it yet ! * protect my head *

Geo/Subaru : Well , is probably be 'I'm busy' or ' I got a lot of work' .

Me : No it's…! Ok , ok , yes , I'm busy because I got a lot of work to do and I got really tired from work that my brain can't imagine story so I think I got a little writer's block . Oh and my school started so ya , is really busy .

Bubbles/Miyako : Aww , you poor thing * hug me *

Me : Ok , enough of that . Let's just get on with the story .

Boomer/Takumi : Eh !? No dares ?

Me : Yup , is empty .

Lan/Netto : That's great !

Me : * tears appear in my eyes *

Maylu/Meiru : You idiot * hit Lan on the head *

Me : The story is getting boring…I guess I better finish this date .

Brick/Takao : You guess ?

Me : Ok , I'm sorry ! I do not own them I only own my OC and the story . the MPGZ and MRBZ belongs to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 , he only own the team idea not the character . Enjoy the story !

* * *

**Breeze/Marion P.O.V**

I hate this ! Argh ! I can't believe Momoko make me come ! I have a game to finish ! I felt someone staring at me so I look up . I flinched a little when I notice it was Tadashi staring at me ! Ah ! I should've bring my pistol when I got the chance ! I look around and saw all of my friends was looking around while Momoko keep talking non-stop .

Ok ! I can't take this anymore . I took out my notepad and write something down . I walk towards Takao and hand him the note .

" Gave this to Momoko when she notice all of us are gone ." I then gave him a glare .

" And don't even think about reading it ." Takao nodded quickly . I turned to walk away but someone grab my hand . I turned around to beat that person up then I notice is Asenta .

" What is it Asenta ?" I asked as I notice her eye sparkle .

" Arcade !" She said and pulled me away .

" Wait ! Asenta ! Wha…!" I was all the way to the Arcade by Asenta . Great ! Now I won't be able to finish my game now ! She drag me into the Arcade and we stop in front of the machine that gave token .

" I heard from your friends said that you're a great player ." Asenta put a few cash on the into the machine . I nod .

" I'm great player too ." Asenta gave me a challenging look as she take out her token from the machine .

" Is that a challenge ?" I asked and raised my brow . I took out my money and put it into the machine .

" Maybe…" Asenta said with a smirk . I took out my token from the machine .

" You're on ." I replied and held out one of the token . We went to a 2 player fighter game . We play for 6 round .

* * *

_After a while ._

3-3 . It's a tie .

" Hmmm….Not bad." I said with a small smirk .

" You're not bad yourself ." Asenta said and point to the next game . It's a machine with a drum .

* * *

_After a while ._

Yet again . It's a tie .

" You're a lot better than I thought ." Asenta said . I rolled my eyes .

" I pick the next game ." I said and point to a machine with a motorcycle .

" Hm….You're on ." Asenta said . We went on one of the machine . I put 2 token in and the game start . We gave each other a 'You're going down' look and got in the game .

* * *

_After a while ._

This time I won…..by a few points .

" You're really good Marion !" Asenta said . I nod and slowly got down the machine . I accidentally slipped and fell down . I close my eye for the impact but instead I felt something hard and warm . I open my eyes and look up to meet a pair of orange eyes…..Is that Blade ?

" Hey , you're ok Marion ?" Wait….That's Tadashi ! I slightly shake my head and push him away .

" I'm fine…" I stood up and dust some dirt away .

" That's a nice way to say thank you ." Tadashi pouted .

" But is a nice way to say thank you to a weirdo ." I rolled my eyes .

" I'm not a weirdo ." Tadashi frowned . I turned away and walk away . I walk past Asenta and muttered a 'good bye' to her . I heard Tadashi walking behind me . I faster my pace out from the Arcade and head towards the direction of my house .

" Hey , Marion , wait up !" I heard Tadashi called out for me .Urgh ! Can he just leave me alone !? I don't like being around him ! He make me felt….weird . I walk even faster then I saw that I have to cross the road . I look up at the traffic light . It's green and started to blink . I look back and saw Tadashi running towards me . I quickly crossed the road by running . He'll never catch up to me right now . I thought with a smirk .

Finally I got to the other side , I turn back to make sure he didn't cross the road but…..he shock me by crossing the road . Then a honk was heard from a car , I look at the traffic light and it has turn red . I quickly reach out and pull Tadashi out from the road . Once he was out of the road I yelled at him .

" What is wrong with you !? Can't you see the light just turn red !" Before he could say anything I continue yelled at him .

" What if you got knock by a car or run over by a truck , what do you think you're family will think !? How will they feel if they know that you got run over by a car !?" I was about to continue yelling at him but he stopped me .

" Ok ! Ok ! I get it I'm sorry ." Tadashi said and we stood up that was when I finally notice that everyone was looking at us . I quickly pulled down my hat and pulled Tadashi out from the crowd . We went to hide behind a store . I open my mouth to start scolding again but he close my mouth .

" Like I said I'm sorry and I understand . I'll be more careful next time ." I nod and slap his hand away . When I slap his hand away , he look like a sad puppy .

" Now that you understand , I'll be going now ." My mouth turn into a thin line and I walk away .

" Wait !" Tadashi blocked my way . I narrowed my eyes at him .

" What ?"

" Well , I thought that I'll treat you to something since you save me ." He said with a determined look .

" Is nothing , now move ." I said and try to get through him but again he block it . I sighed and gave him a look .

" Just let me repay you ." He said with a determined look . I tilted my head a little while narrowing my eyes at him .

"…Fine ." I said . He smile brightly and hold my hand .

" Come on ! I know a great ice cream shop !" He said while giving me a happy smile . I felt my face heat up a little so I pulled down my hat a little to hide my face . Why didn't I pulled back my hand or beat him up ? Instead I felt like blushing !? Then I felt he let go of my hand .

" Oh…sorry I forgot you hate stranger…..I…I.." Tadashi said with his face a little red and a hint of sadness in his eyes . Before I notice what I'm doing , I was already holding his hand . He look at me in confusion and a hint of happiness .

" Actually….you're not a stranger anymore…." His face lit up . " Instead….you're an idiot in my book…." His face fell a little but then he chuckled .

" I wonder when I'll become your boyfriend !" He said aloud .

" What ?" I asked . He faster close his mouth .

" Nothing ! Really is nothing !"

" No , I heard it loud and clear . What do you mean by that ? We only met a few days ." I said with one of my brows raised .

" I..Fine….It…it was love at first sight . I think you're adorable and cute ." He said with his face red . I felt myself blushing .

" You're nice and kind not like other girls , you're the first girls I felt attracted to ." He said and look down . I think my face right now is as red as a tomato . No one ever think I'm nice or kind because I only nice to people I trust or even this honest with me .

" I…I…." I open my mouth to said something but then I notice something around his waist . Wait….is that a belt ? Is like my PPGZ belt instead is black and the word is not 'P' but a 'R' then Blade face appear in my mind .

" Marion ?" He asked looking at me with a confuse face . I shake my head .

" I….have to go ." I said and run off .

" Wait ! Marion !" I heard him call for me but I only look ahead and keep on running till I see my house .

Why did Blade face appear in my mind ? Does that mean Tadashi is Blade ? But how ? Blade is 12 and Tadashi 15 like us ! Unless they know how to make themselves older but then they're just 12 and act like children .

I stop in front of my house and went in . I ignore my penguin robot and rush into my room . I jump on the bed and hide my face in my pillow .

Is Tadashi is Blade or Blade is Tadashi ? I need to know ! If Tadashi is Blade then that's mean Takao , Takeshi and Takumi is Brick , Butch and Boomer . Does the girls knows about it ? I groan into my pillow .

Wait….why am I giving myself so much problem ? Is it because I'm scared that they're the **Rowdyruff Boys Z** or is it because….**I like Tadashi** ?

* * *

Me : And end !

Marion/Breeze : Why did you leave me in so much confusion ?

Me : * shrugged * I guess because some idea I got . Sorry if it's short and kinda bad but I try my best to think of the date to be more interesting .

Tadashi/Blade : Why did you let me confess !?

Me : Because you're….you !

Tadashi/Blade : * pouted and crossed arm *

Me : Well next will be Asenta and Barno !

Tylio/Barno : Finally !

Sileen/Asenta : * sighed * Erm…well Read and review ?

Me : Oh I'm still busy these few days but I'll try to update as fast as I can !


	14. Chapter 14 : The date(Sileen ,Asenta )

Me : Sorry for the long wait…again .

Momoko/Blossom : Argh ! I can't take this anymore ! Why do you keep doing this !?

Me : I'm…kinda got suck into Deviantart . Sorry * laughed awkwardly .*

The greens : * facepalm *

Me : Well ! I got good news guys !

Miyako/Bubbles : Oh ~ What is it ?

Me : I got a dare ! * hold up the dare paper *

Everyone : No !

Me : YES ! And here's her dare !

From : Blossom crystal .

_Wow those dates were... Wow I'm a Blossom/Brick fan so please have them start to date first and as for truths/dares here are mine:_  
_I dare Blossom to go to a pool with brick (with Bubbles picking her bathing suit) and gets to go to the biggest candy store ever with me (we are alike so I know what she would like)_  
_I dare bubbles to go on the ultimate shopping spree_  
_I dare buttercup to (because I think you've been having way to much torture) gets to go to and sports games she likes and gets a new skateboard_  
_I dare Breeze to do what ever she wants for an hour_  
_I dare Brick to become a vampire so he can protect Blossom_

_I dare Boomer to tell Bubbles if he like her on not and if yes they go on a date._  
_I dare Butch to well do the same thing as Buttercup except on another day_  
_I dare Blade to do what ever he wants for an hour_  
_I dare the MPGZ to escape from the MRBZ for a day_  
_And as for you Hinako can I be your cohost ?_

Me : Well Blossom crystal of course you can be the cohost and I'll let you host your dare ! Now welcome Blossom crystal !

Blossom crystal : Hi there everyone !

Everyone : * moving back * Hi….

Me : Now Blossom crystal will be hosting this true of dare so good luck . * walk to the couch and lie there *

Blossomcrystal : Ok now , my first dare is for…..Blossom !

Blossom : Yes ! * stood up straight *

Blossomcrystal : You get to go to the pool with Brick and then gets to the biggest candy store with me since we're alike .

Momoko/Blossom : Yay~! * hug Blossom crystal *

Blossomcrystal : Oh and Bubbles .

Miyako/Bubbles : Yes ?

Blossomcrystal : You get to choose Blossom swimsuit .

Miyako/Bubbles : Yes ! I would love to ! * drag Momoko away *

Blossomcrystal : Since Blossom and Bubbles aren't here . Buttercup is your turn !

Kaoru/Buttercup : * Groan * So what's my dare ?

Blossomcrystal : Well I think you have been torture enough so you gets to go to any sports games you likes and gets a new skateboard .

Kaoru/Buttercup : Really !? Yes ! * pump her fist into the air and run out of the place *

Me : Aww….Kaoru never look happy when I gave her a dare .* pout *

Blossomcrystal : * laugh awkwardly * Well , is never a good dare .

Me : * lie back down on the couch *

Blossomcrystal : Now for Breeze and Blade.

Marion/Breeze : What's the dare ?

Blossomcrystal : You guys gets to do whatever you want for an hour .

Marion/Breeze : That's great . * walk to the TV and start playing Xbox *

Blade/Tadashi : Yes , really great * hug her from behind and start cuddling with her *

Marion/Breeze : * ignore him and still playing the game *

Blossomcrystal : Is she happy or neutral ?

Me : She's happy , she just don't show her emotion very much .

Blossomcrystal : Ok….

Miyako/Bubbles : I'm done ! * come back with Blossom in a swimsuit , She wearing a bikini with heart shape around and some lace and a short sleeve jacket on .*

Brick/Takao : * blush *

Blossomcrystal : Now ! Go to the pool ! * push and Brick out of the place * Oh Bubbles ! You get to go the ultimate shopping spree !

Miyako/Bubbles : Yes ! I get to gave a makeover and now a shopping spree , this must be my lucky day ! * run out of the place *

Me : Oh ! Let's see how they're doing .

Blossomcrystal : Oh I want to see !

Me : * click a button and a big screen come out * Let's watch Blossom and Brick first .

_The pool _

_Brick/Takao : Heads up Momoko ! * hit the ball lightly *_

_Momoko/Blossom : I got it ! I got it ! * moving back and accidentally hit a random boy * Ops sorry !_

_Random person : No worries , so are you alone cutie ? * smirk *_

_Momoko/Blossom : * blush * No…I'm…_

_Brick/Takao : * got jealous and went to hug Blossom protectively * Sorry , she's taken by me * growled and shot him a death glare *_

_Random person : Oh , look at the time….* run away *_

_Momoko/Blossom : * blush really red *_

_Brick/Takao : I think we have enough pool * got out of the pool with Blossom and went for ice cream *_

Blossomcrystal : Awwwww….~!

Me : That's enough of them , let's look at Bubbles * click another button and the screen shows Bubbles *

_The mall _

_Miyako/Bubbles : Must…! Have….! This….Boots ! * squeeze into the crowd and got the boots * Yes ! _

_Random girl : * jump on Bubbles * No ! That's mine !_

_Miyako/Bubbles : This boots with what you're wearing ? Is a fashion don't ! Go get your own boots ! * kick her away * _

Maylu/Meiru : I can't believe Miyako just insulted a person .

Everyone : Ya….

Me : Now let's go to Buttercup . * click a button and change channel to Buttercup *

_Sport game _

_Kaoru/Buttercup : Goal ! * jump up as the soccer team goal * I knew you can do it ! * pump her fist in the air ._

Sonia/Misora : She seem to have a lot of fun * pout *

Me : Ya , let's continue the dare . * close the screen *

Blossomcrystal : Right ! Now for Brick to become a vampire !

Me : I don't think that's a good idea .

Blossomcrystal : Why ?

Me : I don't want them sucking blood in this room and get blood stain on the carpet .

Blossomcrystal : Awww~! How about just one chapter ? Please * puppy eye *

Me :….Fine .

Blossomcrystal : Yes ! Erm….how should I get them back ?

Me : * click a button and 3 tube appear and they're back .*

Brick/Takao : Hey ! I was about to beat the shit out of that fucking ass for flirting with Momoko !

Momoko/Blossom : * blush *

Miyako/Bubbles: You have a good timing since I just done getting the last dress * hug her shopping bag *

Kaoru/Buttercup : I was about to beat the hell out of a man who insulted my fav team !

Me : Ya , ya whatever . now continue with the dare .

Blossomcrystal : Yes! Brick is now a vampire for one chapter !

Brick/Takao : What the hell !? * skin turn paler and his red eye glow for a while .*

Me : Lol !

Butch/Takeshi : Ha ! You look like a rapist !

Kaoru/Buttercup : Hahahahaha ! He's right !

Boomer/Takumi : Pfft…Rapist .* laughed *

Brick/Takao : * glare at them *

Blossomcrystal : Now next for the dare is Boomer !

Boomer/Takumi : Please , nothing involve fighting or beating !

Blossomcrystal : O.O ! Hinako29 , what did you make him do ?

Me : * shrugged * Oh , nothing * Smirk evilly *

Blossomcrystal : Ok….so you have to tell Bubbles , you like her or not , if yes you gets to go on a date ~!

Boomer/Takumi : Yay ~! * run to Bubbles * Bubbles ?

Miyako/Bubbles : Hn..?

Boomer/Takumi : I….I…* blushes really red *

Miyako/Bubbles : Are you ok ?

Boomer/Takumi : Ya….I…I LOVE YOU ! WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME !?

Miyako/Bubbles: Yes , of course I will .* giggle *

Boomer/Takumi : Yay ! * carry her bridal style our from the place .*

Me : We'll watch their date on the end .

Blossomcrystal : Ok ! Now for Butch .

Butch/Takeshi : So what's it ?

Blossomcrystal : You get to do the same as Buttercup but at other times .

Me : How about at the end of the story ?

Butch/Takeshi : Fine , whatever . * crossed arm *

Blossomcrystal : Now for the MPGZ to escape from the MRBZ for a day .

Sonia/Misora : That's easy .

Geo/Subaru : Is that a challenge ?

Sonia/Misora : Like you can catch me .

Geo/Subaru : It's on ! * chase her *

Sonia/Misora : * Run away * You'll never catch me ! * laughed *

Iris/Airisu : * facepalm * Idiots….

Chaud/Enzan : Ya * getting near her *

Iris/Airisu : * Walk away *

Me : Well , disclaimer !

Blossomcrystal : I'll do it ! Hinako29 does not own them , she only own her OC and the story . Oh ! The MPGZ and MRBZ belongs to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 but he only own the team idea not the character .

Me : Well On with the story ~!

* * *

**Sileen/Asenta P.O.V**

This is really boring , I thought it will be much more fun . Momoko a.k.a Hyper Blossom is a very active and talkative person , no wonder she's **Hyper** Blossom . I look around and found an arcade . My eye sparkle and my heart beat fast . Must play ! I turned to find Marion a.k.a Blessing Breeze , I heard from her friends that she's a gamer . I grab her hand and she look at me with her emotionless face .

" What is it Asenta ?" She said in her monotone voice but who care ? There's an arcade waiting for me .

" Arcade !" I said and pulled her away .

" Wait! Asenta! Wha…!" I drag her into the arcade land stop in front of the machine that gave game token . I put my hand into my bag and took a few cash out .

" I heard from your friends said that you're a great player ." I said as I put the money into the machine . Marion nod to me with confusion in her eyes .

" I'm great player too ." I gave her a challenging look as she take out her token from the machine .

" Is that a challenge ?" she asked and raised her brow . That's the first time she show an emotion to me . She took out my money and put it into the machine .

" Maybe…" I said with a smirk . I look at her as she took out her token from the machine .

" You're on ." She replied and held out one of the token . Challenge accepted ! We went to a 2 player fighter game . We play for 6 round .

* * *

_After a while ._

3-3 . It's a tie .

" Hmmm….Not bad." She said with a small smirk .

" You're not bad yourself ." I said . I look around to find a game then I found one . I point to the next game . It's a machine with a drum .

* * *

_After a while ._

Yet again . It's a tie .

" You're a lot better than I thought ." I said . I saw her rolled her eyes at me .

" I pick the next game ." She said and point to a machine with a motorcycle .

" Hm….You're on ." I said . We went on one of the machine . I put 2 token in and the game start . We gave each other a 'You're going down' look and got in the game . I have a smile as I play .

* * *

_After a while ._

This time I lost…..by a few points .

" You're really good Marion !" I said . She nod and we got down the machine but she I saw her slipped . But before I got to her someone else got her and it's Tadashi . I then felt a presence behind me . I turned around and the fist stop in front of that person face .

" Woah….be careful there with the fist , you might hurt someone ." The person said and held up his hand like he is surrending .

" Oh , is you ." I said and put down my hand .

" Is Brano ." He said with a pout . I ignore him and turn to Marion's direction . I saw that she's talking or having a small fight with him . She then pass through me and muttered a soft 'good bye' to me . Tadashi chase after her .

" I guess is just you and me ." Brano said to me . I shrugged .

" Hm…I still have some token , wanna play some game with me ?" I asked him . He smile .

" Sure , why not ?" He said and gave me a charming smile . I blushed but I turned away quickly . I walk to a racing car game .

" Just for you to know , I'm a great player too ." He said with a smirk that kinda remind me of someone .

" Oh , I'm better ." I gave him a smirk and we start the game .

* * *

_After a while ._

Who win ? Of course….Is me !

" Who's the great gamer ? Me !" I said and point to myself .

" Ha ! I just let you win ." Barno said . I narrowed my eyes at him .

" One more game then ." I said and we went to play the pinball machine but before we get there someone bump us away rudely and play . I was about to protest but someone beat me to it .

" Hey , that's rude for not apologizing after you bump into us ." Barno said and glare at them .

" What ? You're the one in the way ." Random people A said .

" You're actually the one in the way ." I said and crossed my arm .

" Why's that ?" Random People B said .

" Cause you suck at playing~!" I said . Both of them turn red in anger .

" Let's settle this with a game , If I win , you get your butt out of this place and gave us all your ticket ." I said and glare at them .

" Then , If I win , you'll gave us all of your money ." Random people A .

" Deal , a game of The House of Nightmare 4 , you can have 5 extra token ." Barno said and point to a shooting game machine .

" May the best player win ." I said and we went to play . They went to play first .

" Watch from the best , girly ." Random people B said and I rolled my eyes .

* * *

**~1 hour and a half later ~**

" Ha , new high score ." Random People A said and he highfive Random People B .

" Try to beat that , Loser !" Random People B said . Barno and I gave each other a look and we went to pick up and gun .

" Watch and learn ." I said and put in the token .

* * *

**~2 hour and 45 minute later ~**

The random guy mouth hang open as they saw our score .

" Ha ! Who's the loser now !?" Barno said . I smirk . They growled .

" Now hand us your tickets ." Barno said . They groan and gave us all of his ticket .

" Now…." I walk forward to them and push them down . They fell on their butt .

" Hey…!" Random People A said .

" This is an arcade where people come to have fun , so never be rude and always queue up . Got it ?" I gave them my best death glare and said in a very killer voice . They nod .

" Good , next time I saw you this rude , your dead ." I glance at them one last time and walk off .

" Hey , Asenta ." Barno said catching up to me .

" Hn..?"

" Nice play ." Barno said and held out his hand . I look at it and shake it .

" Thanks , You play well too ."

" Thanks ." Barno said . I look at my watch and gasped .

" Oh no , is already 6.30 pm !" I said and turned towards the exit .

" You can keep the ticket Barno ! See you next time !" I said and run off .

I run down the street with a small smile on my face . Barno is a good player but one part of him remind me of someone….Someone who I hate and despise , someone who I never want to have a relationship with…Tylio . Why ? Well , the smile I saw when we play the game together . It was the same smile when we fight . I shake my head . I must have play to much game .

I got into my room , change into my PJ and got into bed . I must be hallucinating , there's no way Barno is Tylio from the Mega Ruff Boys Z…..right ?

* * *

Me : And done !

Butch/Takeshi : I'm going to watch sports game ! * walk out of the place *

Blossomcrystal : Now , let's watch how the blues doing ~!

Me : * click button and show the screen *

_The park_

_Boomer/Takumi : You're really good at this . * blow bubbles *_

_Bubbles/Miyako : Thank you * blush *_

_They started chatting and giggling_

Me : Boring~

Maylu/Meiru : Awww~! So sweet .

Me : =_=….

Sonia/Misora : Ha ! Can't catch me~! You can't catch me ~!

Geo/Subaru : I'll catch you !

Blossomcrystal : Why can't they be quiet ?

Sileen/Asenta :No idea . * dodge a hug from Barno/Tylio *

Barno/Tylio : Darn it !

Me : Well , finally we're free from boring date ! So everyone Read and review !

Blossomcrystal : And remember to gave us some dare ! Oh Blossom I almost forgot ! Let's go to the candy store !

Blossom/Momoko : Hurray ! * run out with Blossomcrystal *


End file.
